


Legacy of the Fae: Volume One

by Noratcat



Series: Chosen of the Spirits [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, Ferrets, High Fantasy, Multi, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noratcat/pseuds/Noratcat
Summary: In a magical world, there lay five islands, each ruled by one of the five natural elements, and governed by a different race. In the middle island, lay the Fae race, the fair folk who guard the passage to the afterlife. A young half-human half-fae boy prepares to one day take on his role as chief of his village, along with his talking ferret familiar. On the day of his seventeenth birthday, his life is thrown into flux and he is thrust from his comfortable home and forced to embark on an adventure. Gathering allies, they seek to stop an evil warlock from corrupting the islands with Chaos Mist, the most dangerous substance in the world. They will overcome their own struggles, and the boy will prove himself the legacy of his people.
Series: Chosen of the Spirits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864948





	1. Prologue

Prologue

In a different world, in a different time, there lay a series of islands. The name of these collective islands was "Ceres". Each of the five islands held a distinct climate, ruled over by a different race. First, to the north, there was the Island of Frost. A snowy realm ruled over by Humanity. To the south was the Island of Flame. A harsh desert region ruled over by the mighty Dragons. To the east was the Island of the Forests. A realm covered in forests and plant life ruled over by the Vine Panthers. To the west lay the Island of Storms. A realm with erratic weather patterns ruled over by the wolf-like Lupines. And in the center lay the Island of the Spirits. This island was special, a lush paradise where the souls of all in the world ended up after their death. The ruling race of this realm was the Fae, a race of shamans, those who could speak to the spirits.

Though peaceful for the most part, Ceres was not without its troubles. A substance ram rampant throughout the islands, and between the sea that separated them. A substance that became known as "Chaos Mist". The chaos mist was a miasma that spawned deadly monsters known as "Daemons". Though a constant hazard, the people of the islands managed to live with the mist just fine. However, one day, the mist grew unstable. Daemons spread like wildfire and began to destroy anything they touched.

Sensing the people's pain, the spirits granted five individuals from each island, a representation of each race, to wield the power of the five elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and the Aether. Together these five fought back against the Daemons and became known as the "Champions". Thanks to them, the Daemon army was defeated, and they were inscribed in legend.

One thousand years have passed since the Champions first saved the islands, and since then the mist has not grown out of control. But life has a funny way of changing.

* * *

It was a brisk early morning in the swamp. The swamp itself was a rather murky place to live, filled with all sorts of dangerous beasts and wild plants. To the young vine panther, it suited him just fine. With his strong legs, he leaped from tree branch to tree branch. As he came to a stop, he took in the morning air.

“Ah just smell it!” He declared.

Honestly, he didn't know what the humans were saying. A lot of them found caution within the swamp, but it suited him just fine. He wondered why the humans settled here even though they didn't take to the place. But that were humans for you. They would settle wherever they wanted throughout the islands but were never satisfied with where they were. Oh well, no problem for him he thought. Leaping down from the branch, the vine panther landed perfectly on his feet. Very much akin to his smaller cat cousins. 

Just then, he noticed something scurry by. Licking his chops, he smiled, “Breakfast.” He said.

Taking off, he shot after the swamp critter like lightning. Though his kind was attuned with nature, the vine panthers were not without their hunting prowess. They needed their meat after all. He hurried forth, keeping the critter's scent fresh on his nose. He hurried through the brush, readying the image of him snapping up his prey. 

Suddenly, he heard a small squeak, and as he exited the brush, he came to a skidding halt. He saw the critter, or rather it’s tail. And it was hanging in the mouth of a swamp gator. The gator snapped up the rest of the critter and swallowed.

“Uh oh!” The vine panther exclaimed.

The gator let out a low growl as it set its sights on the vine panther before it. 

“Later!” The young creature said turning right around and kicking away.

A cloud of dirt was left in the panther’s wake, hitting the gator in the face. The poor creature let out another growl as it’s intended prey had vanished. All the while, the vine panther let out a triumphant cry.

“Ha! What a loser!” He proclaimed, “As if anyone could catch me.”

Once the vine panther came to a stop, he once more took in the morning. Breathing in deep, he exhaled as the fresh swamp air filled him. This was certainly a good morning. As the trickle of sunlight broke through the trees, it created a second coat around the vine panther's violet fur. The leaves that lay upon his body, around his paws, and forming a V pattern around his chest, seemed to be stimulated as they too felt the light. Atop the feline's head, a vine "antenna" flowed backward. That was where vine panthers got their names from. 

He was still young. Around fifteen years of age. Both a teenager number wise and biologically. His people had several key stages in their lives, sprouting as it was. Right now he was in the "middle" stage of his life cycle. Once he fully blossomed so to speak, he would officially be an adult. But hopefully, that was a long time off. Least he hoped. He enjoyed being a child. Not many responsibilities for little orphan him. Just living a carefree life, doing what he wanted, and no parents to rear him in. 

Puck.

The vine panther’s joy came to a halt. The lack of parental figures was a lie. There was indeed one.

“Legan?” The vine panther asked.

Puck. Come to me, my son.

Puck listened well to the voice in his head. It sounded dire. For a moment, Puck became nervous, for he feared he was in trouble of some sort. He looked to his left, his mind considering his options. He could put it off, enjoy some ounce of freedom before his eventual punishment, or he could go to the right and take his punishment like a man. He started moving towards the left, willing to throw away responsibility, even for a few moments. But just as he was about to take his second step, he sidestepped and went to the right.

“Better get it over with.” Puck told himself.

That’s what Legan had taught him: to be a man, even if you had to make a hard choice. And being a man meant not running away.

Puck raced through the swamp towards his guardian’s home. He knew the path, could even walk it blindfolded. He moved past the brush and dodged roots. Careful as he was, he would avoid any pitfalls and trips. But as he found himself lost in his pace, he felt a sharp tug on his left paw. Puck tumbled and turned, landing right on his side.

“Ow.” Puck moaned.

The vine panther attempted to get to his feet, but a sharp pain hit the paw he tripped on. Hopefully, it was just a sprain, but before he could even realize it, he felt a tug at his hind legs. 

“What the!?” Puck exclaimed, face growing fearful.

He felt another tug as his body slid across the ground. Puck looked back and noticed what exactly had grabbed him. A vine had sprouted from the ground, grabbing hold tightly. Puck gave a pained groan as he felt his muscles pull from the tug. Puck pulled his leg back but found resistance from the vine. A tug of war ensued as both sides wanted the leg. Suddenly a sharp pain hit Puck's leg. He watched the vine carefully, and from its green stem came a series of spikes. A break gave away as Puck felt something warm around his leg. 

“Let-let go!” Puck screamed.

The vine paid no heed and continued to pull at him. Puck gritted his teeth, let out a growl as the thorns dug further into his skin. 

“I said let go!”

Suddenly, there came a great snap as something gave way. Before Puck’s eyes, the vine flew upward into the air, landing just beside his leg. Puck’s eyes grew wide as he noticed something. A stone horn, one that hadn’t been there before, now poked out of the ground. Then as instantly as it had appeared, it sank back into the ground.

Puck tilted his head to the side, mouth agape and brow lowered. “What?” Puck moved and winced as he felt the pain spike up from his leg. Looking down, he could see blood seeping down from his wounds.

Puck.

With a grunt, Puck got to his side. He let out a gasp as he put pressure on his paw. Then another as he felt the sting on his hind leg.

“Okay...really bad fall.” He said to himself.

Come to me, my son. Heal yourself at my spring and I will explain everything.

“Legan. What is going on?” Puck’s mind was awash with wonder. That rock, he had to know, “Did I make that rock?”

All will be revealed.

“Why can’t you tell me now?” Puck asked.

A soft chuckle was his response.

Oh, my boy. This is a day I've waited for a long time. Ever since I came to know you.

“Legan.”

Hurry now Puck!

Puck wanted to ask more but knew better than to keep his guardian waiting. Nodding, he trudged forward, gritting his teeth slightly. "All right. I'm on my way."

Even as he continued forward, the questions never left Puck. But he considered his guardian's words. The spring would heal him up, and with a healed body, his mind would be in a better state to listen. And so Puck the teenage vine panther continued, eager to know more. 

And this was the start of a grander story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Gene Lahn, son of the Lahn Clan chief, awakens on his birthday. Though the day starts off without a hitch, Gene will learn that not everything is so perfect.

Chapter One

It was a bright morning in the Island of the Spirits. The sun was rising high into the sky as the day began its course. There were several fae clans throughout the island, each one bearing a particular name. Though each had their own story, the story which would hold great importance to the islands was the clan of Lahn. Each clan was ruled by a chief, passed on from parent to child. The Lahn Clan chief ruled the clan justly, and in time would pass the reigns onto her child.

Said child, on the other hand, was not an early riser, unfortunately. Within the house of the chief, dating back to the very first one, the son of the Lahn chief slept soundly, ignoring all outside interference.

“Gene?”

Except for one that is.

“Gene?”

The boy felt a prod against his face, right near his mouth.

“Gene!”

The touch came more forcefully, this time going into his gums.

An annoyed grunt came from the disrupting voice. It knew it would need to try more forceful measures.

The sleeping boy, Gene, suddenly felt pain upon his face. It passed, then reappeared again, and it persisted repeatedly.

Then at last, “Alright! Geeze! Let me get up!”

The voice gave an excited squeak as Gene Lahn at last rose from his slumber. As he forced himself up, his short brown hair was disheveled and out of place. Made sense considering he had just gotten out of bed. A bad case of bedhead. Sleep encrusted within along the edge of his clear blue eyes, and with a grunt of a breath, he got himself out of bed. His bare feet touched the floor, his entire body naked save for his underwear.

"Oh, lord! I wish you would wear some pajamas to bed." The voice spoke from the bed.

"Close your eyes," Gene instructed.

The voice did so, covering them tightly. Gene reached for his drawer, replacing his undergarments with a fresh pair, then came the dressing. First was a sky blue shirt with brown pants, topping both ends with a pair of black gloves and boots. Following that, a red poncho with gold trimming around the edges and collar draped his body. It was the one thing that made him stand out. Crowing his head were a pair of goggles. Not that he needed them, he simply just thought they made him look cool. Finishing things off, he walked over to a nearby dresser. Propped beside it was a sword, nestled in its sheath. Picking it up, Gene fastened it to his belt. Looking himself in the mirror, he knew he was ready for the day.

“Satisfied?” Gene asked.

The question was directed to the one who lay upon his bed. Standing firmly was a white ferret, a jill, or an unspayed female ferret to be precise. The jill looked up at Gene with her beady black eyes, hopping down from the bed and onto the wooden floor.

“Again. I don’t know why you don’t wear pajamas.” The ferret retorted.

Gene rolled his eyes at that remark. "I do things my way Midlo, you know that."

The ferret scampered over to her owner and climbed up his pant leg and onto the boy’s shoulder.

“I know. But sometimes you need a little prod in the right direction,” The ferret responded, “You better wash up.”

"Yes, Mom," Gene responded, heading out the door and into the hallway.

He did his business in the bathroom, washing his face, brushing his teeth, and overall making himself look presentable for the day. When he was done, he headed downstairs. His boots clopped against the wood floor. This house had been in his family for generations, crafted perfectly and with care. It was made to accommodate a family. Though really, it was just he and his mother. As soon as he reached the bottom, a strong smell reached his nose. It was the smell of eggs, spices, and cheese, with a hint of meat. Sausage? Bacon? Either way, it was meat, and Gene liked the taste of meat.

Turning the corner, he headed into the dining room where sure enough, a familiar face greeted him.

“Good morning son!” His mother greeted cheerfully.

Standing before him was a blond-haired woman, her style just hanging just before her shoulders. Her eyes were blue, the same as her son, garbed in a yellow dress of sorts, just cutting off at her waist. But underneath she wore a white long-sleeved tunic, a pair of brown long pants keeping herself presentable. Yet, what Gene noticed were the strange markings upon her cheeks. They held the appearance of a pair of red twin needles, one on each side, sitting atop pale skin, almost white as snow. The eyes likewise had a similar pale color.

To Gene, she was simply “Mom”. But to the other residents of their village, she was “Rosa Lahn”, chief of the Lahn Clan.

“Morning Mom. You’ve been busy this morning huh?” Gene noticed.

Sitting on a plate at his chair was an omelet. Three eggs, garnished with green onions, inside filled no doubt with cheese and what he assumed was sausage. He believed the latter due to the slices of bacon next to the eggy delight. A glass of orange juice lay chill next to the plate. His favorite breakfast, and it was made on the most special of days.

"Well, you don't turn seventeen everyday," Rosa cheerfully joked.

Gene smiled, knowing that was true.

Right next to the plate was another smaller bowl filled with bits of what looked like kibble. "Familiar Chow" it was called. It was a special blend made for familiars. Not low quality, but not the highest form of cuisine. To the ferret Midlo, or Midlothian however, it was adequate. Standing next to Rosa was what appeared to be a black-furred wolf with golden eyes. Likewise, a bowl of familiar chow lay at his paws. Familiar chow was specially crafted and made to accommodate the various types of familiars one could have. Familiars came in all shapes in sizes, taking on the form of many different animals. Though familiars were not a common sight among the five islands of Ceres. No, that only applied to the Fae.

The Fae were one of the five races of the Ceres Islands, residents of the middle island, the “Island of the Spirits”. The fae held special gifts the other races didn’t possess. Familiar calling was one of them. The proper term was "Fae Beast". A fae beast was the constant companion of their fae master, called forth and forged from the fae's very own soul. A fae beast was designed to be fully loyal to their fae master, obeying every order without question. It was hard-wired into their being, and nothing could change it.

There were many fae clans throughout the island. Lahn was just one of several. Pale skin and eyes, wildly colored hair, and needle markings were what denoted a fae. Least full-blooded fae. Gene himself was a half breed, sired by a human father.

Gene tucked into his omelet noting the cheese blend inside. Yep, his mother had gone all out for his birthday. She was kind and loving like that. Likewise, Midlothian dug into her familiar chow. A brief shot of delight appeared upon her face. The chow also came in various flavors. Some designed for the different animal types, while others were for personal preference. Though fae beasts would eat whatever chow was presented to them if ordered. Midlothian on the other hand was different. Her chow itself held a bright red color, "Berry Delight" it was called. Sweet to the taste, as if one was enjoying a sugary cereal.

"Oh the chow is certainly wonderful, thank you, Rosa!" Midlothian said.

Gene picked up a short growl. It was coming over from his mother’s fae beast, the wolf Karn. Midlothian stood to attention then lowered her head. “I mean thank you mistress Rosa.”

Rosa reached down and pet the wolf. “It’s quite alright Midlothian. I do know your preferences after all.”

Sometimes Midlothian forgot the proper protocol for how a fae beast should act. Not entirely her fault considering she was the fae beast of a halfling. Karn on the other hand was a "proper" fae beast, forged from a pure-blood and he certainly obeyed without question.

The tiny family ate away at their meal, Rosa likewise enjoying her respective meal. She had indeed gone all out for Gene but left enough for herself to properly nourish oneself.

“So? You think Dad will come by?” Gene innocently asked.

Rosa frowned sadly. “I’m sorry honey, but your father is still away on business, so I doubt he will make it,” Rosa responded, “but I’m sure he’ll send you a gift.”

“Great,” Gene muttered, taking another bite of his omelet.

Just like the year before, and the year before that. His father never attended, always sending his gifts from afar. He had to at least pretend he was okay with that. Least his father gave him the goggles as a present last year. And the poncho several years before.

“Oh Gene, before I forget, I need you to run an errand for me.” His mother announced.

“Hmm?” Gene paused just as he was about to chew on some bacon.

“I need you to go to Mildred’s house to pick up some blue raspberries for me.” Rosa requested.

Gene dropped the bacon piece he was about to eat, “But that’s all the way in the woods!”

“Gene.” Rosa stated firmly, “Look, I need it for your cake, and it would be a big help to me. It’s not much and it shouldn’t take you long to do.”

Frowning to himself, Gene took the bacon and bit off a sizable portion.

"Please son?" Gene heard his mother's final plea. He didn't look up but knew his mother was smiling.

"Alright," Gene said.

Gene looked up and indeed could see his mother was smiling. And in turn, he managed a small smile too and returned to eating.

Breakfast passed by, and in a short time, Gene dropped off his dishes in the sink and was out the door.

"You know Gene, you should show your mother more respect," Midlothian said.

"I do," Gene responded defensively.

“Not for that brief moment.” Midlothian chided.

“Oh please, I hardly raised my voice.”

“Yeah but she does so much and at the moment it’s just you and her,” Midlothian reminded, “Well at least when your dad is not around.”

Gene made a scoffing sound at the mention of his father.

“You know your dad loves you right?” The ferret asked.

Gene put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk, “If that’s the truth he should be home more.”

"Well, he is a merchant. He has to travel the islands and such."

Gene turned his head away, making another scoffing noise.

“Oh!” Midlothian said brightening up, “And he does send money to you and your mom so that’s something!”

“He’s just doing his duties. Doesn’t mean there’s any love behind it.” Gene replied sardonically.

Though he wasn’t looking at her, Gene could tell the ferret was frowning. At least as much as a ferret could.

“My aren’t you cynical today.” The ferret retorted.

A twinge of guilt pinched at Gene. “I’m sorry.” He muttered.

Midlothian let out a sigh. “I know you are. I forget teenagers can be so moody.”

A small laugh escaped Gene, the first one of the day. “Look at you talking all mature.”

"I am mature," Midlothian replied.

“Yeah but don’t forget I willed you forth when I was five. So technically you are younger than me.”

The ferret rose defensively. "Only chronologically! I'm very mature for my age!"

“We develop at almost the same time. So you’re a teenager kind of.” Gene reminded.

Gene had her there, and Midlothian sank in defeat. Fae Beasts were almost the same in biological age as their fae masters. Though Gene trumped the ferret in age, at most she was the equivalent of a teenager herself.

So basically, they were a couple of teens going about their day.

The scenery of the Lahn Clan village was pleasant today. So many Fae going about their business. Some were busy, others were not, adults and children each going about their own devices. His mother was responsible for them all, and those duties would fall to him when he came of age. He was the son of the chief after all. His family had been in charge of the Lahn Clan since the five fae clans were established on the island. A pureblood family line that had progressed for generations. Least until his mother had him that is.

"Hey, halfling." A mocking tone of voice spoke out.

Gene paused and turned around and frowned upon seeing who it was. Standing before him was a young fae boy around his age. His hair a curly mess, and his eyes a bright green. At his side was a labrador, and flanking them were two other fae boys with fae beasts of their own. One was a crow, the other a weasel. All three boys had the same red needle marks on their faces.

"Hello, Garth," Gene said without enthusiasm.

The two other Fae boys left their leader's side, forming a half-circle around Gene. Midlothian looked nervously as the crow and weasel familiars had their eyes on her.

"So. Where are you going?" Garth asked, a haughtiness in his voice.

"Just running an errand," Gene responded.

“Aww for Mommy?” Garth mockingly asked. The other fae boys chuckled at that.

"As a matter of fact yes!" Midlothian suddenly blurted. Gene frowned at her but said nothing. "So if you don't mind. We have to be off!"

“Wasn’t talking to you defect!” Garth snapped.

Midlothian flinched at that response, shrinking back upon Gene’s shoulder.

Gene’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t call her a defect.” He firmly stated.

“Oh yeah? Why shouldn’t I? I mean that’s what she is.”

"Defect", a term applied to fae beasts created by a half-fae, or halfling.

“I don’t care what she is, you don’t call her that.” Gene’s voice spoke up, implying a command.

Garth took a step forward, his familiar following him, “Just because you’re our chief’s son, doesn’t mean I have to respect you, you know?”

"You should since he's going to be in charge of you eventually." Midlothian chimed in.

That little statement provoked a growl from Garth’s fae beast.

“Midlo quiet.” Gene hushed.

The ferret said nothing, allowing the boy to speak. Gene himself kept a close eye on Garth, making sure the boy wasn’t going to try any fast moves. Garth drew his face close to Gene’s, so much he could feel his breath against his face.

“Don’t get so comfortable. There are three things a leader needs: good blood, brains, and...” Suddenly Gene felt something grab his arms. In that brief moment of carelessness, he noticed Garth’s minions had restrained him.

“Hey let him go!” Midlothian protested, but Garth simply pushed her off.

"Midlo!" Gene shouted but was cut off as Garth grabbed hold of his chin and made him face forward.

"And the last thing you need is strength!" And with a mighty thrust, Garth punched Gene in the stomach.

Gene felt a sudden gust of air leave him, and he kneeled on the ground holding his stomach.

"I'd hurt you even more, but I don't want to waste my time touching a filthy half-breed," Garth said.

Staring up, Gene could see the bully was smirking. All the while Gene felt the anger swell up within him. Balling up his fist, Gene reached up and thrust with all of his might. The impact sent Garth flying back, landing him on the village path. At that moment, Gene felt victorious, smiling, and raising his fist as if to say "job well done.". That would have been the case had it been real. No, it was simply a lapse into fantasy. Gene occasionally did that. It served as a distraction from the harsh reality of his life.

“That’s no way to speak to your future chief.”

The tone of the new voice was familiar. All four boys turned and saw a figure cloaked in a green robe, held together by a brown belt and a pair of brown boots topping it off. The clothed one was a young man with long black hair, his skin fair, and his eye blue. Eye, as in he only had one. The other eye was pale and lifeless. In other words, blind. Its companion was a burn mark around the eye and covering the left side of the face, going down to the neck.

“This doesn’t concern you human!” Garth spat.

The human dropped the sack he was currently carrying, “Actually this does concern me,” He said brandishing the long wooden staff in his hand, “And the name’s Kinto.”

Garth looked to his two cronies then gave a nod of his head towards Kinto. The trio and their familiars crowded around Kinto, circling them much in the way they had done to Gene.

Gene watched it closely, a smile forming on his face. He knew this would be a good one.

“Last warning, beat it!” Garth warned.

Kinto’s expression didn’t change, remaining fixed in stone. “You do realize you technically didn’t warn me before right? So this wouldn’t be the “last” warning.”

Gene smiled, he couldn’t see Garth’s expression, but knew there was a flash of embarrassment.

“Oh shut it human.” And then came the first punch.

What followed was something Gene knew would happen. Kinto easily dodged, then taking his staff he knocked Garth in his temple. Seeing their leader down, the other two boys followed in suit, but one quick smack to the side, and a push in the stomach, they were down. Their familiars did nothing due to not being ordered but instead attended to their masters.

“How many times have we done this Garth? I mean really? Because I lost count.” Kinto said, grabbing his sack and walking over to Gene. Setting the sack down once more, he reached out his hand towards Gene. “Need a hand?”

Gene looked to him, then to Garth. The trio of boys slowly got to their feet and ran off, more than likely to lick their wounds.

"Yeah, thanks," Gene said grabbing hold and hoisting himself up. 

Midlothian scurried up Gene's leg and onto his shoulder. "Oh, those bullies! I'd like to give them what for!" The little ferret declared.

“Easy Midlo I had it handled.” Gene comforted.

“Not where I’m standing.” Kinto joked.

Gene glared at him, then softened, “Jerk.” He replied.

As Gene got to his feet, he rubbed the spot Garth had punched. “I think he’s getting stronger.”

"Well, he's made a habit of punching you," Kinto reminded, "I don't know why you don't tell your mother?"

"Yeah run to mommy, that would make me look like a good leader," Gene said.

Kinto's eyes momentarily looked upwards, "Good point, but still, you are the chief's son."

"Look it's fine," Gene responded.

“Gene it’s not fine! Garth and his friends are nothing but bullies! And racist too!” Midlothian piped.

“Look I have it handled!” Gene shouted.

Midlothian flinched at the sudden outburst and pointed her nose up, “Well you don’t have to yell okay?!”

A brief tenseness hit the air. Gene tightened his lips, “I’m sorry okay?”

The ferret lowered her nose, then nudged her friend, “It’s fine, I forgive you.”

Kinto chuckled, “Quick to let things go aren’t you?”

“I do with him.” Midlothian piped.

Gene dusted himself off, making sure there were no tears or discoloration on his clothes. After some inspection, everything checked out fine.

“So what are you up to today?” Kinto asked, “I don’t suppose being accosted by elitist teenagers was on your list of things to do today?”

"No, Mom wanted me to head to Granny Mildred's to pick up some things," Gene answered.

“It’s for a cake!” Midlothian chimed.

“Ah right! Birthday today right?” Kinto remembered.

"Yep, turning the big one seven," Gene replied.

Kinto grinned and shook his head slightly, “I remember that age, just one step before eighteen. Man hard to believe that was two years ago for me.”

“So what are you doing?” Gene asked, pointing to Kinto’s sack.

Kinto grabbed hold of it, slinging it around his shoulder, “Doing some shopping. Just picking up a few things.”

“You sold more of your carvings?” Midlothian inquired.

Kinto nodded, and Gene widened his eyes briefly, “Hard to believe some pieces of wood can sell.”

"Hey, you'd be surprised at how high wood carvings can go for to the right person," Kinto responded, "You need a woodsman’s hand for your errand?”

Gene pondered it for a moment, "You want to help me pick up some berries?”

“I take it you could use the extra company. No offense Midlothian.” Said Kinto.

Midlothian did a tiny shrug, “None taken. “I” could use the company myself.”

Gene did a tiny flick on the ferret's ear, "Watch it or you might lose bed privileges.”

Raising herself, the ferret clasped both her front paws together, "Oh please Master be merciful! I am just your poor humble servant." Just then, Midlothian's pleading face broke into a series of giggles, "I'm sorry! I just can't do that with a straight face!"

Smirking, Gene scratched Midlothian behind the ears, “Well at least I can make you laugh.”

“You two are just made for one another,” Kinto remarked, “Come on, let’s go.”

And so the three friends headed off towards the woods. For Gene and Midlothian, this was the next step as part of their day. And for Kinto? It was something else for him to do to pass the time.

Just an average day in the village of the Lahn Clan.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple trip for an errand turns into a new revelation for Gene, Kinto, and Midlothian.

The trek to Kinto’s shack was uneventful for the most part. Although their endgame goal was Granny Mildred’s house, they made a quick stop at Kinto’s place. Just a few moments for him to drop off his sack before they set out.

“Excuse the mess. Haven’t had any reason to clean up much.” Kinto replied as he filed away the contents of his sack.

Kinto’s shack was a single room abode. A bed lay in the corner, a table, a fireplace with a pot for cooking, and a couple of cabinets and end stands. Gene spied several tools laying around, remnants of the woodsman who lived here. It was common knowledge that Kinto was an orphan who was taken in by the local woodsman, a surrogate grandfather so to speak. Apparently, he was an old friend of Kinto’s family, whoever they were. Kinto rarely talked about his past or even his parents. Of course, when they first met, Gene had asked plenty of questions, especially about the burn mark and blind eye on the left side of his face. Of course, Kinto shrank back at those questions, and Gene found himself on the receiving end of a scold by his mother Rosa. That taught him a lesson about being nosy, so he didn’t ask again.

Still, the question rang in his mind. Gene found himself spying an arrowhead on a little end stand. Curious, Gene picked it up. Right away, a warm sensation hit his palm as he carefully observed the crafted metal object.

“Careful with that!” Kinto suddenly cautioned. Moving towards the boy, Kinto grabbed hold of the arrowhead. “You know how iron hurts fae.” He reminded.

It was common knowledge that fae held a particular weakness for iron. It burned their skin on contact. Since he was wearing gloves, he only got a warm sensation while holding it, but had it been bare, it would have hurt like heck. Half-breeds were not exempt from said weakness.

“Sorry. Just never noticed it before.” Gene apologized.

“It was a gift from my father, been in his family since the days’ humans lived in tribes,” Kinto explained.

Humanity had long moved past their early days, back when the five races were young. Now humans were best known for being merchants, sailors, fishermen, why if it wasn’t for them, the islands probably would have remained separate. Humans were also the most expansive of the five races. They had settled practically everywhere and were a very genetically viable race. Human-Lupine hybrids were quite common among the islands. Fae hybrids? Not so much.

“You know Kinto? You really need to get someone to clean for you,” Midlothian suddenly piped up, “This place could use a woman’s touch if you get what I mean.”

“If you are telling me to socialize more, frankly you and Gene are enough for me,” Kinto replied.

“She does have a point man. I mean you rarely talk with anyone. You think about finding a girl?” Gene asked.

“None of the girls spark my interest,” Said Kinto, “Besides, I doubt they’d want to go out with a human.”

“Well, maybe you could at least consider getting a pet!” Midlothian suggested, “Someone to keep you company.”

“Guys, I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine. If fate decides there is a girl out there for me, I’m sure I’ll meet her.” Kinto flashed a grin and put his hand on Gene’s shoulder, “Besides, Gene is the only one who should be thinking about finding a girl.”

Gene looked up at his friend confusedly, “What?”

“You are the chief’s son. You have to continue your bloodline after all.” Kinto reminded.

That was true. He had to continue to line of the Lahn Clan chief. But of course, the half breed problem still lay. His parents already stirred enough controversy with their union. Probably doing that prevented them from marrying. So not only was he a half-breed in his people’s eyes but also a bastard. As if he didn’t have enough insecurity in his life.

“Well we should get going, Granny Mildred awaits!” Kinto announced.

“You still want to come?” Gene asked.

“I promised you I would wouldn’t I?” Replied Kinto, “Besides, I’m sure you’d want someone else to talk to instead of a ferret on your shoulder.”

“Ha.” Midlothian dryly retorted.

The trio set out from Kinto’s shack and headed further into the woods. The woods themselves were a peaceful place. Not many troubles save for a stray wild animal wandering into the village. The Chaos Mist wasn’t even a problem, and any daemons that happened to appear were easily handled by the village guard. Gene had envisioned joining the guard when he was younger, but Rosa put his studies to more immediate matters, being the future chief and all. She had afforded him sword lessons. Self-defense was important after all.

Every chief needs to learn how to defend themselves. His mother had stated. Still, Gene had not had much of a chance to be in a real fight. Mostly he practiced on dummies or even sparred with his mother. But who knew when or if it would come in handy? Best to err on the side of caution as one would put it.

The walk continued until they reached a small cottage. The roof red and thatched with a white coating. This was the home of Granny Mildred.

“Well, we made it,” Gene announced, reaching for the door handle and knocking.

A few moments passed before Gene knocked again.

“I’m coming. Hold your horses.” An aged voice called out.

The door soon creaked open and who appeared was an elderly fae woman. Her skin just as pale as the rest of the Fae clan, with the same red needle markings on the face. Strands of gray hair peeked out from underneath the nightcap she wore, and the rest of her ensemble was a white nightgown.

“Hello, Granny.” Everyone greeted at once.

The old woman’s face brightened up. “Oh! Is that you Gene? My how you’ve grown, and you’ve brought Midlothian and Kinto. Oh! This will be such a pleasure!” The old woman spoke with excitement, “Come in, come in!”

The trio followed the old woman inside, and immediately they were hit with a floral scent. Obviously, it was from the herbs the old woman burnt, said they added a certain quality to the air. And she was certainly right.

“Would you like some cookies? Freshly baked.” Granny Mildred directed to a nearby table.

Midlothian’s eyes lit up, growing as wide as they possibly could. “Oh yes yes!” The ferret cheered. Leaping from Gene’s shoulder, the ferret grabbed hold of a cookie and began to chew on it. “Mmm I love cookies!”

Gene chuckled and smiled to himself. Ever since he had willed her forth, Midlothian had made it no secret she loved sweets. She was an absolute fiend for them. Cookies, pies, cakes, candy, anything that had sugar she would devour with abandon. As the two boys left Midlothian to her little cookie feast, Granny Mildred headed towards a counter and picked up a basket.

“I take it this is what you’re here for?” She asked.

Opening up the basket, it was full of blue raspberries.

“Yes, that’s it! How did you know?” Gene asked.

“Oh when you get as old as me, you learn how to sense these things.” Granny Mildred paused, her face looking aside as if she were waiting for something.

“You okay Granny?” Gene asked.

The old fae snapped to attention, “Oh! Yes, sorry, it’s just I imagine if Mortimer were still alive, he would have chimed in “That and it’s his birthday” or something to that effect,” Granny sighed for a moment, “Oh how I miss him. He was such a wonderful fae beast.”

“You could always reform him!” Gene suddenly blurted, but a small shove from Kinto made him realize the folly of what he had said, “Sorry! Didn’t mean to-”

“No no, it’s quite alright. To be honest, I thought about it, but I know if I did, he wouldn’t be the same anymore,” Granny remarked sadly, “Oh I’m sure in time he would be the same, but all those early memories would be gone. Besides, it’s not like I am long for the world. It would be a waste if I reformed him and he died alongside me days later.”

“Don’t say that!” Gene replied, his face contorting into dismay as he heard the mention of death.

Granny Mildred waved her hand, “No, no, you’re right. I shouldn’t talk like that. Look at me getting all wistful and depressed, while you have a birthday to attend to!” She said suddenly cheering up.

Gene returned the grin she presently showed, happy to at least avoid the subject of death. 

“What’s this?”

Turning around at the sound of Kinto’s voice, Gene saw his friend kneeling near a sack of what appeared to be flour. Least that’s what he guessed the moment he asked, “What is it?” As Kinto parted away, a small spot of flour lay upon the floor, spilling out of a small hole at the lower corner of the sack. But that wasn’t all, for near the flour there lay about three small pellets. Least that is how Gene could describe them.

“What are these?” Gene asked as he reached down and picked one up.

Kinto simply gave him a plain look and said, “They’re droppings.”

Giving a quizzical look, Gene repeated, “Droppings?”

“Poop.” Kinto blurted, his plain look never fading.

Gene let out a yelp as he dropped what he was holding, briskly brushing his gloved hand against his pants.

“Geeze! You could have warned me!” Gene said and he rubbed as best as he could.

“Don’t worry. They’re dry.” Kinto responded.

“Yeah but germs and bacteria and ugh! I’m going to have to rinse this glove off when I get home!” Gene exclaimed.

As the two young men rose, Kinto merely shook his head, “Next time you shouldn’t touch strange things you find on the floor.”

“I don’t know if you were trying to teach me a lesson or just being a jerk?” Gene pondered.

Suddenly, a groan emanated from behind them. “Those rats are back!” Granny Mildred exclaimed.

“Rats?” Gene and Kinto said in unison.

“Yes, rats! I thought I got rid of them last week, but they’re back again,” The old woman’s face suddenly lit up in realization, “The garden!” She cried in alarm.

Before Gene and Kinto could say anything, Granny Mildred was out the door as quick as her aged body could muster. Gene and Kinto each exchanged a look, noting the concern on the old woman’s face, Gene turned to Midlothian and grimaced at the sight. The ferret was still shoveling cookies in her mouth, only now she had resorted to stuffing her paws down her throat.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Gene said as he took another cookie away from her.

“Hey! I wanted to eat that!” Midlothian protested.

Gene eyed the cookie, holding it aloft in his hand. The one that hadn’t touched dried poop that is. “I think you’ve had enough,” Gene said taking a bite out of the cookie, still delivering Midlothian a look of utter disgust and disappointment.

“What?” The ferret indignantly replied, “Don’t judge me just because I happen to have a sweet tooth!”

“Just come on,” Gene said extending his free hand and allowing his ferret familiar to climb up upon his shoulder.

Popping the remaining cookie in his mouth, Gene and Kinto followed Granny Mildred outside. They turned towards the back of the house. That was where Granny’s garden was located. When they arrived, they immediately noticed Granny leaning over some of the plants. There were various kinds, mostly tomatoes of green and red colorization, and but also things like radishes and other assortments. Things you would commonly find in a salad.

“Oh no!” Granny exclaimed, “Look at this!”

Kinto and Gene lowered themselves to Granny’s level the moment they neared her. Several of the stems were chewed through, the veggies having visible bite marks in them.

Placing a hand upon her shoulder, Kinto lamentably said, “Sorry Granny, we all know how much pride you take in your garden.

“Oh, Mortimer would have certainly dealt with those rats if he were here.” Granny Mildred’s familiar has been an owl, prime rat killers.

“Well, we still have Midlothian,” Gene suggested.

“Me?” The ferret responded in confusion.

“Well yeah, with your stomach as cavernous as it is, I bet you could fit a whole nest of rats in there.” Gene joked.

The ferret granted her friend a dour expression, “Ha Ha mister comedian. You know full well I don’t eat rats! And my stomach is not a cavern! I’m not a glutton, I just happen to had a healthy love of sweets!” She reiterated.

Gene would have remarked about how the ferret was earlier shoving down whatever cookie she could grab but felt he should stir the hornet’s nest.

“Well, you don’t have to eat them, just kill them.” Kinto reminded.

Midlothian settled herself, “No thank you. Who knows where vermin has been?”

Gene surveyed the damaged garden. Darn shame, as some of these vegetables would have been good with the proper seasoning or dressing. As he stared down at the damaged green, something crossed his eye.

“Huh?” He muttered.

Kneeling, but taking care not to damage the vegetables, he examined one of the broken stems.

“What is it?” Kinto asked.

“Look there. Right at the chewed off part.” Gene pointed.

Though it was tiny, now that everyone looked at it, they could see it clearly: it was a small splotch of violet slime.

“Goodness!” Granny exclaimed rising, “What is it?”

Kinto eyed the strange substance as well, “Never seen anything like it before.” He remarked.

All of a sudden, the leaves handing from the bush rustled as something brushed past Gene’s leg!

“What!” Gene cried.

Instinctively, Gene looked down and what he saw made him gasp. There before them was a large ugly black rat. Panicking, Gene tried to move out of the way, but he felt the rat against his leg.

“Get it off!” He said as he tried to shake it off.

Then in an instant, a white blur zipped down and wrestled with the rat. A squeak gave out as the rat was tossed aside. Immediately, a spitting sound came.

“Ugh! Gross! It tasted disgusting!” The white blur had simply been Midlothian.

The ferret did her best to clean her mouth with her paw. If Gene had to guess, she was hoping enough sugar and crumbs (not just the ones still on her whiskers) remained to wash out the obvious bad taste.

Gene himself got a good look at the rat, and right away, he noticed something was off. The rat was larger, larger than a rat would normally be, with several spikes lay upon it’s back. And furthermore, the eyes of the rat were blood red.

Just as Gene was about to examine it when a gasping sound came from the rat’s corpse. From its mouth, a strange mist rose, violet around the outline, but black in the center. Everyone knew what it was.

“Chaos Mist?” Gene said questionably.

Midlothian spit again, “Oh wonderful! I bit something that had Chaos Mist in it!”

As soon as the mist exited the rat’s body, the spikes vanished, it shrank in size, and its eyes turned a black color.

“Woah!” Gene exclaimed.

He felt Kinto’s presence beside him. Looking at his friend, he noticed a solemn fixed expression upon his scarred face. He showed no shock, nor surprise at what had transpired.

“Kinto? Are you okay?” Gene asked, sensing an uneasiness in the air.

“We should tell your mother about this,” Was his reply. Turning to Granny Mildred, he added, “I think I have some rat repellent at my home, I’d be happy to give you some.”

Granny Mildred smiled, “Thank you Kinto. You’re a dear.”

Their business with Granny was done, but Gene couldn’t take his eyes off the rat. He knew the mist bred Daemons, even made people sick if exposed to too much of it. But if he didn’t know any better, the mist had turned the rat into a Daemon. But he put those thoughts aside for now. He had to get that berry basket for his mother after all. He wouldn’t let this ruin his birthday.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his birthday comes to pass, Gene has an important talk with his mother in regards to his future. But the tender moment is broken by an unexpected arrival.

Kinto had remained silent as they headed towards his shack. Gene had attempted to start a conversation, but couldn’t find the words to do so. He hadn’t said much after the rat incident at Granny Mildred’s. Then again, what could you say in regards to a mutant rat? Midlothian of course had complained about having to kill it, claiming it had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Judging from how the rat looked, Gene supposed it still would have left such a taste in anyone’s mouth.

Gene held the berry basket tight in hand, glad to be finished with the task his mother set for him. Least he was able to get this done. Funny that this seemed to be the only thing on his mind. He supposed as a leader he should keep a broader concern for things? For a moment he pondered if he should tell his mother about this, but dismissed it just as easily as it had come. It more than likely was just an isolated incident. The Chaos Mist was unpredictable, so there was no telling how it would affect other creatures.

“Are you alright Kinto?” Midlothian was the one to break the silence.

Kinto turned his head slightly to her, “Yes. Why do you ask?”

They had arrived at his shack at last.

“Well, it’s just you’ve been quiet since we left Granny’s.” The ferret noted.

Kinto chuckled a bit, “Well it’s not like I’m a social butterfly.”

Midlothian tilted her head to the side as if she were knocking the concept into place, “Well true, but I mean we just killed some kind of monster rat,”

“You mean you killed it?” Gene corrected, at last joining the conversation.

The ferret shuddered, “Alright, “I” killed it, but come on! Why don’t you react to it?”

“You know I often keep my thoughts to myself.” Kinto reminded.

“Yeah but sometimes you just seem...there,” Midlothian noted.

“Well, of course I’m “here”. Where else would I be?” Kinto responded.

Midlothian let out a groan, “You know what I mean. I mean people talk.”

“Let them talk,” Kinto exclaimed, “If they want to talk behind my back why should I care?”

Gene understood that most of all. After all, he was the bastard hybrid son of their clan’s chief. Sure his father was involved to a degree, but still, the illegitimate aspect remained.

“Yeah but...I mean it’s not nice,” Midlothian added.

“Lots of people aren’t nice,” Kinto responded.

Garth and his gang were testaments to that, as Gene had often met their fists.

“Yeah but…”

“Come on Midlo let him be,” Gene said to his familiar.

Midlothian was about to retort, but looking at Gene’s stern expression, she sighed, “Alright fine.”

“Anyway, I’ll be at your party tonight,” Kinto said.

“Cool,” Gene nodded, “Sure you don’t need company again?”

“Nah,” Kinto said waving him off, “Dropping off rat repellent isn’t exactly talk worthy work.”

“Well alright. See you tonight.” Gene bid.

Kinto nodded and headed inside to get the rat repellent. With their task done, Gene and Midlothian headed back towards the village.

“He’s a nice guy, but he really needs a girlfriend,” Midlothian said, “Hopefully one that doesn’t smoke.”

Gene looked at her, his right eyebrow raised, “That’s an oddly specific thing to say.”

“Smoking’s a filthy habit. No buts about it.” The ferret replied.

Gene said nothing more and they continued onward. Right now, all they had to concentrate on was the upcoming birthday party.

XXX

The Chaos Mist was hungry. It lay waiting in the dark, building up to a point it needed to be released. She breathed it in, it’s scent filling her. It was exhilarating. The weaker races had no clue about just how powerful the mist could be. They feared it yes. Some even were intrigued by it, but they truly knew nothing of the gifts it could bestow.

Soon that would all change.

“Is it ready?”

She turned towards the question presented to her, “Yes, just about.” Came her reply.

A chuckle snorted at her response, “So? Should I get going?”

She looked ahead, spying on the village in the distance, “In just a little bit. The moment has to be right.”

And wait she did. Waiting for the correct moment in time.

XXX

Gene set down the fork upon his plate, nestled among the crumbs of his meal. He could still taste the fruity taste of the blue raspberries upon his tongue. They always left an aftertaste, a pleasant one that is.

“Oh...my...goodness! That was so yummy!” Midlothian announced. The ferret had crumbs upon her whiskers, and a little bit of frosting on her mouth that she tried to lick away, then proceeded to lick her paws of any remnants.

Yes, it had been quite a birthday meal. Blue raspberry cake with strawberry frosting. Gene’s favorite when it came to cakes. Why there were enough berries leftover to make a blue raspberry pie, the king of pies if you asked Midlothian. Fresh pie with whipped cream, the thought was mouth-watering for the ferret every time it was brought up.

“Excellent work Chief Rosa,” Kinto excused as he picked up his plate.

“Thank you Kinto, but I’ll get that,” The fae chief said noticing what Kinto was doing.

“No, I’m the guest,” Kinto didn’t just go for his plate but went for everyone’s plate.

“My what good manners,” Rosa noted.

Kinto smiled, “Thank you. It’s what my mother taught me,”

Rosa looked to her son and gave a tiny nod, “You should be taking notes son,”

Gene ignored the comment and simply took it. He looked to the side and noticing Midlothian nodding her head in agreement. All Gene could do is sigh. Typical; even on his birthday, he was being scolded. Today he was sweet seventeen, one step closer to legal adulthood. He knew his mother was waiting for the day he would be old enough to drink. Not sure he would get himself drunk, but it almost was a right of passage in some cases.

“Well, I should get going,” Kinto said excusing himself.

“Later man.” Gene bid.

“Yeah goodnight!” Midlothian chimed in.

“Be careful going home,” Rosa added.

Kinto nodded his reply and headed out the door leaving the little family alone.

“So? Did you have a good time?” Rosa asked.

Gene looked up at her with a smile, “Yeah Mom. It was great.”

Rosa’s face loosened, her eyes dropping, “I can tell you’re lying.”

Gene felt a soft punch to his chest. It wasn’t physical, but it was a telling sign of how disrespectful he had just been.

“I’m sorry Mom. I just...you know…”

“You wish your father was here,”

Gene didn’t have to say anything. When the “f” word was mentioned, Gene felt his chest tighten. An emotion rose within him but he kept it contained. At least for his mother.

Rosa walked over to her son and placed a hand upon his shoulder, “It’s alright to be mad at him sweetheart. If my father had been absent for my birthday I’d be just as angry.”

It wasn’t just his birthday. It had been all the other times his work as a merchant kept him from his family. If they could even be considered that to him. No marriage after all.

“Tell you what. Why don’t we take a little walk someplace?” Rosa offered.

Gene felt the tightness in his chest soften, “Where to?” He asked, looking up at his mother gently.

Rosa merely smiled and replied, “Just follow me. It’s the perfect place to give you your present.”

That was true, his mother hadn’t given him his birthday present. She had done so every year, but for a moment, Gene had thought himself too old for such things. But he supposed one was never too old to receive presents.

“Come along everyone,” Rosa instructed.

Midlothian hopped off the table and onto Gene’s shoulder, while Karn the wolf got up from the floor and padded over to his mistress.

The door creaked open as the little family stepped into the nighttime air. Gene felt a sudden chill as a breeze brushed past him. They walked past their house and through the village. Lights were still within the village. Apparently, the denizens had yet to fully wind down for the evening. Gene assumed it would be time for them to unwind as well. Once his mother’s little sojourn was done. Gene followed his mother past the village limits and the more they walked, he noticed something ahead: a hill. It wasn’t anything new, but simply something he had often spied during his youth. His mother had forbidden him to go, for fear of him falling In time, he had forgotten about the forbidden place, but now memories of his desire to explore brought him back there. For a moment he questioned what reason his mother had for bringing him here? It didn’t seem anywhere special, but he didn’t question it. He supposed his childish desire to see it had reignited.

They continued, reaching the bottom of the hill and working their way up. Gene felt his legs work themselves, muscles tightening as he did the upward climb. He hadn’t done much climbing in his life, nothing really to climb up. He supposed his body wasn’t used to this sort of exercise. He practiced with his sword sure, but climbing was mostly a different sort of exercise.

“We’re here.” Rosa announced, just as they reached the top.

Gene looked ahead and to his amazement, he spied a vast view of the valley before them. Gene could see a series of dotted lights in the distance. That was the Relm Clan village. And further off to the left was the Dan Clan village. Five great Fae clans in total, each one existing in harmony.

“When I was your age, my father, your grandfather took me up here and said this to me: “The doubt you feel is true, and all of this village will look to you, but worry not for your path is clear.”

Gene looked to his mother curiously, “And that means?”

Rosa reached towards her son and rubbed his head affectionately, “It just means you’re going to be a good chief.”

“Oh,” Gene said plainly, continuing to look ahead.

“And that reminds me, it’s time for your present.” Rosa reached into her pocket and pulled out an object.

Gene looked to it, clearly interested in the idea of a present. After all, one birthday he had received his red poncho. When he looked at the object, he noticed what the “present” was. What he saw was a long needle-like object, looking no bigger than his palm. Yet the tip was rounded at the point, more than likely to avoid any poking accidents. It was silver in color and noticed it had a yellow jewel at the top.

“What is it?” Gene asked.

“It’s pretty!” Midlothian said, peering down and gazing at the needle object with awe. Sapient as she was, even she couldn’t shake her natural ferret instincts.

“It’s a totem, one that has been passed down from one Lahn chief to the next,” Rosa explained, “My father gave it to me when I was your age, and now I’m giving it to you.”

Gene felt an intake of a disappointment, but didn’t show it to his mother. It wasn’t a complete disappointment however, for Gene had to feel some pride towards receiving a family heirloom. But still, it all came down to being the future chief.

“Thanks, Mom...I love it.” He said as he took the totem.

The moment he did, the jewel instantaneously changed to a red color. Gene felt his hand tremble, and for a moment he nearly dropped the jewel-encrusted totem.

“Surprised?” Rosa asked with a laugh, “The jewel changes color to suit the current holder.”

Gene held the totem aloft. He did admit to himself, this was cool, and a grin formed upon his face.

“I know how you feel Gene, well not entirely. You feel out of place due, like you don’t belong. But one day, you’ll be sitting on this hill, telling your child the same thing.”

“If I ever have a kid,” Gene replied.

“I thought the same thing, but then I met your father,” Rosa replied, “I never expected to meet a man, but there he was. Why your ideal girl could be right around the corner.”

Midlothian looked behind, taking the statement almost literally, “That would be a treat I guess. Now if only someone handsome would sweep me off my paws.” The ferret remarked.

Gene had to chuckle at that. Sometimes his familiar could be overly romantic. But at that moment, Gene felt at peace. He felt all the doubt he held formally vanish into the ether. All they had was this family moment, one that truly bonded them. Even if he was a hybrid in a village full of Fae, he at least had his family, his friend Kinto, they would see him through this and then…

Any thoughts that followed were interrupted as something rang out. Instinctively, Gene, Rosa, and their familiars looked behind them and realized the sounds were coming from the village! The longer they listened to them, they could tell they were screams!

The village remained dotted with lights, but those lights were partially snuffed out as a dark substance obscured them from view. Everyone in Ceres knew this substance well, and it filled both mother and son with dread.

“Chaos Mist!” Gene exclaimed.

“How did it get so close to the village?!” Midlothian cried out in alarm.

Normally wards and charms kept the mist at bay. Sometimes a little would seep in but nothing too grand.

Rosa got to her feet and kept a hand to the sword fastened at her hip, “We have to go! Check on the village!”

“Mom I’ll help!” Gene declared.

Normally a mother would want to keep her child from harm’s way, and Rosa certainly did, but she had made certain Gene was trained to defend himself, and as the future chief, Gene would have to provide service to his people.

“Alright, but stay close to me!” Rosa ordered, “Karn come!”

The wolf stood on the defensive and snarled, “Yes Mistress!”

Gene looked to Midlothian, and right away the ferret looked nervous. Nonetheless she said, “Lead the way!”

The whole family took off down the hill, their speed heightened by the descent. They quickly made it down to the hill base and continued their trek towards the village, the screams growing louder all the more. Before long, they made it to the village limits and a musky scent filled their nostrils. Chaos Mist always held a particular scent. Nothing too odorous, but enough that it stuck in everyone’s memories. All the more, cries rang out, Fae of all ages running about as they attempted to flee from the chaos. The mist itself wasn’t the cause, though extensive exposure could cause harm, instead it was what the mist brought that spurred alarm.

Running about, carrying blades, clubs, and all manners of blunt or sharp instruments, were short green-skinned creatures. Their bodies were stocky, with small pot-bellies poking out, their green skin studded with small hairs, and their faces held a distinct pig-like quality to them. Gene had heard of them, tales from travelers who had stopped in the village for a spell. Daemons came in every shape and size, each one a distinct type. This variety was known as…

“Goblins!” Gene said in both amazement and repulsion.

Goblins were a rather low ranked type of daemons. Usually, they held no strict hierarchy, but simply traveled along with stronger daemons. Gene didn’t see one, but he didn’t care at this moment, all he cared about was what his mother was telling him.

“Gene! Get your sword ready!” Rosa ordered.

Following his mother’s lead, Gene readied his sword, for he could see what was coming: Several goblins were advancing on them.

Gene’s eyes grew wide as they advanced. Squeals accompanying what their appearance might suggest. One held a short sword, beady black eyes focusing on Gene. With a squeal, the goblin lunged and Gene found himself raise his sword. That proved to be a mistake. Due to the goblin’s size, it nearly gutted Gene, so he stepped backward and lowered his sword. The smaller blade clanged and slid against the metal. Gene swung at the goblin but missed as the goblin backed off. Midlothian kept her perch upon Gene’s shoulder but found it all the harder to sit upon it.

As Gene continued to fight, he found himself faltering in his steps and soon landed flat on his bottom. Taking this moment, the goblin readied itself to strike Gene.

“Watch out!” With a cry, Midlothian leaped up and latched herself upon the goblin’s face.

“Midlo!” Gene cried.

The tiny ferret began clawing and biting the goblin’s face as much as she could. The goblin squealed and whined and taking its other hand, it threw Midlothian off. Midlothian grunted in pain as she was thrown forcefully upon the ground. Ignoring Gene for the moment, The goblin turned to the temporarily downed ferret.

“Leave her alone!” Gene cried, slashing forward.

This time, the blade sliced upon the belly of the goblin. The daemon whined in pained confusion. It lost its attention towards the boy and his familiar, and gazed upon its wound. It didn’t have time to react as another blade was thrust firmly into its neck. The blood that seeped from the belly wound was now joined by a spurt coming from its neckline. In short order, the daemon fell dead.

“Gene!” His mother said as she removed her weapon from the goblin corpse. Looking about, Gene noticed the bodies of several goblins strewn about, Karn himself casually ripping out the throat of a straggler. Rosa stared down firmly at her son, “Don’t lose your nerve!” She exclaimed. Outstretching her hand, Gene grabbed it and hoisted himself up. But he didn’t care about himself and instead focused on Midlothian.

“Midlo! Are you alright?” Gene frantically asked.

The ferret rose herself up, wincing slightly, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” She responded, “Then she spat upon the ground, “Ugh! Daemons taste so rotten! It’s worse than the rat!”

“Rat?” Rosa asked.

Then at last, Gene remembered he hadn’t told his mother of the rat incident. It had slipped his mind in the rush of his birthday. Even after returning home, he had wrestled with telling her, but swiftly put it aside. Mentioning it would have been the responsible thing, but honestly he simply ignored it.

“Um yeah well.” Gene stammered.

“Forget it, we have to concentrate on the villagers.” Rosa interrupted.

Suddenly, a loud thump sounded out from behind. Both parent and child, and their familiars turned around and gazed upon the creature before them. Midlothian squeaked and scampered up Gene’s leg to his shoulder, while Karn merely growled and formed a protective stance towards Rosa.

Standing before them was a large muscular creature, taller than the goblins, and just a little over a man’s size. Its face was bull-like, but no horns, only pointed ears and gray skin. It was clad head to toe in leather armor, the spots open for the arms. Each portion of the armor was studded with metal rings, giving off a sort of clinging effect. The armor ended right at his shins, revealing a pair of bare feet. In his arms, he held a large mace of sorts.

Gene and Rosa both knew what this type of daemon was, least from stories they had heard. The mere sight made Karn growl, and Midlothian cower. This thing was an ogre. They were among one of the smarter and stronger varieties of daemons. Not the most dangerous though, but closer up in the higher brackets.

The ogre grinned revealing a fang-filled mouth, and his silver eyes focused on the family before him.

“So? You the chief?” The ogre asked in a deep but raspy voice.

Gene stood there unsure of what to do, but Rosa boldly stepped forward. “Yes, who’s asking?”

“Name’s Husk and I’m the one leading this little attack on your precious village.” He chuckled.

Looking to his mother, Gene could see she still held a firm look fixed upon her face, “I don’t suppose I can ask you to leave can I?”

Husk chuckled again, “My dear chief, you know we daemons don’t negotiate. But if it makes you feel better, this isn’t personal.”

Rosa continued to stare the daemon down, “Then what is it?”

Taking out his mace, Husk prepped it, “Orders.”

“From who?” Rosa demanded.”

Husk raised the mace high and with a lunge, he shouted, “You won’t live long enough to learn!”

The mace came down, slamming right where Rosa was. The Lahn chief had moved at the last minute, Karn mirroring her movements.

“Gene stay back!” Rosa ordered.

Gene wisely obeyed and watched his mother and her familiar work. The ogre, being a larger creature, was a little slower in his movements, something Rosa and Karn took advantage of. His mother dodged, sidestepping every which way, all the while keeping her sword in a perfect position. Husk advanced again, but in that moment, Karn leapt up and latched himself down upon the ogre’s bicep.

“Let go!” Husk shouted, but the fae wolf continued to hold on, biting down as hard as he could.

“Wow! Ms. Rosa and Karn are really strong!” Midlothian exclaimed.

Gene had to admit to himself, they were doing a good job. He had never seen his mother fight before, and he could easily see her strategy. As Karn distracted the ogre, Rosa reached in for the kill, jabbing her sword forward.

Suddenly, the ogre made a jolting movement, kicking his foot upward and knocking Rosa’s sword clear out of her hands! With her distracted, Husk kicked again and sent her down. Then with an added punishment, he threw Karn off with a swift lash of his arm.

“Mom! Karn!” Gene shouted.

Husk didn’t turn around and instead focused on the injured woman and familiar. At that point, Gene felt a sudden emotion overtake him. That very emotion overrode any rationality or fear that would normally hold him back. He thrust himself forward and jammed his sword as hard as he could into the ogre’s arm. Husk roared in pain, and turned around with a glare, staring down the teenage half breed before him.

Then the fear took full control of Gene’s mind. He felt his legs fastened to the ground. He screamed at himself to move but found it impossible. Instead, all he could do was look up and watch as the fist rammed right into his chest.

“You little punk!” Husk roared as Gene was knocked back, Midlothian flying off his shoulder.

Gene fell to the ground, still feeling the numbing pain in his chest. That had hurt, hurt more than any punch Garth could have given him.

“Gene!” Rosa shouted.

Staring up, Gene could see Husk was just standing there. He expected the ogre to make another move. But to Gene’s surprise the ogre reached inside his armor and pulled something out. Though Gene couldn’t get a clear look at it, it appeared to be a small black ball.

“Normally I wouldn’t mind stomping down a little brat, but I’m just going to speed through this.” Husk explained. The ogre flashed a nasty grin, “Know this! The islands! The world! It’s under the ownership of the Warlock King!”

“The Warlock King?” Gene repeated.

Before anything could be explained, Husk threw the ball down. The moment it crashed against the ground, a great breeze billowed forth. It hit Gene right in the face, making his eyes tear.

“Mom!” Gene shouted.

“Gene!” His mother shouted back.

The Chaos Mist swirled about, and for that moment they could have sworn it was growing. The mist overtook everything, swallowing those unlucky enough to be within it. Soon Gene found his vision blinded, nothing but black. And then everything went dark.

All in all, not a very happy birthday for him.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After awakening, Gene finds himself in a new place. With recent events still ringing in his mind, he tries to make sense of it and looks for his next destination.

Gene.

He heard his name being called.

Gene. Do you accept the light?

“What?”

The light within, do you accept it?

He didn’t know what to think. The question was so sudden, that he wasn’t sure about anything to really. All he could do was say, “Yes?”

Then that is all you need.

And then the light banished the darkness, and Gene Lahn came to.

XXX

Husk growled as he picked at the wound. He hadn’t expected anything to pierce his skin. Ogres were born tough by design. They sprang forth from the murkiest parts of the Chaos Mist, ready and willing to kill. But some little runt’s blade had cut through him. He knew he would have to apply some healing poultice. Soon he would be right as rain.

“You shouldn’t aggravate it.” A female voice warned.

Husk looked to his left and noticed a small indigo black colored fox sitting before him. It’s violet eyes focused on him.

The ogre merely grunted and returned to his wound, “What do you want?” He snarled.

The vixen continued to stare at the ogre, her gaze never straying. “One little boo boo and you unleash the mist bomb?” The vixen spoke in a chiding voice, “You know our lord told you to save it for the most direst of situations.”

“The runt stabbed me! I panicked!” Husk retorted.

“You’re a daemon for chaos’s sake! Show some class!” The vixen chided once more.

“Enough of you Lileve!” Husk waved the vulpine off, “Did you come to treat me like a child? Or do you have some business?”

The vixen remained fixated, her eyes still obsessing over the bleeding wound, “I just merely wanted to ask if you felt it?”

Husk continued to tend to the wound, halting his picking and attempting to instead soothe it, “Feel what?”

“The surge!” Lileve spat, “Certainly within all this darkness, even you could feel the faintest trace of light.”

“Light schimght,” Husk retorted, “Doubt it would make any difference.

Lileve’s violet eyes narrowed, “Fool, it can make all the difference.”

Husk glared at the fox, his face tightening as his intelligence was questioned.

“Our lord has new orders for you. You are to go to the Island of the Forests to make certain the plan goes off without a hitch.” Lileve ordained.

Husk let out a grunt, but showed no aggression, “All right. If it’s from our lord.”

And the ogre vanished into the darkness, leaving the vixen alone. She sat there within the dark, alone with her thoughts, least the ones she didn’t share with her king.

Some thoughts were only for herself.

XXX

Gene felt breath in his lungs. It wasn’t the kind where you held your breath for a long time. Instead, it was the kind when one woke from an intense dream, or a nightmare.

All at once, Gene’s eyes were greeted to more darkness, but it wasn’t the Chaos Mist. Instead he could see traces of the night sky amidst the trees and heard the chirping of crickets. A strange smell entered his nostrils and that alone made him lift himself up. As much as he could see, he wasn’t home. Nor even in the woods. There were trees, but everything seemed wilder and certain dampness hung in the air. He still sat upon the ground, moving onto his knees before getting up fully. He kept a cautious eye for what lay around him, and kept his ears open as well.

“Gene?”

That voice! He looked down and laying there was Midlothian.

“Midlo!” Gene announced kneeling to his familiar’s level.

The ferret looked up with a weak grin, “Oh Gene! I’m so glad you’re safe!” The ferret said with a wince.

“Are you alright?” Gene asked.

He then noticed Midlothian’s left paw was raised. The ferret attempted to put it down only to wince again. As she lifted it, a small red dot appeared where it had lain.

“You’re bleeding!” Gene said with alarm.

“Oh this? It’s nothing.” Midlothian weakly smiled.

Outstretching his hand, Gene beckoned, “Here let me help.”

Lifting her, he put his familiar upon his shoulder. Once Midlothian was properly settled, she granted her master a smile.

“Thanks.” She replied with a wince, “Not how I expected your birthday to go.”

“Same here,” Gene added.

The pair continued to glance about, and it was Midlothian that asked the question, “Where are we?”

Gene carefully glanced at his surroundings. The entire area was like a forest, but seemed more wild and untamed, lacking the structure of the woods at home. Then there was the wet smell in the air. Gene tried to place his finger on it, even so, that he concentrated solely on his thoughts and ignored everything else.

“Gene look out!” Midlothian shouted, before giving a wince of pain as she pointed with her bad paw on instinct.

Something thrust itself from the bushes and charged towards Gene. It was scaly, low to the ground with a tail and a long snout filled with sharp teeth as it opened its mouth. It was a gator! A swamp gator to be precise! Gene had heard stories from outside his own village; his island even. Now he was seeing something up close.

Instinctively the halfling moved out of the way, swiftly taking out his sword. He held it in front of him as the gator turned to him.

“What are you waiting for!? Stab it!” Midlothian shouted.

At that moment, Gene felt hesitant. This wasn’t like a daemon, not a creature driven by chaos, but an animal looking for its next meal. That sort of cut the line between what was right in half.

The gator snapped its jaws and advanced towards Gene, and the boy held his sword aloft all the more. He had to do something. He knew he couldn’t stand here all night; otherwise, he would end up in some creature’s digestive tract.

An emotion rose within him, he wasn’t sure if it was panic or resolve, but he assumed it was the former. The gator continued to stare at him hungrily with its reptilian eyes.

Gene…

He took a step backward, and the gator moved forward.

Don’t be afraid Gene…

It was hard not to be afraid. Something easier said than done.

Your light. Use your light!

The gator lunged, and Gene thrust forward, not taking care to see where he struck. The moment he did however a bright flash erupted in the air. Gene was momentarily blinded by its sheer brilliance. The gator let out a roar as the attack struck the ground between it and Gene. When the light ended, Gene stared at the ground before him and noticed a scorch mark, that and the gator fleeing the scene, back into the swamp brush.

“Gene your sword!” Midlothian cried.

Staring down at his blade, Gene could see the metal was glowing a shining white. Gene could only mutter a simple, “What the?” Before the blade’s light died down. Staring down at the sword, Gene held it aloft, examining it for any sign of irregularity. Just then, a rustle came from the side. Gene whirled towards it fearing another gator, but as something emerged, he saw a familiar shade of green.

“Kinto?” Gene said.

The half-blind man looked up and grinned, “Gene!”

Working his way towards the pair, Kinto looked relieved to see them. “Thank goodness!” He exclaimed, “When the Chaos Mist showed up I didn’t know what to think.”

“Wait? You know what happened?” Midlothian asked.

“Yes, I heard the commotion in the village and went to help,” Kinto explained, “I was fighting off some goblins when the mist swallowed everything up. Last thing I remembered was a bright light.”

Gene raised his eye curiously, “Bright light?”

Midlothian raised her eye, “You fought?”

“Yes,” Kinto answered to both.

The ferret shook her head, “That’s kind of hard to believe. I mean taking down some bullies is fine, but I couldn’t picture you fighting goblins. No offense,” The ferret said.

“None taken,” Kinto replied.

“Never mind that,” Gene interrupted, “Was there anything else?”

Kinto looked at Gene curiously, “Anything else?”

Gene considered his words carefully, “The light...was there a voice too?”

A mark of surprise was etched on Kinto’s face causing Gene for a moment he sounded crazy, “Actually yes.”

“What did it say?”

“It said, “You are chosen”.”

Gene thought back to his own experience with the light and knew in his heart this wasn’t a coincidence.

“I have to show you something,” Gene said holding out his sword.

The boy stared at the blade hard, focusing his attention upon it.

“What are you doing?” Kinto asked.

“Just watch,” Gene instructed. Then in a brief flash, the sword illuminated.

Kinto took a step backward, “Wait? That light came from you? That’s what drew me here!”

Still, in amazement, Gene kept his sword aloft for a moment waiting for another light burst. But, none came.

“This is beyond weird,” Gene replied as he sheathed his sword.

“You’re telling me,” Midlothian replied but winced from the pain in her paw.

Kinto noticed that and looked over. “Your paw.”

Walking over to it, Kinto held it gently as he examined it.

“I just hurt it when the goblins attacked. It’s really noth-” Midlothian didn’t even finish her sentence as she winced once more.

“Sadly I don’t have any first aid with me. I’m sure there’s a village nearby we can-” Kinto was cut off as something peculiar occurred.

Kinto’s hand began to glow a bright blue, and from it something shiny coated Midlothian’s paw.

The ferret nearly fell off of Gene’s shoulder as she felt the substance appear then disappear. Once it was gone, the ferret held out her paw. “It’s water!” She exclaimed, “My paw! It’s all better!” To illustrate, the ferret flexed her paw and showed no sign of wincing.

“What? How could water do that?” Gene asked himself. He turned to Kinto who was staring at his hand.

“Okay, this is an interesting night.” Kinto understated.

All of this was happening so suddenly, and at the moment Gene didn’t know where his thoughts should lay?

“We have to head back!” Gene immediately stated.

“I agree!” Midlothian piped.

“That’s easier said than done. We don’t even know “where” we are.” Kinto stated.

“Yeah but-” Gene was about to say before Kinto put his hand on his shoulder.

“Gene look. I know you’re worried about your mother and the village. I feel you. But we can’t do anything right now, we have to find someplace to sleep, then in the morning, we plan our next move. Okay?”

An argument started to bubble up within Gene, but he found himself pushing it down as he considered the rationality of Kinto’s advice.

“Fine.” He relented.

“Alright. Let’s see if we can find a safe place to sleep? I’m sure there is a village around here.” Kinto suggested.

“In this dismal swamp?” Midlothian asked disbelievingly.

“You’d be surprised where people will pop up,” Kinto stated.

“Alright, so where do we look?” Midlothian asked another question.

That was a big question, they were in the middle of a swamp with no clear destination in mind. Gene thought real hard about where to go.

Go forward. Just past the tree with the notch.

Gene snapped his head back as a sharp pain coursed through his head.

“Gene! Are you alright?” Midlothian asked concerned.

Placing a hand to his forehead, Gene responded, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Kinto eyed him curiously. “You sure?”

“Yes and no.” Gene answered, “But I think we need to go this way.” He said pointing ahead.

Midlothian pointed herself ahead like an arrow, “Why that way?”

Shaking his head, Gene replied, “I don’t know. Let’s just go okay?”

Without saying another word, Gene walked forward. Midlothian said nothing but merely looked back towards Kinto who shrugged in return. The trio commenced, continuing to walk without any idea of where they were going. Least in Midlothian and Kinto’s case.

“Gene where are we going?” Midlothian asked breaking the brief silence that had cast over them.

“Looking for something,” Gene replied.

“That doesn’t narrow it down for us,” Midlothian remarked.

Just as she had said that they came to a stop. Ahead there lay a tree, a tree that Gene eyed curiously.

“There!” He suddenly exclaimed.

Placing his hand on the tree, he ran his hand over it, and when he removed it, he announced, “Tree with a mark!”

“A tree with a mark?” Midlothian spoke confusedly.

“Yeah, that’s the tree I was looking for.” Gene announced.

“Why were you looking for this tree specifically?” Kinto asked.

Gene paused, staring at his friend uncertainty. “A voice told me.”

“A voice?” Kinto repeated.

Midlothian shifted a little upon her shoulder perch. “Wait? You heard a voice in your head, and you are actually listening to it?”

Gene looked uncertainly to the side, “Um...yes?”

A brief pause halted the moment, and Midlothian placed a paw to Gene’s head, “It’s worse than I thought. The shock of everything is making him lose his mind.”

“This isn’t a time to joke.” Kinto scolded.

“I’m not joking! I’m honestly concerned!” Midlothian retorted.

“Look it doesn’t matter, the voice told me to find a tree like this and a little further ahead,” Gene parted through the bushes and sure enough, “Is civilization.”

Sure enough, a village lay ahead. Several buildings, homes, businesses, all situated about a path. Smiling to himself, Gene stepped into the pathway with Kinto following in disbelief.

Glancing about, Mildlothian still couldn’t shake off the air of uncertainty hanging about, “Still feel uncomfortable about this.”

The little trio entered into the sleeping town. Not a single trace of life remained. Wherever they were, it was obvious that perhaps they had been out for a little while, which only made Gene think of his Clan all the more. Gene thoughts were momentarily interrupted as Kinto rapped on a door. Before Gene could ask, he looked up and noticed the word Inn hanging above. Obvious for their situation. Better than sleeping outside at least. Sure enough, the door opened up revealing a human man standing at the door.

“Do you know how late it is?” The man asked irritably. It could be presumed he was heading to bed. It probably wasn’t a 24-hour inn.

“My friends and I need a room for the night,” Kinto said.

The human innkeeper looked ready to speak, but merely shrugged and offered them a place inside.

“Lucky break,” Midlothian observed.

“Yeah,” Gene agreed.

Stepping inside, the trio was introduced to a general counter with stairs leading up. A door, presumably the innkeeper’s living quarters lay to the right.

“You’re lucky we still have a room available,” The innkeeper said, still showing no signs of halting his irritation, “One bedroom, one bed,”

Glancing about the room, Midlothian muttered, “Considering how far out in the sticks they are, he should be happy to get “any” business,”

The comment earned her a little “shush” from Gene.

“I got this covered,” Kinto said as he dropped a few coins upon the counter.

The innkeeper handed him a key, “Room 1,”

Kinto looked to Gene and said, “Consider this another birthday present,” He smiled.

Gene followed Kinto upstairs, and sure enough, they were able to find the room, opening it up with the key. As they stepped inside, a peculiar smell hit their noses. A musty smell that could only come from layers of dust and perhaps something worse. In any case, it was better than sleeping outside.

“Nice place,” Midlothian remarked.

Though Midlothian didn’t share that sentiment.

One bed lay in the corner, with a simple window to the outside. The room itself was small but rather cozy.

“You want the bed?” Kinto asked.

Though the offer was generous, Gene had to ask, “What about you?”

Suddenly Kinto let out a yawn, “I’m too tired to care at this point. I’ll just take the corner and pass out,”

Taking no time to waste, Midlothian hopped up on the bed and quickly settled herself, “Well I’m certainly catching some Z’s,”

Closing the door, Gene undid his belt and set it down by the bed before joining his familiar. Kinto set himself down in a corner, his staff beside him. Suddenly something was tossed to Kinto. Looking down, he could see it was the pillow.

“Take it. You can at least lay your head on something,” Gene said.

Kinto smiled back at him and replied, “Thanks,”

Gene smiled back, but quickly faded as his mind delved deep into thought.

“Don’t worry, tomorrow we’ll figure everything out and make our way home,” Kinto said hopefully.

Gene settled himself underneath the blanket and lay his head down, “I know,”

In no time, the three friends fell into a deep sleep, and waited for the morning, hoping it would clear the path before them.

And within that all, Gene started to dream.

XXX

“Once long ago, the five islands were besieged by a terrible plague. A great surge of Chaos Mist had emerged, threatening to swallow the five islands in its wake. The good spirits sensing this evil, called upon a warrior from each island to represent them as Champions,”

That was the story told so often in the islands, a tale known both by young and old. Gene had heard it many times as a boy, a bedtime story told to him by his mother.

“Heed this legend,”

There it was, the voice, the very same that had urged him to wake up.

“Who are you?” Gene found himself asking.

“You will know in time. Head into the swamp, find the cat of plant and flesh,”

“What?”

“Don’t worry, just sleep, and let the path clear itself,”

“I don’t understand,”

All of this was confusing. Was this even a dream anymore? Gene wondered that before the voice spoke one final time.

“Rest, you’re going to need it,”

And so Gene allowed himself to sleep, and soon it was morning.

XXX

The moment the first rays of the sun hit Gene’s eyes, that’s when he realized it was morning. Kinto was the first to awaken him, and as soon as they were acclimated enough they got up and headed downstairs. Sadly, the inn did not offer breakfast or any sort of meal. Apparently, it provided the bare bones in regards to spending the night. The innkeeper seemed very happy to let them go.

“Well he was certainly friendly,” Midlothian sarcastically remarked.

“Maybe he’s not used to customers?” Gene suggested.

“He should consider himself lucky is what he should!” The ferret hotly declared.

“Regardless, we need supplies,” Kinto reminded.

Indeed without supplies, their journey could end with their starvation, and it wasn’t as if any of them were equipped for hunting. Gene had his sword, but overall a hunter he was not.

“There’s bound to be some kind of shop here right?” Gene asked.

“Considering we found an inn it seems plausible,” Said Kinto.

Midlothian raised an eye towards Kinto, “I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or genuine?”

Kinto only smirked while Gene kept a good eye out for a form of general store. The town itself seemed to be waking up, people were about at least. Gene wouldn’t have put it past Kinto to wait till the sun had fully risen so they could shop. His friend was smart like that after all.

“I guess we should get-”

Suddenly a bestial roar rang out followed by an assortment of cries. It was coming from ahead, near the back of the village. Instinctively, Gene ran towards the commotion.

“Gene what are you doing!?” Midlothian cried.

“Gene!” Kinto shouted.

Gene paid them no mind and continued to run. As he did, a couple of villagers ran by, one of them falling before getting himself back up. The source of the commotion was unknown, but soon a loud exclamation gave them their answer.

“A dragon! Mad dragon!”

Coming to a halt, Gene spied as something large and green entered his view. The creature itself had green scales with a yellow underbelly, standing on two legs leaving the underside exposed. Claws lay at the end of two stocky arms, with a tail swishing about. A tuft of slightly spiky red hair lay atop the creature’s head, a smaller tuft at the tip of the creature’s tail. Two horns pointing backward, serving as a “crown” of sorts.

Opening up a maw of sharp teeth from its reptilian face, its silver eyes scanned the area as a pair of membranous wings spread out from it’s back. Gene knew this creature could be none other than a dragon.

“A dragon!? What’s a dragon doing here?” Midlothian called out in fear.

Kinto joined them from behind, his functioning eye widening in surprise.

The dragon let out a mighty roar, “Beware humans!” The dragon called in a female voice, strangely soft but broadened as she cried, “Your crimes and sins will not go unpunished! I am here to wreak the vengeance that is so right owed to you!” The dragoness bared her claws and snarled, “Run before I smite thee!”

Gene was too amazed at the sight. He had never seen a dragon before. Sure his father had told tales of how he had done business in the dragon queendom, but he had never seen one in person. Dragons were regarded as mighty warriors, but something seemed off about the dragon. Namely in the gray bandanna that hung around her neck. If she pulled it up it would have made her look like a bandit.

“Should we do something?” Gene asked reaching for his sword.

“You’re serious? Fighting a dragon?” Kinto remarked.

“Now I know you’re being sarcastic,” Midlothian said.

Before any answer could be uttered, someone spoke.

“Hold it right dere dragon!”

And as the trio looked up, it appeared as if a savior had arrived.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new savior arrives to slay the attacking dragon, Gene and his friends soon discover all is not what it seems with the new "hero".

The dragon and everyone present whirled their heads towards the source of the voice. Standing in the distance lay a figure. The figure itself was feminine, (if the voice wasn’t obvious enough), but overall it wasn’t human. The wolf-like tail that swished behind with the canine visage only identified the figure as a lupine. Lupines, the residents of the Isle of Storms.

Letting out a snarl, the dragon roared, “Who dares to challenge me!?” Her voice dropping deep.

The lupine reached into a side pack located on her hip and pulled out a long brown cylindrical object. Taking out a lighter, the lupine ignited the flame and put it against the tip of the object. In moments, smoke rose as she started to puff. It was obvious she was smoking a cigar the moment she exhaled the smoke.

“I do! Name’s Sierra Valgez!” The lupine cried.

“It matters not! All will fall before my might!” The dragoness roared as she charged forward.

The moment the dragon charged, the lupine Sierra dodged, yet the moment she did, the dragon swung her tail nearly knocking Sierra down. But to everyone’s surprise, Sierra flipped over the tail and landed perfectly on the other side.

“Wow! Did you see that?” Gene called.

Lupines were known for their agility, but Gene was witnessing it for the first time. The dragoness whirled around and slashed with her claws. Sierra dodged with each strike. On the final strike, the tip of the nail nearly struck the cigar but missed it by a single inch. Further and further the dragon drove the lupine back, and each swipe only signaled the lupine to dodge. Taking a mighty thrust, the dragon drove forward but the lupine leaped into the air twirling, a trail of smoke from the cigar following her. Landing behind the dragon, the lupine outstretched her palm and pushed it against the dragon. 

Suddenly, the dragon became erect, as if she had been stiffened. For a few moments, the dragon froze, then with a gasp, she put her claws to her heart, then with a sway, she fell flat upon her stomach. A full minute passed before it became apparent the dragon was not getting up.

Taking out her cigar and blowing a stream of smoke, the lupine announced, “All right folks! De dragon is dead!”

The remaining villagers looked at each other questionably.

“Dead?”

“How can this be?”

“What did she do?”

Questions like that sounded out in succession at the strange display.

“Now now I suppose you folks have questions, but it’s very simple like,” The lupine began to explain, “Ya see it’s like this,” The lupine held out her palm, “I’ve got myself a specials sort of trick perfect for putting down dragons. I just simply struck in the right like pressure point which sent a shock wave to the dragon’s heart, stimulizing a heart attack,”

The villagers hardly looked convinced.

“If ya don’t believe me check it for yaself!” Offered the lupine.

All of the villagers looked to one another questionably. Each one seemed to be wanting the other to go check, that is until one gained the courage going over to the seemingly dead dragon.

The lone villager, a man stood fearfully above the dragon. Slowly he lowered himself down and briskly poked the dragon. Nothing happened. Then he poked again. Nothing once more. A few more pokes and then he put a hand upon it and listened close.

Standing up, he addressed the rest of the villagers, “It’s dead,”

For a moment disbelief lay upon their faces, but soon they erupted into cheerful murmurs as the villagers crowded around the lupine woman.

“Oh thank you good lady!” One villager exclaimed.

“Yes, you saved us!” Another said.

“Eh, it’s no problem! Just doing my civil duty,” The lupine responded.

“Please maam. Tell us your name!”

The lupine took a puff of her cigar again, blowing out a cloud of smoke into the air, “Sierra. Sierra Valgez,” The lupine answered.

“Well, Miss. Sierra. You must stay!”

“Please! Let us reward you for your efforts!”

Even from where they were standing, Gene, Kinto, and Midlothian could tell the lupine was grinning.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Sierra said.

XXX

The village was in full swing as news quickly spread about the dragon-slaying lupine. Sierra was given the red carpet treatment as she became the newest celebrity. The entire village crowded around the feeding trough, the local eatery/bar. Funny enough it was an open sort of bar. Quite possibly it was due to how small the village was, that, and how far in the sticks it was.

Sierra took advantage of the hospitality, ordering a frosty mug of beer along with a rather extravagant meal. Even in the back, the cook went to work preparing the tall order, all the while Sierra drank her beer. As she set down her mug after taking another swig she took another puff of her cigar, blowing the smoke to the open air.

Gene and the group parted through the crowd and got a good look at Sierra.

Sierra herself was a rather fully endowed lupine, her fur brown with a white underbelly going down from her mouth. Her clothing consisted of a blue colored vest with an orange tank top underneath. Her tail hung out from a pair of shorts, a long thing of the same brown color with a black tip. A pair of long pink vinyl gloves lay wrapped upon her arms, leaving enough space for her fingers to poke through. And likewise, a pair of black leggings lay upon her shins, her bare feet left open. What drew one into Sierra’s looks was her long silver hair hanging down her back.

Gene himself had never seen a lupine before, neither had Midlothian for that matter. Sure they had heard stories whenever Gene’s father told them of his dealing with the lupines in the Island of Storms. Looking closely, one could see they were indeed walking wolves. Though it was ill-advised to refer to them by that word. “Wolf” was a slur that had long been abandoned, back in the days before the five races became united.

“All right folks don’t crowd me,” Sierra said as she finished off her beer. Setting the mug down, she gave a burp, “Hey! Hurry it up with that grub!” She ordered.

“It’s coming right up maam!” The cook called back.

Sierra’s face contorted in annoyance but shrugged as she returned her attention to her cigar.

As the lupine smoked, Midlothian’s nose wrinkled. Throughout her life, the fae ferret had made it no secret she hated smoking. And as Gene neared, he could smell a strong scent coming from the rolled tobacco stick.

“Um excuse me, Ms. Sierra?” Gene spoke up.

Sierra turned her eye to the boy, “Hmm? What is it, kid?”

Gene felt his legs turn to jelly. He had heard stories about heroes from books. He had eaten them up, great tales of men and women taking down monsters, going on adventures, and fighting evil in general.

“Well, it’s just I wanted to say it was really neat how you took down that dragon, that’s all.” Gene suddenly spoke up.

Putting a paw to her nose, Midlothian added, “Yes, you must have been pretty brave facing a creature like that,”

Sierra chuckled, “Eh it’s no big deal my good weasel,”

Midlothian’s tail shot up, “Weasel!?”

The ferret was about to retort when Sierra continued, “And kid, facing a dragon isn’t something ya can do like that!” Sierra said snapping her fingers for emphasis, “Ya needs a specials kinds of feeling in ya gut!” Raising her muzzle to the air, Sierra called, “And speaking of gut, how’s that grub coming along?”

“Still on its way maam!” The cook called back.

“Well hurry it up I’m wasting away here!” The lupine called impatiently.

The lupine’s figure did appear rather skinny, though her energy when facing the dragon implied she had ample energy. Lupine agility withstanding.

“Interesting you were able to take a dragon down like that,” Kinto said working his way next to Gene. “Especially considering I’ve never heard of a skill you used, stopping its heart like that,”

As Gene looked to Kinto, he noticed his friend’s face looked firm, but he could sense the skepticism in his voice.

“Trust me it’s not an easy skill ta learn. Ya needs specials training like,”

Kinto’s eye raised fully indicating his skepticism, “Really?”

Sierra took another puff on her cigar and blew a trail of smoke rings, “Yeah, ya do,”

Just then, the chef came with Sierra’s food, at least the initial order. The lupine had made quite a tall demand. The moment it arrived, she set her cigar down in the ashtray and dove at the food, grabbing at it and wolfing it down with gusto.

“What a pig,” Midlothian muttered with a shudder.

Suddenly Gene felt a nudge. He looked to Kinto who merely gestured him to follow. Gene felt questionable but obeyed his friend. Kinto led them past the crowd of villagers and headed towards the back of the village. They turned towards a shed and there lying down was the dragon. The creature itself lay lifeless, belly down, not moving an inch.

“What is it Kinto?” Gene asked.

Kinto leaned down and examined the dragon. Taking his hand, he opened up the dragon’s eye.

“Eww! Don’t touch a dead body!” Midlothian exclaimed.

Standing up, Kinto said, “It’s not dead,”

Both Gene and Midlothian cocked their heads back at the sudden declaration, “What?” Gene asked.

“But we saw that Sierra women kill it,” Midlothian reminded.

Raising his staff high in the air, Kinto said, “Trust me and watch,”

Bringing his staff down, Kinto jammed the pointed end of his staff right onto the dragon’s tail, nothing happened. Kinto did it again and still nothing. He did it a third time, then a fourth time, then on the fifth time.

“YEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!” The dragon suddenly shot up with a cry!

Taking her tail, the dragoness rubbed the spot Kinto had struck and blown on it. Once she was done, the swirled towards Kinto in anger, “Are you crazy!? What’s the matter with you!? Don’t you know striking a tail like that is rude!?”

A silence cut the air as the sudden realization hit everyone: the dragon was alive, and both parties were shocked.

The dragon cupped her claws to her mouth, “Oh my, oh dear,”

“You’re alive!” Gene exclaimed.

The dragon looked very sheepish and kicked the ground, “Yes...I am,”

“But how? We saw Sierra kill you! You weren't even breathing!” Midlothian added.

“Little known fact about dragons, they can play dead,” Kinto explained.

“Really?” Gene asked.

“Yes, my mother told me about it. Dragons can put themselves into a state that can mimic death, however, they remain aware of what’s going on around them,” Kinto further explained.

“So that means?” Midlothian started.

“The whole fight was fake?” Gene finished.

Kinto nodded, “Right, just a scam I take it?” he asked to the dragon.

The dragon put her claws together and chuckled nervously, “Well it was really more of Boss’s idea, but I wasn’t going to honestly hurt anyone! I wouldn’t hurt a fly! Boss just said to make it more convincing.” The dragon felt all eyes on her and they were not happy, “Look I don’t suppose I can ask you to not say anything right?”

The answer was a definitive “no” as the party started to turn around.

“No, wait!” The dragon called grabbing hold of Gene.

“Hey let go!” Gene called.

“Come on please! Don’t say anything! Boss is trying to work out payment! Enough to keep us going!”

Gene tugged and pulled, and was only helped by Kinto trying to pry the dragon’s grip, and Midlothian even attempting to bite but found it hard due to the dragon’s scales. A dragon’s hide was stated to be very tough.

Pull with his free arm, he found it was nearly impossible. Not only did dragons have tough hides, but they were also noted to be very physically strong. The more he tugged, the stronger the dragon’s grip became.

“I said let go!” Gene removed his free hand in an attempt to strike, but the moment he did, he felt some energy leave him. Kinto and Midlothian watched as a beam of energy, the same that had emerged the previous night with the swamp gators.

The energy flew towards the open hit and struck the roof, surprising the crowd. Everyone halted their crowding around Sierra and looked behind them towards the source. The moment they noticed the walking bulk of green scales, they let out a series of murmurs. In the shock, the dragon released Gene allowing him and his friends to flee towards the villagers.

“They’re con artists!” Gene cried.

“Yes! They’re nothing but low life swindling thieves!” Midlothian tacked on.

Kinto said nothing, feeling that his friends would be better suited for revelations such as this. The villagers looked to one another but were suddenly pushed out of the way by Sierra. The lupine held a look of shock and confusion upon her face, but it fell the moment she noticed the dragon standing.

“Uh oh!” The lupine muttered. Immediately she strode over, heading towards the dragon, “Now hold on folks! Just a little technical difficulty. As you can see I merely “stunned” the dragon. Easy mistake! I’ll just take care of dhe dragon and we can all gets backs to-”

“The jig is up Boss,” The dragon said.

Sierra looked to the crowd, noting their angry expressions. She could make excuses, but there was no denying the evidence before them, “I know...dog fang it!”

As the angry mob started to form Sierra and her dragon companion took off running, deep into the swamp.

As Gene and his friends stood there, it took some time for them to settle with their feelings. Gene had felt some admiration for the lupine, but now it had vanished. After all, there was no honor among thieves.

XXX

“Ah dang it all! Darn it! Just freakin darn it!” Sierra fumed.

She and the dragon had gotten far enough from the village that they would certainly not follow. And the moment they did, they wound up making quite a fuss as their little plan had been foiled.

“Dat was the scam of the century! And you had to ruin it all!” Sierra yelled at the dragon.

“Well golly I’m sorry boss!, but I couldn’t help it! That man slammed his staff down on my tail!” The dragon protested.

“You’re a freakin dragon! Aren’t ya sposed to have scales as hard as steel?” Sierra said throwing her arms up in the air.

The dragoness crossed her arms, “I’m not invincible! Besides, that plan was probably doomed to fail anyways!”

Waving her hand off, Sierra replied, “Eh ya don’t know what ya talking about!”

“Oh don’t I? Your whole plan was for me to play dead until nightfall, while you stuffed your face with all that good food and drink. I get hungry too you know!” The dragoness said crossly.

“Eh yer always hungry,” Sierra reminded.

“So are you,” The dragon responded.

Right on cue, both of the girl’s stomachs growled fiercely.

“Ah shad up!” Sierra spat.

Looking down at her stomach, the dragon sighed, “I’m sorry Boss,”

Once her stomach quieted down, Sierra’s expression softened and she looked to her dragon companion, “Look Medina. It’s okay, we’ll just have to come up with sometin betta!” Sierra replied optimistically.

Smiling, the dragon, Medina piped, “Yeah! We’ll come up with something!”

“Why wit my brains and yer muscle, we can handle anything. We’re like a dynamic duo or sometin,”

Sierra was about to take a drag of her cigar, when she remembered, “Dang! Left my stoagie back at the village,” Shrugging to herself, Sierra reached into her side pack and fished out another cigar. Lighting it up, Sierra puffed then blew another smoke cloud to the air.

Waving some of the smoke away, Medina asked, “Do you think you should stop smoking Boss?”

“Eh don’t start dat again! I’m in perfect health!” Sierra protested.

Her continuous smoking had been a frequent subject between the two of them. Smoking had long been discovered to be hazardous to one’s health, and Sierra quite frankly smoked like a chimney. Had been ever since she was the sweet age of sixteen. Though lupines had very strong respiratory systems, even their mighty lungs would have their limits. Due to their skill at growing tobacco, a smoking lupine was very common among the islands.

Shaking her head, Medina followed after Sierra, “Whatever you say, Boss,” Medina replied.

Her reply had two meanings. One was for her companion's oral fixation, and the other was for the proposed future scam. Though she had expressed optimism towards it, Medina did have her doubts. She always did but tried to keep it hidden from Sierra.

“Just you wait sister! Once we hit it big, we’ll show those creeps at the Thieves Guild they were sorry for kicking us out!” Sierra boasted.

It had been a little close to a year since their expulsion from the Guild. Oh, it was just a simple mistake. A little dinner that had gone awry, all to give her Medina a happy birthday. Though in some respects Medina agreed with Sierra. After all, it wasn’t their faults they were both born with such healthy appetites. Oh appetite, such a concept that plagued them. Their current station in life had been leaving them constantly hungry, and for gluttonous creatures such as they, that was truly a distressing situation.

But, no matter what, she and Sierra dealt with it all the same. That’s the way they were, and overall it was the life of a thief, to roll with the punches and get right back up on the horse. The moment Medina thought of a horse, her mouth watered. She could go for some horse meat.

“Hey ya coming?” Sierra called.

Snapping out of her stupor, Medina wiped her maw and replied, “Coming Boss!”

And so the two thieves wandered into the swamp, hoping to find their next meal, and their next big break.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the village, the party start on their journey, with only Gene's vague dream to go by. But some journies don't start off so smoothly.

It turns out the villagers may have been easily duped by a con, but they at least recognized true heroes. After the trio of Gene, Midlothian, and Kinto had exposed the two con artist thieves, they were rewarded. Nothing too grand, but simply supplies. The one thing they were missing was a map. But with supplies, they could at least last for a good while. That and Gene’s “vision” had told them they needed to head into the swamp.

“So we’re simply going by what some voice you heard in a dream said? Right?” Midlothian asked.

Gene felt the weight of the backpack. The villagers had certainly packed enough in there. Kinto likewise did the same with his backpack.

“Seems like it,” Gene responded.

Midlothian dug her claws into Gene’s shoulder, “Wonderful, now you’re a prophet!”

“I wouldn’t call him a prophet just yet Midlothian,” Kinto replied, “But I do admit it’s not much to go on,”

“Look I don’t control how my dreams go,” Gene retorted.

“Isn’t there such a thing as “lucid dreaming”?” Midlothian asked.

“That is a thing but even I don’t know how that works,” Kinto admitted.

“You do have a point, I mean when Gene was just starting to go through puberty, some of his dreams made him-”

“Moving on!” Gene interrupted, “Come on let’s look for that cat!”

Midlothian hushed herself, catching the sharp look Gene had given her.

Kinto didn’t remark on the dream subject, but he did have a question, “So judging from what your dream told you, do you think it was referring to a vine panther?”

Vine panthers of course were one of the five races of the islands. Judging from their location (and gathering information from the village), it was obvious they were in the Island of Forests, the home, and kingdom of the vine panthers.

“Well, I don’t know what else it could mean?” Gene responded.

“That may be true, but how are we supposed to find a vine panther? Don’t they live in forests?” Midlothian asked.

“Swamps are basically wet forests aren’t they?” Gene replied.

“Technically it’s an area where water gathers,” Kinto clarified, “Otherwise known as a bog or marsh,”

“See? Wet forest,” Gene said.

Kinto shrugged, “Simply put I guess,”

The swamp seemed to stretch on. Towering trees and a smell hung in the air. The smell itself was the same as when they first landed. Even in the day, it smelled terrible. Gene wondered how the villagers dealt with it? But he supposed living in the area for years had probably made them immune to it. Or at least used to it.

“Just so long as we don’t encounter any more gators I’ll be happy!” Midlothian declared.

They certainly kept an eye out for swamp gators. While Gene and Kinto could probably ward them off, Midlothian was more than a bite-sized snack for them. And she didn’t relish winding up in another creature’s lower intestine. She scanned the area for any hint of the scaly beasts and kept her ears open for the particular growl of theirs. But Gene put a comforting hand upon her, looking at her with a smile. Midlothian grinned back knowing her friend would keep her safe.

The one thing they were noticeable about the swamp was the plants. The plants themselves were a vast difference from the ones in the Whisper Woods. A vibrant plethora of flowers was scattered about, growing from the various trees and bushes. They were an assortment of colors, with circular patterns.

“I have to admit, this place does have it’s fine qualities, barring the smell that is,” Midlothian admitted.

Gene observed the flora, “I agree, this place is pretty nice. Wouldn’t want to live here though,”

“It does have a rustic quality to it,” Kinto added, “One could probably make a decent living here,”

“Thinking of moving?” Gene asked.

“No, I’m quite used to my current home,” Kinto declined.

“Yeah, you just probably need a girl to share it with right?” Gene said prodding his friend with his elbow.

Kinto chuckled, “Still trying to drop hints I should settle down eh?”

“Hey we’re just looking out for you man,” Gene said.

“You’d probably make a good husband. Probably a father too!” Midlothian chimed in.

“Thinking too far ahead aren’t you?” Kinto said.

“Maybe so,” Midlothian shrugged, “Just promise us you’ll marry a good woman and not some scoundrel like that lupine!”

“I think some scoundrels might have some good qualities deep down,” Kinto said.

“Good qualities? Not those two thieves! I mean they were going to steal from those poor villagers! Plus that lupine smoked! Not exactly a good habit to have,” Midlothian said firmly.

“Lots of good people smoke,” Kinto reminded.

“Yeah but cigars are totally thuggish,” Midlothian shuddered.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll probably never see those two thieves again,” Gene reassured.

That thought alone brought Midlothian some comfort, least when the ferret relaxed. Gene wasn’t sure what he felt towards the two. Though they had attempted to swindle the village out of their money, no one was hurt. Regardless, crime didn’t pay.

The party continued forward keeping an eye out for anything unusual. They had a vague idea of what they were looking for, but it wasn’t much to go on.

“This place is so big!” Midlothian exclaimed, “I don’t know how we’ll find anything!”

“We found the village,” Gene noted.

“I guess,” Midlothian concurred.

Kinto remained silent as the two friends talked. He kept a close eye on anything that strayed. Looking around he noticed there were several vines littered about. Probably sprang from the trees, but something about them seemed off. Then in a sudden moment, he felt something rise within him. It was a growing feeling, the king that made your hairs stand on the back of your neck. Swiftly, Kinto turned around, but there was nothing there.

“Is something wrong Kinto?” Gene asked.

Kinto paused before answering, looking to see if they were truly alone, “Sure, I just felt like we were being followed,”

“Are you sure you’re not just nervous?” Midlothian asked.

When he was sure it was safe, Kinto turned around and continued to walk, “Perhaps. My mind might be playing tricks on me,”

“Well we need to stay frosty, so let’s-” Gene was halted as he fell forward, Midlothian letting out a shriek as she was thrown from Gene’s shoulder.

The ferret skidded on the ground, but regained her footing, “What’s the big idea!?” The ferret shouted. Yet the moment she noticed Gene’s pain expression, she changed her tune, “Gene? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Gene groaned, “Just tripped over something,”

Kinto leaned down and then noticed something at Gene’s feet, “I think you tripped on this,”

Lying down on the ground was what looked like a root. Yet, it was green in color, and when Kinto touched it, it was apparent it was not wood.

“A vine?” Kinto questioned.

Gene groaned again as he got to his feet, “Some vine!” He tested out his foot, but it soon became apparent there were no sprains.

“Why is it just sitting out there in the open?” Midlothian asked.

“It’s probably coming off a tree or something,” Kinto reasoned.

Gene looked down at the vine, but when he did, his eyes widened, “But it’s coming from the ground,”

Kinto and Midlothian looked at the vine and sure enough, it was coming from the ground, forming an arch-like a tree branch. Then in a flash, it zipped from one side and sank into the ground.

Midlothian leaped back with a shriek, “Did you see that!?”

Whipping out his sword, Gene replied, “Sure did! What kind of crazy vine was that?”

Brandishing his staff, Kinto looked around and suddenly the hairs stood on the back of his neck, “We’re not alone,”

Before anyone could question, several vines sprang up from the ground itself. They rose high into the air, sinking down only to get at equal length with the party.

Midlothian quickly scurried up to Gene’s shoulder, looking around fearfully, “What are they doing?” She asked.

Suddenly one of the vines shot forward and Gene barely dodged it. It snaked it’s way back and then resume, going for Gene again. However, the boy was quick and swung his sword at it. A piece was severed off falling limply to the ground. The vine sank back into the ground, but as it did, another vine shot right up.

“Get back!” Kinto shouted.

Holding out his staff, Kinto shot out a stream of water, utilizing that very same magic he had shown the previous night. The water did nothing but drench the plants.

“Um what are you doing?” Midlothian quizzically asked, “Don’t plants thrive in the water?”

“I was trying to freeze it,” Kinto explained.

“What?” Midlothian replied confused as ever.

“Less talking! More chopping!” Gene shouted, charging forward.

Swinging his sword, Gene began sending out several beams of that energy magic from earlier. They sliced through the vines and each arc of energy struck against the trees leaving dark marks upon them.

“Gene stop!” Kinto shouted in alarm.

“Why? I’m on a roll!” Gene shouted with a laugh.

Each of the vines fell and soon none remained. But as Gene continued, suddenly, he felt something underneath his feet. Right before his and everyone’s eyes, a great upheaval of earth erupted at his feet and sent him into the air. Gene crashed upon the ground, Midlothian doing much the same next to him.

“What the? What happened?” Gene questioned as he came too.

“Are you crazy!?”

In a flash, a violet blur landed right in the middle of the area. When it did, everyone present could see it was a vine panther.

“What were you thinking!? Swinging that sword around shooting off that aether!

“Aether?” Gene questioned.

“That light that was coming from your sword genius!” The vine panther angrily declared, “If I didn’t stop you you would have probably burned down the entire swamp!”

“Wait? You made that earth rise?” Midlothian asked.

“Duh! It’s earth magic!” The vine panther retorted.

Midlothian got to her feet and angrily strode towards the vine panther, “Well excuse me, Mister Man! That was really rude! You could have broken both me and my friend’s necks!”

“Eh you two are fine. If I wanted to kill you you wouldn’t be standing,” Said the vine panther, “Geeze though, you three were a drag to find. Still wasn’t expecting a tube rat too,”

“Tube rat!?” Midlothian cried.

The ferret darted forward, but was halted by the vine panther’s paw, “Easy there tiny,”

But Midlothian did no such thing, swinging away with her paws. Gene sheathed his sword and walked over, picking Midlothian up.

“Calm down Midlo,” He soothed.

Setting down at her friend’s words, Midlothian shot out, “I don’t like being called “Tube Rat”!”

“He’s not wrong though, Gene you took a big risk using that magic in a place like this,” Kinto scolded, “Enough power and you could have started a fire,”

Gene’s face tightened, but soon the realization hit him, making his eyes grow wide for a second. In moments his cheeks blushed red, “Sorry,” He muttered.

“Excuse me young one, but you said you were looking for us?” Kinto asked.

“Yeah, my mentor said you would show up, and now I have to take you to meet him,” Said the vine panther.

“And who is your mentor?” Kinto inquired.

“Legan. Guardian of the swamp,”

“And who are you for that matter?” Gene asked.

A confident grin appeared upon the young vine panther’s face, “Name’s Puck,”


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being rescued by Puck, the party learns of their purpose and what they must do. Yet, they find out their team is not yet complete.

Puck thought silently to himself on the rabble he had gathered. He hadn’t known what to expect. Well, he knew species-wide, but honestly, he expected more. Least older.

“Funny, Legan said you all would be big heroes but you’re a bunch of kids!” Puck remarked.

“You’re one to talk!” Gene retorted.

“Yeah! If anyone’s a kid it’s you!” Midlothian concurred.

“Yeah but I’m an awesome kid. I mean you’re just some twig and his pet rat, and the other guy is half-blind!”

Midlothian nearly leaped off Gene’s shoulder to give Puck a peace of his mind, when suddenly, Kinto strode over to the vine panther.

“It’s not wise to insult the ones you saved,” Kinto cautioned, “Since you saved us we are inclined to pay back your debt,”

Puck stared up at the half-blind man and shrugged, “All right I’m sorry, geez just kidding around,”

Midlothian looked aside, “Didn’t sound like you were kidding,” She muttered.

“Well, I was! In any case, it’s good you guys are here, the swamp is pretty screwed up,” Puck exclaimed.

“What do you mean?” Gene asked.

Puck looked at him incredulously, “You’re kidding right? You saw those vines right?”

“So those vines aren’t normal?” Kinto asked.

“Of course not!” Puck answered, “Vines don’t creep around like that and attack!”

Kinto looked on ahead, “As I thought,”

“Yeah, those vines have been acting crazy for a while. You especially got to watch out for the ones with thorns,” Puck warned.

“Wait? There are ones with thorns?” Midlothian asked.

“Yeah, one of them nearly took my leg off. Thankfully Legan healed me right up,” Puck explained.

“Just who is this Legan?” Gene asked.

“He’s the guardian of this swamp. You know? A spirit,”

Gene’s eyes widened in surprise, “Wait? You mean we’re actually going to meet a spirit?”

“You got it, smart boy,” Said Puck.

“But I thought spirits couldn’t be seen?” Gene asked confused.

“I’m guessing you haven’t brushed up on your spirits have you?” Puck asked.

Gene looked aside, feeling rather embarrassed and offended by Puck’s remark, “I guess not,”

“Some spirits are invisible, others aren’t, that’s the basic run down,” said Puck.

Expecting a more descriptive answer, Gene muttered an, “Okay,”

“If you want the statistics, ask Legan himself,”

Gene said nothing more on the matter and continued to walk, but Kinto had more to ask.

“So, what’s a vine panther living with a spirit? If you don’t mind me asking?” Kinto inquired.

“I don’t,” Puck answered, “Legan’s been taking care of me since my mom died,”

Midlothian put a paw to her lips, “You’re mother’s dead? I’m so sorry!”

“She died when I was very young. She used to be a guard back in the Vine Panther kingdom, then she got banished over some stupid rule!” Puck’s anger began to rise in his voice, “After that, she moved here, Legan took her in, and then she had me,”

“What about your dad?” Gene suddenly asked.

Puck stopped for a moment. Everyone present watched the vine panther, and noticed him digging his claws into the dirt, “He’s not around,” And then Puck continued to walk.

Gene wondered for a moment if he had said something wrong? But said nothing more on the matter. They had asked enough questions. The group continued to walk, going further until they reached what appeared to be a vine curtain.

“Here we are,” Puck announced.

Without warning, the vines parted allowing them inside. As they stepped in, the surrounding area could be seen. The entire area was an arena of green, forming a circle as what appeared to be the innards of a giant tree trunk. Another one of those vine curtains lay in the back, and in the middle lay a giant pool of water.

“Legan! I’m back! And I brought the “heroes”!” Puck called.

A great bubbling rose from the pool, growing more furious by the minute. Gene and Kinto reached for their respective weapons, awaiting something fierce to emerge. Then with a sudden splash, something did! Water flew upward in a geyser, droplets falling upon the party.

Puck looked back at the two young men and ferret, “Sorry, should have warned you about the splash zone,” Puck laughed.

Midlothian wrung out the water that had drenched her tail, “Indeed,” She muttered before grumbling something underneath her breath.

As the water settled, a large bulk became visible, “Ah Puck! You’ve arrived!” Came a deep but soothing voice.

Before them lay a large creature. Its appearance suggested an amphibian, with a tadpole-like shape, but with a frog-like visage. A pair of black eyes focused on the party, and a loud croak echoed up from its throat.

“Everyone, meet Legan!” Puck introduced.

Gene stood wide eyes, “That’s Legan?”

“Indeed I am, young one. Now come forward, let me get a look at you,” Legan said.

Gene and Kinto looked to one another but obeyed just the same. They hadn’t interacted with a spirit before, let alone a physical one. As soon as they were close enough, Legan leaned in close, until they felt his swampy breath upon them.

“Ah yes...hmm...yes! Indeed! You are the chosen ones!” Legan announced.

“Excuse me good spirit. But what do you mean by “Chosen Ones”?” Kinto asked.

“Ah yes, well...I’m sure you’ve noticed that you have gained elemental abilities recently?”

“Actually yeah we have,” Gene realized.

“You uh?” Legan pointed towards Kinto,

“Kinto,” Kinto answered.

“Ah yes, Kinto! As a human you’ve obtained the power of water,” Legan then pointed towards Gene, “And you um…”

“Gene,” Gene responded.

“And I’m Midlothian!” The ferret piped up.

“Gene and Midlothian. I take it that is your familiar?”

“Yes I am!” Midlothian remarked proudly.

“Considering that you must have fae blood. Odd the spirits would pick a halfling, but it’s what’s inside that counts. I take it you have obtained the power of aether?”

“Aether? That’s what that energy is called?” Gene asked aloud.

“Yes, the element of the spirits. And Puck being a vine panther has obtained the power of the earth and all that grows within it,” Legan said pointing to the vine panther.

Puck puffed out his chest and remarked, “Naturally!”

“Excuse me, Mr. Spirit. But what does this have to do with Gene and Kinto?” Midlothian asked.

“Certainly you have heard of the legend have you not?”

“Legend?” Gene repeated.

Legan sank a little further into the water, “When the islands are thrown into chaos, five will be chosen to protect them. A representative of each. One a human from the lands of Frost, a vine panther from the forest, a dragon from the desert, a lupine from the realm of storms, and a fae from the spiritual center of the archipelago. Each one bears the power of water, earth, fire, air, and the aether. These chosen ones will be known as “The Champions”!

Gene took a moment to recall every story he had heard, but Kinto beat him to it.

“Wait? Do you mean that old story? When the Chaos Mist went out of control?”

“Indeed. Though you mortals may not be able to sense it, there is a great shift in the Chaos Mist. The Daemons have grown more bold, attacking more and more. I know not what will happen but I can sense a great danger ahead. It’s no wonder the spirits have chosen new Champions,”

“Wait! Do you know someone named the Warlock King?” Gene suddenly asked.

“Hmm? Who?” Legan questioned.

“Back in my village, we were attacked by Daemons. One of them, this big ogre mentioned he was under the orders of someone named the “Warlock King”.”

“I’ve never heard of anyone by that title,” Legan answered immediately, “I do recall there was a “Witch Queen” when the previous Champions were chosen,” The amphibian spirit put a webbed foot to where his chin would be, “Perhaps this is a relative? A descendant? Well in any case, if the Champions have been summoned, this Warlock King must be a great threat. Particularly if he is to command chaotic creatures like the Daemons,”

“So what? We have to take this guy out or something?” Puck asked, stepping into the group.

“That would seem what is needed, but before we do anything, we must gather the remaining two champions,” Legan instructed.

“Remaining two?” Gene questioned.

“Yes, there are supposed to be five champions, one a member of each island’s race,” Legan explained.

“So that means we’re missing a lupine and a dragon,” Kinto realized. That much was true, but Kinto suddenly remembered, “Wait? Didn’t we meet a lupine and a dragon recently?”

“Well yeah but those two couldn’t be Champions,” Midlothian said.

Puck looked at the ferret questionably, “What do you mean tube rat?”

Midlothian glared at the young feline, “I would thank you not to call me that! And what I mean is the lupine and dragon we met were thieves! I mean the dragon seemed nice enough, but the lupine was totally uncouth! Plus she smoked!”

“Lots of people smoke so what?” Puck excused.

“It’s disgusting! A filthy habit! And I certainly don’t want to travel around with someone constantly breathing out that dirty smoke!”

“Excuse me? Mr. Legan?” Gene asked.

“Hmm? What is it, lad?” Legan asked.

“That lupine and dragon we just mentioned, when I encountered them, I felt something. I couldn’t describe it, but I felt some odd feeling within me,”

Legan scratched his non-existent chin, looking as if he were deep in thought, “Hmm….ah yes! Then they indeed must be the Champions of Air and Fire!”

“What?!” Midlothian exclaimed, “Gene he can’t be serious!”

“Legan’s never wrong!” Said Puck, “If he says those two thieves are the Champions we’re looking for then they are Champions,”

Midlothian prepared herself to argue, opened her mouth, but came to a halt as she felt all eyes were on her. She knew there was no way around this.

The ferret let out a sigh and resigned herself, “Fine! It’s not like my thoughts matter!”

“Well if those two are who we need to find, where should we look? They could be anywhere,” Kinto said bringing up a valid point.

“Don’t say any more!” Legan declared. Closing his eyes, the spirit locked himself in deep thought. Then in a sudden snap, he opened them, “There! They are to the east!”

A clear destination had been laid before them, but there begged a question.

“We don’t have a compass though,” Gene admitted.

“No worries! I know this swamp like the back of my paw!” Puck announced, “I can find those two just fine. Plus the ferret mentioned one of them smokes, so I just have to follow the smell,” Puck chuckled.

“You must find them and bring them here,” Legan instructed.

“Very well. Come along, let’s go,” Kinto said.

With their goal in mind, the party set off. But finding two specific people was easier said than done. Swamp guide withstanding.

XXX

Sierra breathed out another smoky breath. Normally a cigar would calm her nerves, but she still couldn’t shake off the events from earlier. The con had been so perfect. Have Medina make a fuss, possibly do some damage, then she, the brains of the outfit, would swoop in and save the day. She figured with Medina’s ability to play possum, they could at least make a break for it in the evening, granted the villagers didn’t skin Medina alive. They could have at least made some coin and filled their stomachs, but no, some would-be heroes had to go and ruin it all.

Speaking of stomachs. Sierra’s grumbled furiously. She had eaten some at the village, but not enough to fully sate her. Sometimes it was a curse to have such a “healthy” appetite. Least that’s what her father called it. He and her both were blessed with a gift for putting away food. That restaurant a year ago was a testament to that. Of course, it had led to a bad outcome, but they at least ate well. Nonetheless, she was hungry, and anything would do at this point.

“Medina!” She called, “Have ya found us some grub yet?” Sierra looked around for her companion but found no trace of the reptile. “Medina! Where da heck did dat dragon go?”

“Over here, boss!” Medina’s voice called out, followed by a slurping noise, “Mmm delicious!”

That exclamation of delight could only mean one thing.

“Wait! Ya got food? Let me in on it!” Sierra called.

At last! Sustenance! Sierra knew she was in luck. No matter how badly her luck could go, it always had a way of working out. That’s how it was for the Valgez’s. At least most of them.

Sierra worked her way through the swamp and she soon saw Medina’s green and winged back.

“Whatever ya gots! Don’ts hogs it all!” Sierra pleaded.

Medina turned around, and in her claws, was her prize. The meal of a lifetime. Something to fill her empty gut. And it was...a slug toad?

There in the dragon’s claws was a slimy slug toad. The hybrid creature wriggled and croaked in Medina’s grasp. But the dragon snapped it up and slurped it down. The dragon gave a small shudder as it went down her throat but looked pleased nonetheless, licking up the slime from her lips.

“MMM! It wriggles and fights as it reached the bottom, but very filling!” Medina announced patting her belly. The dragon then gave out a burp, “Oh! Pardon me!” she said putting a claw to her lips.

Sierra felt something rising from her stomach but kept it down all the same. “Ugh, dat is something I did not needs ta see,” Sierra muttered to herself.

“There’s plenty to go around Boss. Care to join me?” Medina asked.

Sierra took a drag of her cigar and blew a puff, “Hard pass,”

Medina shrugged and replied, “You’re loss!” And then resumed to her toad catching.

The dragon spied so many slug toads around. It was a veritable smorgasbord, and Medina was there to feast on it all. She heard the telltale croak of one and spied it hopping away.

“Come back here you tasty treat!” Medina called, licking her reptilian lips eagerly.

The slug toad hopped away spurring Medina to follow after it. The dragoness was like an eager child chasing after a small critter. Only if the critter was a potential meal. Medina stomped forward with her powerful dragon legs and then leaped forward, diving towards the toad.

“Gotcha!” Medina declared as she grabbed it in her claws.

The slug toad struggled and fussed, but Medina merely held it up and licked her lips, ready to devour it. Just as she opened her maw, she heard another croak. At first, she thought it was the toad she was currently holding, but it sounded far too deep to come from such a small creature. Several thumping hops sounded out and soon a shadow loomed over Medina. The dragon looked up and what she saw made her eyes grow wide.

She released the slug toad from her grasp and didn’t even care that it hopped away.

“Boss?” Medina whimpered. Then came another loud croak, this one more furious, “BOSS!!!” Medina called as she turned right around and ran.

Sierra was busy sitting on a stump, smoking away, but turned at the sound of her companion’s call, “What da heck do ya want?” Sierra grumbled as she turned around, but her face fell the minute she saw what was following her partner.

Her day was getting worse it would seem.

XXX

“I can’t believe we’re searching through the swamp for a pair of thieves who would more likely leave us broke then help us!” Midlothian complained.

Gene kept a good eye on Puck, never taking it off of the vine panther, “Quit your griping. This is happening whether you like it or not!” Gene retorted.

Midlothian said nothing and simply rested on Gene’s shoulder. As much as she didn’t like this, she knew Gene was right.

“So Puck? Are you certain you know the way?” Kinto asked.

“Sure I’m sure!” Puck replied, “Like I said, I know this swamp like the back of my paw!”

Puck had kept them on a straight path, never deviating. They had been walking straight since Legan had told them to set out. Gene believed the vine panther, but even he was sharing his familiar’s sentiments. Their two potential Champions were thieves, and as the old saying went “There is no honor among thieves”. Let alone how they were able to find them.

Just then, two simultaneous yells rang out. Both were loud, and female to boot. Looking to Kinto, then to Puck, the two young men concurred. The fact there were two female voices in the swamp could only mean one thing.

“Well...here we go,” Midlothian muttered.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their mission clear, Gene and the party head out to find the final two members of their team.

Puck kept the party at a good pace as they ran. The noise had been coming just ahead, that much he knew. After all, this swamp was his domain. He knew every inch of it, so finding two thieves should be easy. He had never seen a lupine or a dragon before, but he knew their features well by description. A walking wolf and a huge lizard. Simple enough. The rest of the party followed behind him, hoping to keep up with his pace.

“Woah! Slow down!” Gene called.

“Hey, you want to get there fast right?” Puck called back.

“Look out!”

Another cry rang out in the distance, but closer than before. Hearing them spurred the party to quicken their pace. Just then, Puck came to a skidding halt.

“What’s wrong?” Kinto asked.

Parting away the foliage, Puck announced, “We’re here,”

As the foliage cleared away to reveal what was before them, everyone’s eyes grew wide. There they were, Sierra and Medina, but they were busy dodging. Dodging what? When they saw it the party couldn’t believe their eyes.

“Is that a giant slug toad?” Puck said in amazement.

Sure enough, there indeed was a giant slug toad. It was a towering beast, looming over the two thieves like a giant. But that wasn’t all. At first glance, the toad appeared off, and not just because of its large size.

“What’s it covered in?” Gene asked.

Kinto walked forward and took a closer look, “Are those vines?”

Indeed a series of vines covered the beast. Puck had mentioned vines were taking over the swamp, so perhaps it was affecting animals too?

“Either way they need our help,” Kinto said charging in.

“Ah ha! That’s my kind of guy!” Puck said joining in.

Gene was left behind momentarily.

“You know? We could still turn around,” Midlothian suggested.

Without hesitation, Gene joined in the party much to the ferret’s chagrin.

Meanwhile, Sierra and Medina attempted to dodge but found that increasingly difficult. The slug toad heaved back and from its maw spat a huge glob of much. It flew over the thieves’ heads and landed right smack dab behind them. The glob remained there like an oozing blockage.

“I think it’s trying to cut us off!” Medina fearfully cried.

“Ya just had ta eat dhose toads didn’t ya!” Sierra chided.

“I was hungry!” Medina retorted.

Suddenly the slug toad spat out another glob, something Sierra narrowly dodged, but it managed to catch her cigar as it did. The cigar sizzled and now lay within the muck.

“I hadn’t finished dat yet!” Sierra cried.

The slug toad simply croaked and flicked out its tongue. The tongue struck Sierra in the neck causing her to cry out.

“Boss!” Medina called. She was about to run over to her companion when the slug toad flicked its tongue again., only Medina managed to dodge.

Sierra stood there holding her neck, a stinging pain coursing through it. She could feel the slug toad focusing its attention upon her. She wanted to run, but the pain seemed to be numbing her to an extent. Just as the toad advanced, suddenly a huge wall of ice formed in front of them!

Then in a flash, a human man appeared before her.

“Are you alright?” Kinto asked.

Sierra looked up at the one-eyed man, surprised to see the very same one from the village, “Um yeah...my neck,”

“Let me see,” Kinto instructed.

Sierra removed her hand and now got a look at the blood-stain on her hands, staining the vinyl of her glove. Kinto put his hand to Sierra’s neck and suddenly Sierra felt a cool refreshing feeling wash over it. Kinto then did the same to her hand and in no time, the stain dissipated. Sierra felt no numbing in her neck. It felt fine.

“My neck! You healed it!” Sierra cheered.

“Your accent,” Kinto blinked in surprise.

Sierra suddenly caught herself, “Oh uh well yeah...danks for dat!”

Kinto blinked back in surprise, “No problem,” He said.

All of a sudden, the ice wall cracked as the slug toad broke through. Kinto shielded Sierra on instinct, but the sound of the toad’s croak signified it was angry.

Just then, the toad was jostled as something disrupted its footing. The earth underneath it rumbled and it found it’s steps uneven.

“There! Gotcha!” Puck cried.

The toad tried to maintain it’s balance but found it all the more difficult. But the moment it did, it turned it’s attention to Puck. Suddenly a splash of water hit the toad, turning its attention back to Kinto.

“Good, keep it distracted!” Gene called.

Taking his sword, he focused and swung forming an arc of the aether energy. The blast hit the toad spurring a furious croak from it. The energy left a clear burn mark upon it, but then the wound healed instantaneously.

“Okay that’s not going to work,” Gene muttered.

All the while Medina was watching, her dragon eyes carefully scanning, “Hey you! Little boy!” Medina called to Gene.

Gene looked at her with a slight offense, “I’m seventeen but what is it?”

The dragon looked momentarily embarrassed at her mistake but continued, “Look what’s around it!”

Gene looked at the toad and sure enough, there was something wrapped around it. The closer Gene looked, the more he could tell what it was.

“Vine?” He noticed.

But not just any vines.

“They look like they have thorns!” Midlothian pointed out.

Puck glanced further, “Yep those are thorns! Knew they had to be causing trouble!”

Gene thought back to what Puck had told them. He had mentioned that there were indeed thorny vines situated about the swamp. Now they were seeing them in action. They were plants so they needed to be burned, but knew he couldn’t do this alone. Then it hit him.

“Hey, dragon!” Gene called.

Medina looked up and replied, “My name is Medina but yeah!”

“Breathe some flames on it!”

Medina cocked her head back in shock, “Breathe flames on it? But I can’t breathe fire. No dragon can,”

“Just concentrate and focus. Picture the flames coming out!”

“Yeah but-”

“Just do it! Please we need you,” Said Gene, “Aim for the vines,” Gene looked to Puck, “Try and keep it in place, Kinto you put up another ice wall!”

Kinto and Puck nodded, then with a will of their magic, an ice wall formed and rocks entombed the slug toad’s webbed feet. Seeing that the toad was now trapped, Medina knew it was all on her.

“Okay Medina, just focus and visualize,” She chanted, “Just like Brax told you.”

Medina concentrated deeply. She wasn’t sure of how it should go, but she visualized the fire, imagined it as a physical thing. Thinking of nothing else, she opened her mouth and to her shock, a fireball flew out!

“Woah!” Medina cried as the flame hit the thorny vine.

The fire burned, crackling and in short order, the vine itself had a clear burn mark through it. The slug toad croaked in confusion and soon the rest of the vine shuddered.

“Do it again!” Gene called.

Medina stood to attention, “Oh?! Okay!”

Concentrating again, Medina focused and breathed out another fireball. Like the one from before, the fireball burned at the vine and it snapped away. As if on cue, the rest of the vine snapped and fell apart. The toad gave a sudden bellowing croak and then in an instant, shrunk down. Before long, the poor toad looked about, croaked, and hopped away.

The party stood by as the rock and ice parted away.

“Everyone alright?” Gene asked.

As the ice fully melted, Kinto replied, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Ditto,” Sierra replied.

Puck threw his head back and gave a little howl, “Man that was a hoot!” Puck gave Gene a little shove, “Hey man wasn’t that great?”

Gene sheathed his sword and replied with a dull, “Yeah.” Not appreciating the shove.

Puck looked at Gene awkwardly, reading his expression, “Um well...yeah good job.”

“Boss!” Medina called. Running over to Sierra, the dragon leaned down and asked, “Are you okay?”

Sierra rose, releasing herself from Kinto’s grip, “Yeah, I’m fine, danks!”

Kinto’s good eye widened in surprise as he listened to Sierra’s voice, but rose, “I’m not sure how this magic fully works, but you look fine.”

“Yeah dat dere magic sure did da trick. What did ya say youse name was?” Sierra asked.

“Kinto,” Kinto replied.

“Well, danks a million Kinto boy!” Sierra said. Staring down at her feet, Sierra picked up her cigar. A glob of slime hung off the end. “Eh dis thing is useless!” She remarked with disappointment.

“Maybe that’s a sign you should quit smoking?” Midlothian snarked as she and Gene walked forward.

Sierra looked up and grimaced at the sight of Gene, “Oh great! You! Listen up bub! Youse ruined our scam! It was full proof!”

“Yeah, you’re a real criminal genius,” Midlothian said with a roll of her eyes.

Sierra stood up, dusting herself off, “Ya gots a big mouth for such a little twerp.”

Midlothian was about to retort when Puck strode forward. The feline stared up at the canine with curious eyes.

“Um hello?” Sierra muttered.

Puck stared at Sierra, narrowing his eyes before he answered, “Why are you faking that accent?”

Sierra blinked in surprise, “Excuse me?”

“Your accent, you’re faking it,”

“That’s rather personal don’t you think?” Kinto chided.

“What? I’m just saying she’s faking. Because she is!” Puck defended.

“What da heck are ya talking about Kitty Cat!? Dis here is my naturally natural accent!” Sierra insisted.

Suddenly a sigh turned their attention to Medina, “Oh Boss give it a rest,” Medina said, “There’s no point in hiding it anymore,” Medina leaned aside to Puck, “She’s been faking ever since we got kicked out of the Thieves Guild last year.”

“Would ya can it Medina!?” Sierra snapped.

“Look Boss just drop it! I mean to be perfectly honest, it’s been grating on me for a while,”

Sierra looked to be at a loss for words. She wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words, only stammering out, “Well...geeze, ya….fine!” She, at last, said, “Alright fine. Ya pushed me ya happy?” Everyone noticed that Sierra’s voice had dropped the accent. She no longer sounded so tough, and instead gained a husky, but otherwise normal tone. “If I was so annoying before? Why didn’t ya tell me?” Sierra asked.

Putting her claws upon her hips, Medina replied, “Well golly Boss, sometimes you are just hard to criticize, and when I do you get all defensive!”

“I do not get defensive!” Sierra argued.

“See? You’re doing it again!” Medina countered.

“Look it doesn’t matter!” Gene interrupted. Stepping forward, Gene held a serious look upon his face, “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

XXX

Legan sat patiently within his pool. Ever since he had felt the mist increase in power he had felt worried. Not just for him, but also for Puck. The boy was like a son to him, and the minute he was born, Legan had sensed the magic and energy within him. It was small at first, but he knew it was there, and it would only grow the older he got. Now he was starting on his destiny. If only the boy’s mother was alive to see him. Legan knew she would have been proud.

Then suddenly, the spirit was jarred out of his thoughts as he felt something enter. For a moment he thought the party had returned, but when he turned his gaze towards the entrance, his blood began to boil.

“Daemons!” He bellowed.

Standing in the doorway was indeed a pair of daemons. One of them was a burly looking ogre, while the other a dark-colored fox. Yet as he looked at the fox, he felt something amiss.

“Wait a minute, aren’t you-”

But Legan didn’t have time to finish his sentence before the vines came.

XXX

“And that’s the whole story,” Gene finished.

Sierra and Medina listened to the story with open ears. Both girls held uncertain expressions upon her face. They looked to one another momentarily, but then back to Gene with the same expression. Gene himself wasn’t sure of what to really say.

“Golly…wow…I didn’t expect this,” Medina said amazed, at last breaking the silence.

Sierra simply fished out another cigar, lit it up, and blew to the wind, “Sounds like a load of crock to me.”

“It’s not crock!” Midlothian piped, “It’s the truth!”

Suddenly a blast of smoke hit the ferret square in the face. Midlothian immediately exploded into a coughing fit as she attempted to fan smoke smoke away.

“Oh goodness…just what...is...in that thing!?” She said in-between coughs.

Gene looked furiously at Sierra, “What was that for?!”

Sierra blew another puff of smoke, this time away from anyone else, “I didn’t appreciate the weasel’s tone.”

Immediately Midlothian snapped to attention, “W-W-Weasel!?” She furiously glared at Sierra, “I AM NOT A WEASEL!!! I AM A FERRET!!!”

Sierra waved her hand, “Same family.”

“Boss! You’re acting very rude! If what this boy says is true then shouldn’t we do our civic duty as citizens of the islands?”

Sierra narrowed her left eye, “Why are you acting all political and stuff? This aint any of our business. Just cause you started breathing fire now doesn’t mean we have to do anything.”

“I know but...it’s the right thing to do!” Medina insisted, “Besides, they saved our life, and we dragons are honor-bound creatures!”

Sierra blew another puff of smoke, “Yeah and I recall correctly ya pledged your loyalty to me first!”

“Well yeah but-”

“And I say we aint getting involved in this!” Sierra reinstated.

Gene felt anger rise within him, especially for breathing cigar smoke upon his best friend. He was about to say something when suddenly Kinto stepped up.

“Certainly there is something we can do Miss Sierra? Some kind of payment perhaps?” Kinto suggested.

“Kinto what are you-” Gene began but was interrupted by Kinto’s hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, a light went up in Sierra’s head, “Ya know? We might be able to work something out. Ya got money?”

“Well, not a lot but-”

“How about a down payment?” Sierra suggested.

“Down payment?” Kinto repeated.

“Ya know? Something like a promise to pay me later?” Sierra explained, “I’m a pretty reasonable girl.”

It all came down to payment. As much as Sierra was making his blood boil, Gene knew she and Medina were the last two Champions they needed. If it meant getting home and helping his mother, he felt he had no choice.

“I do have this,” Gene said reaching into his pocket, pulling out the present given to him by his mother.

“Gene you can’t!” Midlothian immediately exclaimed.

Sierra eyed the object curious, a greedy light shining in her golden eyes.

“It’s an heirloom passed down in my family. You can take it and I’m sure it will sell for a lot,” Said Gene.

Sierra took the heirloom and examined it closely, “Forget a down payment! With this, we can eat well for months!” Sierra exclaimed. “Alright palsy ya got yourself a deal!” Sierra said holding out her hand.

Gene took the hand and shook it reluctantly, all the while Medina gave an apologetic glance. Kinto and Midlothian likewise hardly looked pleased, more so for the latter.

Puck let out a growl of annoyance, “Alright if we got it all squared away, let’s-” Puck suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He put his paw to his head moaning a little.

Kinto instinctively went to him, “Puck? Are you alright?”

Puck’s head snapped up and he said one thing, “Legan! He’s in trouble!”


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gathering their entire team, they race over to Legan, but will they make it in time?

Puck raced through the swamp, taking no care to see if the others were behind him. The young vine panther pumped as much adrenaline through his body as he could. He couldn’t shake the message in his head. Legan had to be alright, he just had to.

“Puck! Slow down!” Kinto called from behind.

Looking back, Puck snarled, “Do you slowpokes want to save Legan or what?”

The group of “Champions” had continued their way, Puck leading them. For their recruits, Sierra and Medina, this was a foreign experience for them. Though Medina was more willing to go along with this “rescue” mission, Sierra was more interested in monetary gain. That and she hated to smoke and run as she put it.

Gene, Kinto, and Midlothian spied ahead and could see the familiar entrance to Legan’s domain.

“We’re here!” Puck exclaimed.

Wasting no time, Puck barged inside, and the moment he did, everyone heard a cry of “No!”

The rest of the party made their way in and were likewise shocked at what they saw. There Legan lay in the middle of his pool, which was no colored red. Several thorny vines lay entwined around his body, digging into his flesh.

“We have to get them off of him!” Puck cried.

Just as Puck moved forward, a great surge of dark energy stood between him, causing the vine panther to cry out. As the energy cleared, Gene reached for his sword the moment he saw who it was.

“Husk!” Gene cried.

Indeed the ogre was standing before them with a vicious smile upon his face.

“Well well, it’s the runt from the Lahn Clan.” He remarked.

Puck snarled, “Did you do this to Legan!?”

Husk’s smile was all the answer he was given.

“I’ll kill you!!!” Puck cried leaping forward.

The moment he did, however, Husk grabbed him in one hand, holding him tight. Puck struggled in his grasp, that is until Husk felt the ground underneath his feet shift. The ogre looked alarmed and then in a panic threw Puck towards the group. Kinto reached up and helped catch the vine panther, falling underneath his weight.

“So looks like his majesty was right. The “chosen ones” are all here and accounted for.” Husk remarked, “Fine, makes it easier to get the message through.”

“What message?” Gene demanded.

Pointing towards the trapped spirit, Husk snarled, “This is what you get for opposing his highness the Warlock King! Heed this warning and beware!” And with that, the ogre vanished into the darkness.

The minute Husk vanished, Puck charged towards Legan, “Legan!” He cried, “Legan! Are you okay!?” He frantically asked.

Legan let out a groan as he struggled, the blood seeping from the wounds the thorns made.

“P-P-Puck!” Legan managed to say.

“Don’t worry I’m here!” Puck reassured.

The spirit’s eyes glanced over the vine panther and the part behind him, “So...I...see...you...have...gathered...everyone...excellent!” Legan said with a grin, “Least...I...got...to...see.”

“Hey don’t worry! You’re going to be fine!” Puck assured, “Soon as we get the vines off of you, clean up some of the blood, you’ll be fine!”

Legan’s grin formed into a smile, “Oh Puck...I know...this...will...be...hard...but you…must remain...strong.”

“What do you mean?” Puck asked. His eyes were wide and brimming.

Legan closed his eyes, “This...is...the...end...for me...my son...take...care.”

Before Puck could utter another word, Legan’s body began to sparkle, and bit by bit he dissolved into particles. In mere moments, Legan was gone, dissolving into the wind Puck stood there with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

“PAPA!!! Puck cried, uttering the name he often called Legan as a cub.

And so the tears fell, leaving the party speechless.

XXX

Husk dusted himself off with pride. He felt he had done his job well, and knew the Warlock King would be pleased with his mission.

“So? Was there a point to killing off some ineffectual spirit?”

Turning around, Husk saw the dark-furred shape of Lileve.

“Shut it fox! I was simply making sure the “heroes” didn’t have any help,” Husk explained, “You know? Covering our bases.”

Lileve sighed, “There was no need for a senseless death,” The vixen retorted, “If anything you’ve just made it likely they will be enticed to kill you,”

Husk scoffed, “As if some mortal twerps can kill me!”

Lileve likewise scoffed at the ogre’s boast, “Daemons may live forever, but they are not immune to death,” Lileve reminded, “Best to know that.”

Husk scowled but said nothing.

“Just continue with the next phase of the plan,” Lileve ordered.

Husk waved her off and vanished into the darkness, leaving Lileve alone.

“He’s overconfident in his strength, but that can be useful,” A chilling voice spoke within Lileve’s head.

“I mean no disrespect majesty, but are you certain it’s wise to keep him on such a lengthy leash?” Lileve asked.

“Daemons are unpredictable creatures. Best to give them freedom, but only enough that they do not gain higher aspirations beyond the destruction they crave,” The voice spoke, “Trust me, my dear Lileve, I know what I am doing.”

Lileve nodded and said, “Yes Majesty.”

So was the word of the Warlock King.

XXX

How does one bury a spirit? That was Gene’s question moments after Legan vanished. The vines that had formally entrapped him now lay limply in the pool, sinking into the depths, however deep it may be.

Gene had only been to a few funerals in his life. He had felt the feelings of loss as those left behind remember the departed. He could only imagine what Puck was going through. For some reason, the loss of Legan seemed more palpable.

Everyone had remained silent, not taking a step towards Puck who simply stood there, head down and shoulders slumped. Medina stood by sheepishly putting her claws together, uncertain of how to act, while Sierra simply smoked away. A look of annoyance was evident upon the lupine’s face. Gene reasoned she may be wondering if this would affect her payment? Or perhaps just simply annoyed at the interruption. Either way, she kept her feelings silent. Then there was Kinto. Kinto stood there stoically, still keeping his distance from the young vine panther.

“Gene? Should we say something?” Midlothian asked.

Gene wasn’t sure himself, so he replied, “I don’t know.”

Puck still stood there motionless. He didn’t want to just stand there and do nothing. Something had to be said. At least that’s what he reasoned.

It would seem Kinto had the right idea as he strode up to the vine panther, staring down at his slumped form.

“Puck...I understand how you must feel,” Kinto stated.

“How can anyone?” Puck asked, Kinto was about to answer, when Puck whirled around, eyes furiously brimming with tears, “I’ve lost everyone I ever cared about! They’re dead! Do you hear me? Dead!?”

The vine panther’s breathing grew heavy.

“Whoa kid cool it,” Sierra suddenly said, “We’ve all lost someone, but it doesn’t mean ya have to go and blow a gasket!”

“Boss!” Medina said chidingly, “Please this is a tense moment!” The dragoness looked to Puck as well, “Believe us Puck, we’ve all lost people we’ve cared about it. I included.”

Puck’s eyes glared towards Gene, “Have you lost anyone?”

Gene felt uncertain of what to say being put on the spot like that, “Well I well,”

“See! Everyone doesn’t know!” Puck declared.

“Hey don’t talk to Gene like that!” Midlothian demanded, “Just because you lost someone doesn’t mean you have to take it out on us! Especially my friend!”

“Oh shut up!” Puck growled.

“PUCK!!!”

Everyone looked up to see the exclamation had come from Kinto. The one-eyed man never faltered from his stoic position, but merely glared down at Puck.

“Regardless of whom or who hasn’t received as many losses, we do have sympathy for you, and you would do well to not lash out at the ones who are offering you condolences,” Kinto scolded.

Puck looked embarrassed for a moment, then indignant, before at last, he appeared remorseful, “I’m sorry!” He blurted, then grew furious, “I’m going to kill that ogre!” He proclaimed.

“Oh better watch it with that revenge kid,” Sierra said blowing a smoke ring, “Isn’t there a saying about revenge ruining you or something?”

“He deserves death!” Puck further declared.

“That ogre is just a pawn,” Gene suddenly blurted, “When he attacked my village, he said he was working for someone named the Warlock King, more than likely “he” ordered the attack.” Reasoned Gene.

“Yeah, you have a point Gene!” Midlothian concurred.

“Well fine! I’ll kill the Warlock King! I’ll kill every daemon I come across!” Puck growled.

“Puck calm yourself!” Kinto cautioned.

“Why?! If we’re the Champions were supposed to stop bad guys!” Puck declared.

“And we will! You have my word! But first, we have to come up with a plan.” Kinto cautioned.

“Yeah the sooner we come up with something, the sooner we can get out of here,” Sierra stated carelessly earning her a nudge from Medina.

The vine panther breathed heavily at first, but it quickly subsided, “Fine,” Looking to Gene, the vine panther asked, “All right where do we go next?”

“Huh? What?” Gene said confusedly.

“You’re the fae, right? Legan told me the last Fae Champion led the old ones.” Puck stated.

“He does have a point,” Kinto concurred, “Seeing that you do have fae blood, you have more connection to the spirits than any of us here.”

“Why’s everyone putting all the pressure on me? It’s not like I’m some kind of spirit expert!” Gene declared.

“Now now, everyone, don’t put so much pressure on the poor boy!” Medina said cutting in, “After all this is a delicate matter that needs careful planning.”

Everyone present was surprised at the dragoness’s motherly display, least, not Sierra who simply gave a smoky sigh.

“You’re right Miss Medina. Sorry Gene,” Kinto apologized.

Gene held his hand up, “It’s alright. You’re right, we have to think of something.”

“There’s not much to think Gene. Your dream said we have to go to the Vine Panther kingdom right?” Midlothian reasoned.

That was true. In the heat of the moment, Gene had forgotten it.

“Wait wait wait! So we’re going on dreams now?” Sierra asked in disbelief. The lupine delivered a scoffing laugh, “Oh that’s a rich one! Ya hear that Medina? We’re letting some punk kid guide us based on his dreams!”

“This “punk” kid is the future chief of the Lahn Clan, so I suggest you show some respect, you uncouth ruffian!” Midlothian declared.

“Big talk from the weasel,” Sierra said returning her attention to her cigar.

Midlothian’s tail shot straight up, “I’M A FERRET! FERRET! Have you seen weasels! I’m far larger than they are!”

“Eh semantics!” Sierra said blowing a puff of smoke, “Either way I may have to hike up my payment.”

“You should be grateful you’re getting paid at all! Gene shouldn’t have to give up his family heirloom!”

“Hey, I don’t work for peanuts sister!” Sierra retorted.

“Oh, I bet you hardly work at all! You probably make your dragon friend of yours do all the heavy lifting! I bet you can’t even fight!” Midlothian said.

At that point, Sierra looked offended, “Hey I can fight! Just give me a pair of daggers and I’ll show you!”

Midlothian stuck her nose up, “I’ll believe it when I see it!”

Sierra looked ready to retort something but kept silent.

“Now now let’s not fight. Look, I suggest we do something nice like maybe prepare a burial. After all, a great spirit just died.” Suggested Medina.

Puck brightened up, raising his head and for the first time since Legan’s death, smiled. “I’d like that.”

Seeing as Legan left no body, hey made a mound, adding some sticks as a grave marker. Everyone gathered around, but no one had much to say, save Puck.

“Legan...You were there for my mother when everyone abandoned her, and you were the closest thing to a father,” Puck’s eyes were wide and brimming, but full of determination, “I swear, I will avenge you.”

No one said anything else, save for Gene. The half-breed put his hands together and said, “Oh fallen soul, please find solace in your rest.” That was a saying that the fae had for the departed. Gene felt it most appropriate to say it.

Now he knew this was the next part of the journey. They had to head to the Vine Panther kingdom.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Legan's death, the party takes a moment to rest and reflect, as they prepare for what is to come.

Puck trudged on ahead after the funeral. He wasted no time in seeking out his adoptive father's killer. He made it certainly clear, that Husk and the Warlock King would be dead by his paws. All the while the panther held a look of determination upon his face. As everyone watched, they couldn't help but feel a sense of disturbance from the teenager's display. Especially Midlothian. Puck had given a clear persona from the moment they met. This Puck? A far cry from the panther they had met.

Midlothian wanted to speak out, but felt it unwise, so she opted for the next best thing, "Puck sure is acting a bit angry don't you think?" The ferret whispered to Gene.

"Well, he just lost his father figure so yeah," Gene replied.

"I don't like it. I mean I can understand how he feels, but I'm worried he might do something drastic. Don't you?" The ferret noted cautiously.

Gene noted how briskly the vine panther was moving. Perhaps some intervention was necessary after all. "Hey, Puck! Why don't we slow down the pace a bit?"

Puck didn't reply and continued to trudge.

"Hey, Puck!" Gene called again.

Once more, nothing.

Midlothian let out an annoyed breath, "Look, Puck! There's no point in wasting your energy, so just slow down!"

Puck, at last, came to a halt. Turning around, the glower upon the vine panther's face made Midlothian gasp a little.

"I'll slow down when I'm tired! Right now I have boatloads of energy and I intend to use it!" He declared.

The ferret darted her eyes left and right and replied with, "Alright then. You do you."

"Please Mr. Puck, we are all just worried about you," Medina mentioned.

Sierra blew a cloud of smoke to the air, "Yeah quit being such a brat."

Puck made a scoffing sound, "Why the heck are you worried? You just joined us! We barely know you!"

Medina shrank back a little sheepishly, but Sierra stepped forward, "Hey back off of her! She's just trying to show ya some kindness!" That little outburst surprised those who had a less than positive opinion of the lupine woman.

"Oh just focus on your stogie!" Puck snapped.

Sierra looked ready to retort when Kinto parted through the party. "Puck!" He stated firmly.

Puck looked up, his face still defiant as the human cast a downward gaze upon him.

"Your pain is understandable, but stop acting like a petulant child!" Kinto scolded.

"Petulant!? I-" Puck protested.

"Perhaps a bad choice of words? But still taking your anger out on those showing you kindness is not how to move forward!" Kinto chided, "Believe me, you're not the only one who has lost someone they loved."

Puck frowned furiously and with a snarl turned around and stomped forward

"Nicely done there!" Sierra suddenly remarked.

The scruffy lupine took a drag on her cigar, blowing the smoke to the air, "Gotta say Kinty, you are some good quality father material there," She remarked.

Kinto looked aside, "Thank you, Miss Sierra, I was just doing what was natural I suppose."

"Natural or not! Why isn't a guy like you taken yet?" Sierra asked.

"How do you know he doesn't have a girlfriend?" Midlothian asked almost defiantly.

Sierra took another drag of her cigar, "Oh I know these things. Been around and all that jazz."

Midlothian formed a smirk, "I guess it makes sense for a woman of your age."

Sierra suddenly gagged, puffs of smoke escaping her muzzle, "Just how old do you think I am?!" The lupine asked, her face squishing offensively.

Midlothian shrugged, "I'm guessing mid-thirties, early forties?"

Glowering at the ferret, Sierra responded, "I'm twenty-one!"

The ferret cocked her head back in shock, and although he tried to hide it, Gene was surprised as well, his head stopping in mid-cock, nearly giving himself whiplash.

"Seriously? Wow I mean wow." Midlothian said in disbelief, "I guess what they say is true, smoking does add on the years."

Sierra narrowed her eyes, "I can't tell if you're joking or if you're dead serious?"

"All right that's enough! Let's just keep moving, otherwise, Puck is going to leave us behind," Gene said, attempting to get them back on track and destroy the tense moment.

As they continued forward Sierra glared at the ferret all the while, even more so when she noticed Midlothian sticking her tongue out at her.

"Just to let you know, I figured you were mid-twenties, if that helps?" Kinto asked.

Sierra looked at him and noticed he was smiling. Likewise, Sierra smiled back.

"You know? Funny enough I aint so insulted by that, so I'll take it," The lupine smirked.

Kinto's cheeks suddenly turned a rosy color, and he felt hot all of a sudden, but quickly he dismissed it. As he did so, Sierra couldn't help but stare at him, namely in the behind.

"Dang, robes hide all the good stuff," Sierra said to herself. Immediately, she shook her head and said, "Eh what are you thinking Sierra girl?" She didn't have the answer, so she ignored it.

The party continued on their way, Puck keeping the same expression he held upon his face. Few words were exchanged, the party uncertain of how to act around one another. After all, most of them were perfect strangers to one another, save Gene, Kinto, and Midlothian.

As they traversed further into the swamp, they gradually found the dampness receding into the background. Their steps became less muddy and more solid. It became apparent they were leaving the swampy area and moving into the namesake of the island. Yet they quickly found the forest denser than the forests back on their home island. This wasn't the Whisper Woods, that much was for certain. The trees towered high into the air, nearly covering the sky, leaving only the faintest of blue to greet them. But soon they noticed that blue darkening and the tiniest traces of sunlight began to fade. It quickly became apparent the sun was setting and it would be night soon. It quickly dawned on them, they would have to stop for the night.

"Wow, just how big is this forest?" Gene asked.

Midlothian gazed up shuddering all the while, "I am not sure but it's kind of creepy."

Puck stopped trudging and sat himself down, "Fine! We'll just sleep here for the night." Angry as the vine panther was, even he knew the futility of traveling in the dark.

Kinto scanned the area, "We should gather firewood before it gets too dark."

"Yeah, but what are we going to light it with?" Gene asked.

Suddenly, Kinto pointed to Medina, "We do have a fire-breathing dragon with us."

Medina's ears perked up, and her eyes widened in surprise, "Me?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! You do breathe fire!" Gene exclaimed, recalling the battle with the giant slug toad from earlier.

The dragoness sheepishly glanced around, "Well golly, I don't rightly know, I haven't used my powers since I got them, and that was only earlier in the day."

"You blew a fireball with perfect precision," Gene reminded, "Trust me you can do it."

Medina put a claw to her face and said, "Well gee, thanks, Mr. Gene." The dragon immediately perked up, "Guess we better go get some firewood right Boss?"

Sierra looked up, "What me? Why us?"

"Well we are new to the group Boss, it would be a nice gesture," Medina replied.

Sierra pondered, almost argued against it, but with a swish of her tail relented with, "Fine, ya got a point. Don't want to get useless standing around after all." As she said that, she reached into her pocket case and fished out another cigar to replace the previous one she had long finished.

Midlothian grimaced, "Just how many of those do you smoke in a day?"

Lighting up her cigar, Sierra blew a cloud of smoke to the air, "Enough. Besides, I like to multi-task when I work."

And so the lupine and dragon pair strutted off, leaving the remaining group behind.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Midlothian asked.

"Medina seems alright." Gene reasoned.

Scratching underneath her chin, Midlothian said, "I suppose, she seems friendly enough, but that Sierra rubs me the wrong way!"

Gene couldn't disagree with Midlothian. Something about Sierra did rub him the wrong way. Sure she was one of the supposed Champions, foretold to save the islands, but she was a thief, one who required payment for her services. Of course, his family heirloom was that very payment. A desperate measure to be sure, but anything to procure her services.

"I guess we just have to wait and see how things will go," Kinto said, "I'm sure as time goes on, their true characters will show."

What Kinto said was true. All they had to do was wait and see how things went.

XXX

Medina methodically gathered up any wood she could find. The dragon was meticulous, sparing no stray branch. All the while she did it with a smile upon her face, humming a little tune as she did.

"Ugh, can't believe I'm diggin in the freaking swamp for fire fuel!" Sierra exclaimed, angrily exhaling a huff of smoke.

Unlike her dragon companion, Sierra didn't take much care in gathering firewood. She grabbed a few things here and there, but nothing compared to the amount her friend was gathering.

"All I wanted was to get my payment, then retire someplace, hopefully by the sea, and just live ya know?" Sierra continually griped.

Suddenly, Medina slapped her tail against the ground, "Oh Boss! Stop your complaining. Golly, you whine more than a spoiled three-year-old!"

Sierra shot her companion an indignant look, "Woah! Where the heck did that come from?"

"Well I'm trying to work and all of your complainings are making it harder for me to concentrate," Chastised Medina.

"Work? You're gathering pieces of wood! Hardly work if you ask me." Sierra retorted.

"Well work is work and this is the job assigned to us. It's the least you can do considering you're taking that young man's heirloom." Medina reminded.

Sierra took a drag on her cigar and blew a puff, "So? I mean I need payment, and don't tell me you don't like the idea of all the moolah we're going to make from selling it."

Medina considered it for a moment, her draconic mind thinking of the possibilities, "Well that's beside the point. Besides, it's important to Mister Gene."

Sierra made a scoffing sound, "Mister? Getting all formal. After all, I'm the boss of us in case you've forgotten?"

"I haven't, but he is the one in charge of our group." Said Medina.

"And how do you suppose that?" Sierra asked.

"Well, that's how the story of the Champions went. They always said the Champion of the Fae was the leader."

That was indeed how the legend went. Five races, but the fae was the one who led the charge. Little unfair if one asked Sierra, after all, she was an adult while he was just some kid. Still, life wasn't always fair. Sierra knew that most of all.

"Eh guess you have a point, but still, I don't really like taking orders from a punk," Sierra said as she smoked away.

The dragoness shot the lupine a coy eye, "If I recall correctly Boss when we first met you were what you would call a "punk"."

Sierra thought back to that moment. Indeed she had been young when she and Medina had met. That was a turning point for her, both in style, habit, and decision. Spying a stray piece of wood, Sierra picked it up with her free hand.

"All right ya got a point, but still, I think I should be running this outfit," Sierra said as she placed her cigar in her mouth, freeing her other hand.

Now that her smoking hand was free, Sierra spied another piece of wood and used it to grab hold. Soon she joined her friend in the wood gathering. And as Medina watched this, she couldn't help but smile. Sierra just needed a little push in the right direction. That's how Sierra was, even back when she was a fresh young girl of sixteen. That indeed had been a turning point, back when Medina had made her dragon's vow to serve her when she first started calling her "Boss". A dragon's honor was the highest form of honor there was. Once a dragon's loyalty was gained, it was unbreakable. Of course, sometimes her boss needed the right form of guidance. After all, Sierra was still a very young woman who didn't know what she wanted. Medina knew that.

Though even as she did this altruistic deed, Medina couldn't help but contemplate how much fortune they would gain. Heroes were often very well rewarded. Least according to the old stories.

Sierra supposed she would just have to bide her time.

XXX

Puck sat himself down, not joining in any festivities, nor sharing his thoughts. Those were for him alone, and at the present moment, he stewed. He knew the human, Kinto was staring at him. He didn't have to look to tell. Something about Kinto just made him seem like the type to hover. Puck simply blew a sigh, his fur bristling up as the breeze passed by.

"I do wish those two would hurry up with that firewood. I'm freezing here!" Midlothian declared.

"You're covered in fur Midlo," Reminded Gene.

"That tells you how bad it is!" Midlothian stated.

Puck rolled his eyes at the ferret's words. It seemed she was the type to complain. Something about her gave off that aspect. Gene on the contrary seemed a little less so, maybe just a tad more impulsive. Kinto seemed to lack those traits. It made Puck suppose that's why Kinto was chosen as a Champion. After all, every team needed the smart guy, the planner, the one to make certain the group didn't make any large stupid actions.

"Yoo-hoo! We're back!"

Puck looked up, recognizing the voice of Medina. He and everyone present looked to see she and Sierra carrying a sizable pile of firewood. The dragon and lupine pair piled it in the center of the circle the group had formed.

"Well well, you two actually came back," Midlothian remarked.

Kinto beamed up and smiled, "I knew you would."

Taking her cigar out of her muzzle, Sierra smirked and replied, "Eh a promise is a promise, besides I am getting paid."

"All right everyone, give me a moment. I'm still a novice at this." Medina announced.

Squatting down slightly, Medina's face tightened as she concentrated. Then pursing her lips, she breathed out a stream of flame upon the woodpile. It crackled as it ignited, burning well and providing warmth for the party. Suddenly Medina let out a sneeze, puffs of smoke escaping her nostrils as she did.

"Oh my! Bless me!" The dragoness declared with a sniffle, "Guess I am not used to all this smoke and flame."

"Kind of funny considering you dragons can bathe yourselves in lava," Sierra remarked as she got herself comfortable.

Puck's eyes focused on Medina with interest.

"Wait? So you can really survive in lava?" Gene suddenly asked.

"Oh yes! We dragons are naturally built for heat so swimming in lava is like taking a hot bath for us." Explained Medina.

Puck could tell Gene's face had switched to astonishment, "That's wicked." Gene said with a small chuckle.

Yeah because swimming in molten magma is so appealing," Midlothian sarcastically remarked, with what Puck assumed included a shudder.

"Each of the five races has their unique skills and talents. If you think about it that's probably what the Champions represent, a unification of those aspects coming together for the greater good." Said Kinto.

Sierra gave a small laugh, "Oh boy brother, do you always sound so grandi, grandi...Medina what is that word?"

"Grandiose Boss," Medina clarified.

"Ah right yeah, like that."

"Pretty much," Gene suddenly answered, "Kinto has always had a way with words."

Puck could tell that much. Again it played on the older and wiser aspect Kinto presented.

"Yo Geney? We got some grub in that pack?" Sierra asked.

Reaching over to the backpack, Gene opened it up and fished inside, "Just enough to probably get us to another town at least."

"Don't suppose we got a full course meal in there eh?" Sierra asked hopefully.

"Fraid not," Gene replied.

Sierra puffed on her cigar and blew a cloud of smoke to the air, joining the smoke the campfire created, "Rats. Man, I can tell you I could seriously go for a buffet. Aint that right Medina?"

Medina licked her maw and said, "Oh yes! Like that one buffet, you took me for my birthday once!"

As the dragon said that, Puck noticed a brief flash upon her face. If he didn't know any better it seemed like regret. But it quickly passed as he noticed a look of hunger take its place.

"Oh yeah, we went to town that day didn't we sister? Remember when we went there the next day for breakfast? They put our pictures in the window stating "No service under any circumstances!" Sierra remarked with a laugh.

Medina likewise giggled at that.

"Wait? You two got banned from a restaurant for eating?" Gene asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sierra said with a smirk, "You see, a couple of high-class gals like Medina and myself here don't normally get a lot of square meals in our line of business, so when we can we take an opportunity to treat ourselves. And I don't mean just having a nice meal, I mean stuffing yourself till your belt comes off!" Sierra dragged on her cigar once more, exhaling as she spoke, "Trust me, brother, nothing beats that feeling, aint that right Medina?"

The dragoness let out a dreamy sigh, "Oh yes Boss, it's bliss," The dragoness finished with a lick of her maw.

"Trust me, Sister, once we hit our big payoff we can eat like that every day!" Sierra chimed in.

Puck pictured the mental image of those two after a meal when Midlothian spoke up.

"So basically you two are shameless gluttons, am I right?"

Puck didn't notice Sierra's expression, but heard Medina's voice, "Actually I like to think Boss and I have healthy appetites."

"From what you just told us, you two must be healthier than ten horses put together," Said Gene.

Puck gave a low chuckle at that.

"Though I doubt you compare to Midlo when it comes to sweets," Gene remarked, pointing a thumb at his familiar.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The ferret hotly asked.

"Trust me Midlo, if we put you in front of a banquet of pastries, you'd stuff yourself till you looked like a furry ball with legs."

Puck did his best to hold in his laughter at "that" mental image.

"I would not! I am a lady with standards and practices!" The ferret declared.

"Hey, no shame in letting yourself go once in a while!" Sierra humorously remarked.

Puck looked over to the ferret and noticed she was frowning.

"All right I think we should turn in for the night," Kinto announced, "I'll stay up a little longer to watch the fire."

"You sure Kinto?" Gene asked.

"Don't worry about me, I just want to keep watch just in case," Kinto remarked.

"Well you're going to have some company," Sierra added, "Besides I still haven't finished my stogie."

Kinto looked over to Medina, perhaps surprised and curious if this was in character for the lupine.

Raising a clawed finger up, Medina wagged it as she said, "Once Boss lights up one of her cigars, she makes certain to finish it."

Kinto looked back towards Sierra, who shrugged and said, "I like being consistent."

Grinning, Kinto said, "That's a good quality to have."

A great yawn sounded out, and Puck could see it was coming from Gene, "All right, goodnight guys. Tomorrow we head to the Vine Panther kingdom."

Everyone present muttered their own "good nights", even Puck found himself saying it, if only in a whisper.

Puck wasn't sure when he exactly fell asleep, but his last remaining thoughts were off Legan, and those thoughts spurred on feelings of vengeance. He didn't know much about Husk, let alone his supposed master the Warlock King, but Legan's death had to be avenged. Then right before he drifted off, a final thought appeared before him.

For the first time in a while, Puck thought of his mother.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party sleeps, Gene and Puck each dream separately. But do these dreams serve a purpose?

Puck ran with all of his might as he chased the swamp rabbit. It was his daily hunting lesson. Though the vine panthers could gather energy from soil, water, and sunlight, they were not without alternate means of sustenance. His mother had taught him that they couldn't rely on such things every time. The other islands save the Isle of Spirits were not as lush greenery wise in comparison to the Isle of the Forests. So they had to be prepared for anything. Puck of course had argued against this, as children often do, but his mother made certain they would do this every day.

All the more this caused the young vine panther to grumble under his breath, even as he made the pounce to attack. He missed just inches from the rabbit, landing roughly upon his chin. As the rabbit scampered off, Puck rubbed his chin.

"Stupid rabbit!" He snapped.

"Puck you leaped too soon." A voice said from behind.

Looking behind him, Puck could see a beautiful female adult vine panther, striding towards him. Her fur was a lighter shade of purple than his, but she had the same overall appearance one would not be forgiven realizing they were not related.

"I don't know why I have to do this Mom? It's stupid!" Puck snapped as she slapped against the ground.

Puck's mother shook her head, "Puck, sweetie, I know it's hard, but you have to learn this."

"But I have you and Legan! You guys can help me," Puck reminded.

Reaching down, the female rubbed her head against her son, "Oh my sweet, I wish that was true, but one day you will be an adult, and you have to be ready for when that day comes."

"Well, then I don't want to be an adult!" Puck retorted.

This earned him a good-natured chuckle from his mother, "Everyone has to grow up sometime sweetie. Even I started as a cub. Besides, if you never become an adult, you'll never know what it's like to fall in love." The female stared on ahead with the same dreamy look Puck had often seen her with, especially when she was recalling a certain vine panther. "It's how it was with me and your father."

Puck made a scoff as his sire was mentioned, "If he loved you so much then why did he let them banish you?"

His mother sighed, "Your father was always loyal to the vine panther crown. That was one of his many admirable traits."

Puck scoffed again, "He wasn't admirable enough to stay with you."

This prompted another frown from his mother, but there was no anger within it, only sadness, "Puck...please don't hate your father. My banishment was my fault, not his."

"He still could have stayed with you!" Puck retorted.

His mother simply looked on ahead, her face becoming one of longing, "Not everything happens the way we want son."

Getting to his feet firmly, Puck rubbed his head against his mother, "Well don't worry Mom. I'll look out for you! I'll keep both you and Legan safe!"

A soft chuckle escaped his mother, "I know you will my sweet. You have always been strong."

Beaming at his mother's words, Puck couldn't feel anything but happy. And the more he lost himself in his mother's embrace, the more he didn't want this feeling to end.

XXX

Young Gene waited patiently by the window, right near the front door, "I don't see him," Gene muttered.

He had been waiting for what seemed like forever. He watched the villagers pass by, his fellow clansman. All Fae, not a single human in sight.

"I don't think he's coming sweetie," Gene heard a voice from behind.

As he turned his head, he saw a wolf striding alongside a grown Fae woman.

"But Dad said he would come Mom," Gene said with a slight whine.

"Young Master Gene, your father's letter stated he will "try" to make it in time for your birthday." The wolf, Karn, responded in his deep voice.

Thinking back to the letter, Gene recalled that was that it indeed said that. It only prompted a sigh from the young boy. Then Gene felt a hand upon his shoulder and became comforted by it.

"Gene, you know your father loves you, but his job keeps him away. He did send you a lovely present." She said attempting to cheer her son up.

"It's not the same!" Gene announced with a pout and he moved from the chair and stomped himself upstairs.

"Gene!" He heard his mother call, but Gene paid her no heed and continued upward.

Just as usual. His birthday had arrived, and his father was a no show. Being a merchant kept him busy, but still, Gene wasn't appeased by that. He wasn't like the other fae boys in his clan. Being half-human was one thing, but unlike the other children, his parents were not married. Even after he was born, his parents had yet to tie the knot. Of course not many gossiped about that. Gene knew full well why his parents had yet to marry. Still, he supposed it wouldn't be so bad if his father had a job within the village. But no, he had to be a merchant, sailing between the five islands, trading and selling goods to make money. Sure he sent enough to support them if need be, but it was hollow.

All in all, Gene wanted a dad who was around. He continued that thought pattern the moment he reached the last step.

"Your mother is right. He does care."

Gene came to a halt, and the minute he looked around, he noticed he was no longer in his home. All around him lay a dark void, empty as far as the eye could see. Well, almost empty.

"Gene?"

Gene looked ahead and he saw a familiar purple figure.

"Puck?"

There was Puck, looking younger than he truly was. Together they stood in the void, staring at one another with disbelief.

"Hey! What happened to my mother?" Puck asked.

"Your mother? What about my mother?" Gene counter asked.

"Who cares about your mother!?" Puck asked incredulously.

Gene's face twisted in annoyance, but before he could answer, another voice spoke.

"Don't fight!" It beckoned.

The voice was young, and although it was unfamiliar to Puck, to Gene it sounded very familiar.

"Wait? Where have I heard that?" Gene asked himself aloud.

"Huh?" Puck muttered.

The pair stared off into the darkness, waiting for something to happen. Yet they saw nothing else within. After all, how could one expect a dream to go?

"The both of you each has something the other can learn from," Said the voice, "Use it and grow."

And then the darkness vanished, and both boys snapped their eyes open. They each rose from the ground, eyes, and heads glancing about as they tried to ascertain where they were. Thankfully to them, the sounds of nature greeted them, and sure enough, they were back in the swamp. The rest of their party still lay asleep.

Beside Gene, Midlothian silently slumbered, while Kinto had made himself comfortable in an identical manner. Medina had her back against a tree, while Sierra lay slumped beside her. Suddenly, the lupine twitched.

Smacking her lips, she said, "Mmm, roast pig!" She exclaimed.

A soft sigh left Medina, "Oh pot pies, meat pies, apple pies!"

Sierra snorted a snore, "Noodles and butter, soup in a bread bowl!"

The two girls suddenly made slurping sounds as they licked their lips, "Ah! Paradise!" They said in unison.

Gene and Puck stared at the sight with disbelieving eyes.

"Are they...having the same dream?" Gene asked.

Puck chuckled, "Guess that shows two things: one, they must have a close bond if they are dreaming of the same thing, and two, the ferret's claim of them being gluttons must be true."

Casting an amused grin to Puck, he asked, "You sure about that?"

"One thing Legan taught me was that our dreams can answer much about ourselves. Least when we talk during them." Puck explained.

A soft pepper of laughter piped up from Gene, "Sounds like a smart spirit,"

Puck's brief amusement only lasted that moment, then fell again, "He was,"

And so depressed Puck had returned, that being an appropriate title for the young vine panther. Puck had been showing it ever since Legan had died, but Gene did not pick up any anger.

"So?" Gene suddenly found himself breaking the silence, "You mentioned your mother?"

Puck's attention snapped to Gene, "So we did have the same dream!"

Gene didn't know how to explain it, but he replied, "I guess so,"

"So is this a "Champion" thing?" The vine panther inquired.

"Don't know, frankly I don't understand any of this, to be honest. Not like I asked for it anyway." Gene sighed.

"You and me both," Puck said with a slight scoff in his voice. Gene could tell the scoff was not directed towards him, "So far all this "Champion" business got my guardian killed."

"At least you know what happened to your parental figure, I don't know if my mom or anyone else on my island is still alive." Gene expressed.

Puck eyed Gene carefully, listening to his words carefully, "You got a dad?"

"Yeah," Gene said, "He's not around though."

"Ah, a deadbeat huh?" Puck figured.

"No! It's just he's a merchant so he's usually away from home. He's probably fine. I think he was doing business in the Isle of Frost?" Gene said attempting to recall his father's business path.

Puck made a sound that sounded like a purr mixed in with a snort, "Least you know your dad is around, my "real" dad essentionally left my mother."

"Really?" Gene asked, his face softening into concern.

"Least that's how I viewed it. My mother not so much." Puck clarified, "She's was still in love with him. Sometimes I'd see her looking beyond the swamp with this sad look on her face, and then she would sigh." Puck's voice dropped into bitterness.

Though Gene had noticed the close bond the vine panther had with Legan, he had seen a distinct lack of the cat's mother. And the fact that he spoke of her in the past tense.

"So where is your mother?" Mentally Gene cursed himself for asking such a stupid and obvious question.

Puck looked to the boy, nary a glare, "She's dead. Swamp Gator got her when I was little."

After cursing himself, Gene's face switched to sympathy, "Oh man I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I've had years to deal with it," Puck said.

"But the pain doesn't go away right?" Gene asked.

Now it was Puck's turn to stare grimly down at the ground, "No, it doesn't."

Perhaps this was the dream was talking about. From this little exchange, Gene could see that he and Puck had some things in common. Namely an absent father figure. Least in the biological sense. It made Gene all the more sympathetic to the cat.

"You know Puck? Don't think you're alone," Puck looked up at him curiously, "I mean we're all in this together right?"

Puck didn't face Gene, and instead simply put his head down, "Let's just get some sleep alright? I want to be ready in case we run into that ogre daemon again."

In that brief moment, Gene noticed Puck's claws scratching at the ground. Gene didn't think of it much and instead refocused his attention back into settling down for the night. Just as he did however he heard a soft murmuring at his side.

"Oh, Gene…" 

From the familiar tone, he knew who it could be, and as he looked beside himself, Gene noticed Midlothian stirring ever so slightly.

"Gene...just you and me…" Midlothian softly whispered.

In moments, Puck's words about dreams returned to him. But Gene quickly dismissed it. After all, while dreams being a window to one's true self was true in some points, this was Midlothian after all. The ferret's words couldn't be anything more. That's what Gene told himself as he drifted off to sleep. And as he and Puck slept, they dreamed of new things, and before long, it was the dawn of a new day.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awakening from the previous night, the party continues on their way, only to stumble into another trap.

Morning came without consequence. When Kinto first nudged him awake, Gene felt reluctance. There had been plenty of moments throughout his life where he had awoken during the middle of the night. Usually, when that happened, he found he was rather tired when morning finally came. Thankfully that wasn't the case. He managed to arise without so much as a grumble. Midlothian on the other hand not so much. The ferret let out a small whine as she finally snapped to the waking world. She complained about getting an adequate amount of rest, especially for a small creature such as her. Sierra was quick to retort on her dealing with worse, which earned her a dirty glare from the ferret.

Medina rose next, the great beast stretching her draconic wings. The first thing she did once she rose was to cheerily greet everyone a good morning. And they immediately asked with hope: "What's for breakfast?". Sierra then added in, "Yeah ditto!". Thankfully they had enough supplies to make an adequate breakfast. It wasn't enough to fully sate everyone, especially Sierra and Medina, but they had to make do. They reckoned they wouldn't be able to find a decent meal until they reached the Vine Panther kingdom.

The last to awaken was Puck. The young feline let out a growl as he arose, griping about being awoken and demanding to sleep in. Of course, once he realized where they were, he recalled his promise made after Legan's death, so those complaints were quickly quashed. The minute Puck locked eyes with Gene, they each exchanged a look. In moments, the memories of their shared dream played back to them. The dream had been momentarily forgotten the minute they awoke, but gazing into one another's eyes brought it all back. They knew it couldn't have been just a simple dream.

But the present matter lay at hand, and that was getting out of the swamp.

It should be mentioned, immediately after breakfast, (meager as it as), Sierra fished out another cigar from her pack and lit it up. As she blew a puff of smoke to the air, Midlothian grimaced, putting two of her claws to her nose.

"Ugh! I can smell it from here! Do you honestly have to smoke that so early in the morning?" Grumbled the ferret.

"Hey I always have one after a meal, it's sort of my post-meal routine," Sierra responded.

"Yep! Boss does it after every meal, and plenty of times in-between." Medina concurred.

"How can you stand it?" Midlothian asked.

Medina shrugged, "You get used to it. We dragons are used to heat and smoke and all that stuff, so it doesn't bother me much."

"Not even the smell?" Puck suddenly asked, walking up next to the dragoness.

Medina looked at the vine panther then at Sierra. Quickly, Sierra raised an eye towards her partner. Quickly Medina snapped her mouth and responded, "Nope! Not at all!"

Eyeing Sierra, Puck looked up at the dragon and asked, "I imagine this question has been asked before?"

Saying nothing but a nod, that gave Puck his answer.

"We should keep up a good pace, according to the map we should almost be out of the swamp," Kinto said checking the map.

"You sure about that?" Gene asked.

"Positive," Kinto said looking again at the charted piece of paper, "Though I think we have what looks like a mountain coming up?"

"Mountain?" Midlothian repeated.

"I think so, just something that has a lot of rocks...I think." Kinto's voice grew confused.

Blowing a puff of smoke, Sierra asked, "So is it a mountain or what?"

"It's hard to tell, this map isn't drawn so well to be perfectly honest," Kinto admitted.

"Well don't strain yourself Mr. Kinto. I'm sure we will find out once we reach it." Medina reassured.

The dragon's kind words relieved Kinto somewhat. Wherever they were going, the map was certain they were about to reach it. Soon enough, the trees and bushes vanished, and the grassy terrain exited out into the solid rock. Before them indeed was a mountain of sorts, standing tall, but not looming. It appeared as if it was a series of rocks molded together. But what was apparent was the large cave opening up ahead.

"It is a mountain!" Kinto exclaimed.

"Nah, more like a canyon to me." Puck said looking ahead.

"How can you be sure?" Kinto asked.

Puck looked at Kinto as if he were crazy, "I've lived here most of my life, you get a feel for this sort of thing."

"How can you tell that? I mean even if you have lived here, you've been in the swamp portion most of your life I'm guessing?" Gene suddenly asked.

Puck let out a low growl and replied, "I just know alright!"

Backing away, Gene held up his hands and said, "Alright alright, sorry!"

"Mountain, canyon, gorge, whatever!" Sierra announced stepping into view, a trail of smoke following her, "Let's just get through, besides, I ain't stopping till I get paid for my services rendered."

"Boss is right!" Medina declared, "After all, the only way to move forward is to um well...move forward!"

Rolling her eyes, Midlothian muttered, "That was extremely redundant."

Gene on the other hand heard his friend, glancing at her with a brief reprimanding look. For a moment, Gene questioned why his familiar friend was acting so snotty, but reasoned the whole thief aspect of Medina still rubbed her the wrong way. Kind as the dragoness may have been, she still worked with a thief like Sierra. Despite Sierra not being the stereotypical unscrupulous rouge, (or at least not to the point of being ruthless), a criminal was still a criminal. Then again, Gene held a strong belief that he would not see a wanted poster for the pair. Something about them didn't exactly scream "poster-worthy".

Stalling for as long as they were, the party realized they indeed had to move forward. After all, they were on a quest to save the islands, least that's how the story of the Champions went. And so, they moved forward.

"Does anyone have an idea of where to go once we actually get inside?" Midlothian inquired.

"Poor as this map is, I'd say we just keep moving forward. There's an area beyond this which can't anything else but a forest, and that's where we'll find the Vine Panther kingdom." Kinto answered.

"So by all means we just keep going forward," Gene agreed, "Seems pretty obvious at this point."

"Can we all just get going!?" Puck snapped. The vine panther took no time to wait and simply moved on ahead, moving into the dark cave.

"Puck wait for us!" Kinto called, following him inside.

Sierra and Medina were next, leaving Gene and Midlothian last.

"Wonderful, I'm behind the lupine with a smoking addiction," Midlothian moaned.

Gene could smell the cigar smoke from behind Sierra, and although Medina's large bulk would reasonably block it, Midlothian wasn't positive she would block all of it. This prompted Gene to hurry up his pace. As soon as they did it soon became readily apparent that it was pitch dark up ahead.

"Ugh! Great! I can't see!" Midlothian griped, "Did those villagers pack any torches?"

"I don't think so," Gene responded.

"Why on Ceres would they not pack torches!? I mean obviously, we are heading to where the vine panthers are, and that means we have to pass through a cave!"

Moving briskly, Gene made his way around Medina and could see the faint burning glow of Sierra's cigar serving as a makeshift light.

"Hey, no worries Middy, my stoagies work as torches," Sierra reassured.

"Wonderful, you're lighting the way and clogging up our lungs."

"And little miss tight pants complains. Typical." Sierra sighed.

"It's a reasonable complaint!" Midlothian snapped.

"No worries little one! I can simply light the way!" Medina announced.

Everyone suddenly recalled that Medina was the Champion of Fire, and had earlier displayed the ability to breathe fire. Rearing back, the dragon attempted to produce a flame. A small spurt quickly jutted out, but then subsided all the same. Not being deterred, Medina attempted it once more, but it too sputtered out.

"I don't understand," Medina lamented.

A patting sound followed, "Hey no worries sister, we ain't developed our special "talents" yet."

Gene smiled at that. Sierra may have been a thief and a con artist, but there was a degree of care within her voice. He wasn't sure how long Sierra and Medina's partnership had been in effect, but he assumed it was a good while considering the chemistry the pair seemed to have.

"Thanks, Boss,"

Yes, indeed chemistry.

Kinto had remained silent throughout the whole conversation, but at last asked Puck, "Why aren't you having any trouble seeing?"

The half-blind young man had been attempting to stay close enough to the young vine panther despite the darkness of their surroundings. What he was able to make out was that Puck didn't seem deterred by the lack of light.

"I'm a cat, we can see in the dark." Puck's briskly responded.

Kinto's free eye widened, "Oh...right." He said almost embarrassingly.

Vine panthers were felines more or less, even if they were fully sentient. In a brief moment, Kinto had forgotten or at least assumed they were different enough from other "non-sentient" felines to have certain differences.

"So what do you see? Anything worth noting?" Kinto asked.

Puck strained his eyes as he focused, "The path leads into a clearing I think."

"A clearing?" Gene repeated.

"I think so, something big is ahead."

The party continued forward and indeed stepped into some kind of large clearing, but what drew them in was the light ahead.

"Is that the exit?" Medina said in awe.

Sierra blew a puff of smoke to the air, "Well ain't that anti-climatic."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about wandering around in the dark," Kinto spoke hopefully.

"I'll say, dark caves, swamps, it all gives me the creeps," Midlothian said with a shudder.

Gene said nothing but likewise agreed with his familiar. Honestly, he had never stepped foot in a cave in his life. The whole thing was a new experience for him. He supposed that was good, broadening his horizons. At least when this whole adventure was all said and done, he would have quite a tale to tell his mother. And in that brief moment, Gene felt vulnerable. Was his mother even still alive? The Chaos Mist had come so suddenly, spreading to every corner of the village. Gene himself had very little experience with the Chaos Mist. The night the daemons attacked was the first time he had ever seen it in person. He had heard stories of people growing sick from inhaling it, some even dying, if not from the daemons themselves, but seeing it in action gave him a good indication on why it was a feared substance.

Putting those thoughts out of his mind, for the time being, Gene focused on ahead. There was no point dwelling on the past. Soon everyone would be outside again. Perhaps they could gain a greater understanding of their surroundings? Enough to make a proper set of goals.

Suddenly, a cry rang out. Gene looked on ahead and he noticed something peculiar. The cry itself had come from Puck, but there was no sign of danger. No daemons or predators, but something had happened to make the vine panther cry out.

"Look!" Midlothian called out, pointing towards Puck himself.

Looking ahead, the thing Gene had initially noticed had grown steadily apparent. Puck's hind legs were sinking into the ground!

"What's going on!?" Puck cried.

His cries subsided the moment Kinto attempted to pull him out.

"Don't worry! I got you!" Kinto called out in reassurance, but then he too cried out.

Slowly Kinto began to sink, his body disappearing further into the stony ground.

"Kinto!" Gene called out.

Instinctively, Gene darted forward, but Kinto's voice made him halt.

"Don't! "You'll get sucked in too!" Kinto warned.

"Don't listen to him help us!" Puck argued.

Whichever decision Gene was going to make was moot. For in that instant, Puck and Kinto sank completely into the ground, leaving no trace of them.

Sierra stared wide-eyed at the spot where Kinto and Puck formally were, "Well. That was spooky." She stated bluntly.

Medina ran forward, patting the ground. Then cupping her claws, she called out, "Mr. Kinto, Puck! If you can hear me! Give me a sign you're alright!" Suddenly a great rumble rang out, jolting the dragoness upward, "Um okay...is that a sign?" She innocently called out.

The dragon then gave out a yelp as her balance became interrupted. Medina stumbled under her footing and did a little hop, almost as if she was playing a game of hopscotch.

"Are you alright?" Gene asked.

Before Medina could answer, a great hole opened up within the space that separated Gene and Medina.

"The ground is opening up!" Midlothian exclaimed.

Not just one opening, but several as the walls and floor began to shift. The boy, ferret, and dragon all exchanged frightened glances.

"Look you mooks! Don't just stand there get moving!" Sierra called out in alarm.

Wasting no time, the lupine speedily dashed towards the exit. Yet as she did, a great gust of air blew behind her. As she landed near the exit itself, she gave a perplexed look at herself, but snapped back to attention the moment the rumbling resumed. Seeing that cigar-chomping thief had the right idea, Gene and Medina followed, carefully avoiding the holes as much as they could. By the mere skin of their teeth, they soon reached the exit and breathed the outside air.

XXX

"Hello! Can you guys hear us!? Puck shouted at the ceiling above. But no response came.

When the ground first sucked him and Kinto in, Puck found that his breathing had stopped completely. It was as if someone had knocked the wind out of him, only for it to rush back into his lungs as soon as he hit solid ground. Kinto was directly next to him. The half-blind young man looked just as perplexed just as the teenage feline, yet showed no panic towards their situation.

"Puck are you alright?" Kinto asked.

The question itself came out of nowhere. Puck was uncertain if Kinto honestly meant it or was simply trying to alleviate the panic in the air. Whichever it was, Puck himself did not care, swirling at Kinto with a furious look upon his face.

"Are you completely dense!?" He spat.

Kinto's face widened in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"You told them not to grab us! I mean how stupid do you have to be!? We needed help and the others could have probably bailed us out!" Puck lashed.

"Puck, calm down!" Kinto said.

"Would you shut up with that "keep calm" crap! Spirits, you have to be the most unrealistic person I have ever met!"

"Puck," Kinto still spoke in his calm tone.

"I mean this whole "quest" is getting progressively worse and all you can do is just sit there and grin like an idiot, well between you and me, I think-" Puck's rant was interrupted as a great thud sounded out. Immediately, Puck reached for his head, while Kinto brought up his staff.

"OW!" Puck cried out, "What did you do that for!"

Kinto stared down firmly at the vine panther. And it was here Puck noticed he could easily see Kinto's face. Traces of sunlight had spilled out into the clearing. Yet there was no such light source within the passage. Puck finally noticed several small glowing lights on the walls beside them. There they were, little specks of light, illuminating their surroundings. For a brief moment, it made Puck forget about the dull throbbing pain upon his head. That and the lump that would more than likely form.

"I normally don't delve into violence. Nor do I believe in physically punishing children, but quite frankly you pushed me past my limit." Kinto bluntly stated.

Puck kept his mouth shut. Angry as he was, he knew better than to mouth off to an adult who carried a blunt stick.

"Believe me when I say I understand how you feel. I do, but throwing a tantrum is not going to solve our predicament. I told Gene to stay away because I realized we would get sucked in no matter what, and quite frankly I didn't want my friend to get sucked in with us," Puck remained silent, only pursing his lips into a pout as he did so, "Secondly keeping a calm head in a situation like this is key to survival. I know that sounds easier said than done, but it's the truth."

Kinto stared down at the somewhat illuminated passage, "If my guess is correct, we still need to keep on moving ahead. More than likely we are directly underneath where we were, and seeing that the outside was straight ahead, we just have to keep going forward until we find a way out."

Puck listened well, and his lips loosened. He felt his rage subsiding and calmly asked, "How are you sure?"

"I'm not, but it's all we have to go on. What would you rather do? Sit around doing nothing? Even if I end up being wrong I'd rather die doesn't something than waiting for the end to come."

Puck didn't know what to say. All he could do was listen to Kinto's words, and dutifully follow after. Without so much as a word, the human and the vine panther continued forward. Things looked hopeless, but there was no use delving into it unless it became apparent there was no other alternative.

As he thought about that, Puck still couldn't shake his confusion towards Kinto. How could one remain so calm? He asked himself.

He supposed he would just have to wait and see.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping, Gene and the remaining party plan their next move.

Gene put his hands to his knees and he took in several breaths. The shock of what happened washed over him instantly. He was momentarily taken aback, but found his bearings were easily gathered. Midlothian held her balance upon his shoulder. The years of using it as a perch had made her wary of Gene's body movements. She knew every turn, every jerk of the motion, and she managed to retain her balance every time.

The ferret likewise was shocked, but as soon as it hit her, she felt compelled to speak.

"Wait! We just left Kinto and Puck back there!" She cried.

Gene looked back towards the cave exit, the reality of what happened dawning on him.

Without thinking, Gene headed toward the cave but suddenly felt a jerk backward.

"Woah!" Midlothian cried, suddenly losing her perch and nearly falling off. For a moment she felt embarrassed her perfect balance record was disrupted but knew it wasn't her fault. After all, this wasn't a natural movement.

"Don't be stupid kid," Sierra said, her hand holding onto Gene's shoulder firmly.

Midlothian glowered knowing the lupine was the cause of her near descent.

"Let me go! I have to go back for Kinto!" Gene cried.

Gene felt a stream of warm air hit her and Midlothian's cough told him it was smoke from Sierra's cigar.

"I told you to watch it with that thing!" Midlothian yelled, finishing with a brisk cough.

Gene looked behind him and there Sierra was, cigar clenched between her teeth, smoke rising as she took a puff.

"Look I know you and him got history, but you saw what happened back there right?" Sierra reminded.

It was obvious those holes in the floor were not a natural act.

"You head back in there you'll probably fall and break your neck or somethin." Sierra said, removing her cigar with her free hand, "Besides, I can't have ya die before I get my payment right?"

"Boss that's a terrible thing to say!" Medina chided, her tail giving a slap upon the ground as she did, "Gene's friend just fell through a hole and all you can think about is our payment?"

"Hey, I'm giving the kid life advice!" Sierra exclaimed, "No use throwing his life away when we don't know what happened to em."

Medina considered it for a moment, her face softening, "Well...I suppose."

"Exactly! And besides kid, I'm pretty sure I got at least four more years on you, so that means I'm four years smarter." Sierra explained.

"That's debatable," Midlothian muttered.

Just then a sudden blast of cigar smoke hit the ferret again causing her to cough once more.

"I'd watch your mouth weasel. Don't forget, we lupines have better hearing than ya." Sierra chuckled.

As Midlothian cast a dirty look towards the lupine, Gene likewise did the same, slapping Sierra's hand away.

"All right she gets it! Just stop blowing smoke on her!" Gene demanded.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Sierra declared, "Look kid, we can't do much for your friend now, so why don't we just keep going and see what happens alright?"

"But we just can't leave them behind!" Gene resisted.

"Who says we're leaving them behind? I betcha they find some way out and we meet them as we head down that path!" Sierra said pointing ahead.

Indeed they had stepped into the open air, revealing a somewhat narrow looking path that stretched on down. Not that it made Gene feel any better, but at the moment he didn't know what else to do.

"Yeah but-" Gene continued to protest.

"Geney boy, trust me, your friend looked like he had a decent head on his shoulders. Not sure about the punk-panther with him, but he didn't seem stupid."

"I hate to admit it Gene, but she's right, Kinto isn't an idiot. If anyone knows how to find a way out of a bad situation it's him!" Midlothian optimistically declared.

"I know I'm right! That's why I'm the brains in me and Medina's little outfit!" Sierra boasted. Puffing in and out another stream of cigar smoke, Sierra announced, "All right troops! Let's move out!"

And the lupine headed forward, leaving behind the human, ferret, and dragon, for the moment at least.

"I will give her that she sure has a personality," Midlothian exclaimed.

"Don't worry Gene dear, I know things look bleak now, but there's always hope in a situation like this," Medina reassured.

Gene gazed into the dragon's kind face, and couldn't help but find solace in her words, "You think that?"

"When you work with Boss, you have to feel that. Trust me, that con we pulled back in the village wasn't our first botched job." Medina replied with a chuckle.

And since the morning had started, Gene found himself chuckling as well, "I can...actually see that,"

"Wow, I didn't expect that from a thief," Midlothian admitted, "I want to say it was almost philosophical?"

"I'm not a philosopher but I just speak from the heart, and I've got a big one!" Smiling, Medina patted her belly as she continued to speak, "Though once Boss and I strike it rich, I don't think that's the only part of me that's going to be big haha." She laughed.

Medina was the first dragon Gene had met, after hearing stories growing up. From all he had heard, they were truly a warrior race. Strong, armored hides, able to fly freely in the air, they were fighters through and through. Yet Medina was different from the initial expectation. She was gentle, kind, and overall very pleasant to be around. Then again, Gene figured he shouldn't let stories make him indicate how a member of a certain race would act. It was very likely that not every lupine was like Sierra. Likewise with Puck and vine panthers. Frankly, humans and other fae had been the only other races Gene had interacted with.

As abrupt as this journey may have been, he supposed it was good his horizons were broadening.

"Hey, you three coming!?"

The trio looked on ahead and noticed Sierra stood a distance away, standing in place and smoking away.

I've been standing here waiting for you to finish and my stoagie is almost halfway done!" Sierra called.

"Well that's the signal to get moving," Medina said, "Coming Boss!"

Gene looked back towards the cave exit, then to Midlothian. With no other choice, he continued forward.

That was all they could do.

XXX

Puck sneezed as one of the little lights hit his nose, letting loose a low growl as it flew off. It soon dawned on him that they were bugs.

"What are these?" Puck asked.

"They're firelights. They usually inhabit caves like this," Kinto explained, "My father told me about them."

Puck made a scoffing snort, "Least you had a dad to teach you stuff,"

Kinto noted the bitterness that hung upon Puck's mention towards his father. Though the young vine panther viewed Legan as a father figure, there lay the fact that somewhere Puck had a biological father somewhere out there.

"Puck?"

"Hmm?"

"If I may ask, where is your father?" Kinto asked.

"As I told you, he's not around," Puck retorted, "So where's your dad?"

Kinto looked on ahead, then replied, "He's dead," Unlike Puck, there was no bitterness in his voice, only regret.

Puck suddenly jerked his head back. He hadn't expected that response. Muttering something, perhaps an apology, Puck asked, "What...what happened to him?"

"He was killed by a monster," Kinto answered.

"Was it a daemon?"

Kinto's looked aside, masking his expression from the vine panther, "Yes and no."

"Yes and no? What kind of answer is that?" Puck asked incredulously.

"It's an answer," Kinto said.

"Alright sorry...and your mother?" Puck continued to ask.

"She's alive...but she's not herself anymore. I haven't seen her in years." Kinto explained.

Puck wasn't expecting that answer either, "Oh...well what was she like before that?"

Kinto warmly smiled as he thought back, "She was kind and sweet, she always had this gentle smile and her soul just radiated beauty."

A fellow smile formed upon Puck's face, "Kind of like my mom, but my mom had more edge!" Puck boasted.

Kinto chuckled, "I can see that."

"So what about your dad?"

"My father was easy, he kept the family together. He put me and my mother first and kept the mood light. He had a good sense of humor." Kinto replied.

Puck's smile continued, then fell, "You're lucky you had a dad. My dad probably doesn't even know I'm alive," He remarked bitterly, "My mother didn't produce my seed until after she was banished."

"Must have been some rule to warrant that kind of punishment," Kinto remarked.

"It was dumb. She just made a mistake and some others got hurt, that's all." Puck explained, "Least that's what she told me."

"Did she say the rule was dumb as well?" Kinto asked.

"Nah that was me," Puck retorted.

"I mean no disrespect towards your mother, but rules are put in place for a reason," Kinto said.

Puck exhaled a breath, "You sound like her. No matter how many times I told her being banished wasn't fair, she didn't hold it against anyone, not even my dad."

Kinto listened intently, for he felt the teenage vine panther was opening up.

"All I know if he was some guard and hunter in the kingdom. And when my mother was banished, he didn't go with her," Puck extended his claws, making scratching marks against the stone floor, "He cared more about his stupid duty than my mother!"

Puck's anger was evident as his fur bristled. Then again, it was expected of a moody teenager. It brought back memories of Gene's early teen years. After all, puberty was a confusing time full of emotions brought on by rising hormones. Though Puck was probably a couple of years after puberty. If anything his mood could have been naturally him.

"Loyalty is commendable, but I do sympathize with your anger." Said Kinto.

Puck let out a low laugh, but it wasn't one of scoffing, but rather amusement, "Geeze man you totally give off this big brother vibe!"

"Do I now?"

"Yeah! I mean least that's what I get from you."

"I suppose you're right. I have no siblings myself, and I suppose I wanted to know what the feeling was like?" Kinto's voice took on a hint of longing.

Kinto stopped walking, and Puck came to a halt with him. They felt open air all around them, and it was soon apparent they were in a large opening. But the thing they noticed the most was that there was no exit.

"Looks like a dead end," Puck said in an, "I told you so" fashion.

Nothing else lay in the opening save for rocks and pillars, and something white by one of them. Calmly, Kinto walked over towards it with Puck following in tow. Once they got close, Puck gaped at what lay.

"Looks like this guy bit the big one." Puck remarked.

Laying there was a skeleton, clad in leather armor.

"He's been here for a while," Said Kinto. The bones appeared old, while the armor was in tatters, "He was probably an explorer that got lost."

Leaning down, Kinto began to inspect the body, "I do apologize sir, but I imagine if you were alive you would want to help us."

Puck chuckled, "Surrogate big brother and grave robber, quite a resume!"

"That's a rather dark thing to say don't you think?" Kinto asked.

"Good point. Not sure if I'm saying that because I think it's hopeless or not?" Puck commented towards himself.

Kinto pulled something from the corpse as he reached behind it. In his hands, he held a sheathed pair of what appeared to be daggers. The back of the sheaths appeared to have a clip, one could easily attach to their belt, intertwined together for easy access.

"There's earth all around," Said Kinto.

"Well yeah! We're in a cave!" Puck said.

Before Kinto could explain what he meant, a great rumbling sounded out. The entire opening shook. The human and vine panther prepared themselves for whatever came next. Whatever it was, it was just like when the ground swallowed them up above. A great roar sounded out as something emerged from the earth.

Kinto's remaining functional eye looked towards it, "Looks like we've found our earth mover."

"You sure about that?" Puck asked as he gazed towards the creature before him.

Emerging from the ground itself was a snake. A snake that was composed entirely of stone. There appeared to be no eyes on the creature, but it held a mouth composed of two long stones slapping together as said "mouth" moved.

"Call it a hunch," Said Kinto.

The stone snake roared again as it lunged towards the pair. The hope that was lingering was fading. At least for Puck.

XXX

Topside, Gene's part of the party was doing moderately better. They had no monsters to fight. Sierra was leading the way, Medina behind her, and Gene and Midlothian trailing last. Midlothian of course remained perched upon his shoulder, per usual. The ferret felt thankful the large bulk of the dragoness was forming a barrier. Any way of blocking out the trail of smoke from Sierra's cigar was a blessing for her. Still, she couldn't help but feel some measure of disproval.

"I don't know why we have to let her lead us?" Midlothian asked Gene.

Shrugging, Gene replied, "I dunno? Because she's older?"

Midlothian looked straight ahead, and past Medina's large form she could picture her in her mind.

"Can I give you a piece of advice? Best friend to best friend?" Midlothian asked.

"What is it?" Gene inquired.

"You should take charge more." The ferret stated.

"Huh? Why me?"

"Well there's the fact you're giving away your family heirloom, and the fact of your element."

"My element?"

"Well, aether is supposed to trump the other four right?"

Indeed. The four of fire, water, earth, and air were what made up the material world, but the concept of aether was foreign. It didn't seem to fit as part of the world. Something about it seemed like a difficult concept to realize.

"I don't know what you want me to do about it? I'm just a kid." Gene retorted.

"You'll be eighteen in about a year and that's legally an adult!" Midlothian reminded.

"Not old enough to drink," Gene remarked.

"Still you're supposed to be the future chief of the Lahn Clan, you have to show more backbone!" Midlothian exclaimed.

"Backbone doesn't count for much Middy." Sierra's voice called out from in front of Medina.

The dragon came to a halt and Sierra maneuvered around her until she was in full view. She was still smoking away on her cigar, which had indeed grown smaller. Removing it, she spoke while letting out a smokey breath.

"Sure backbone is important, but ya gotta have grit, drive, and charisma. Three things which I most definitely have." Sierra boasted.

"Are you eavesdropping?" Midlothian asked offended.

"Hey, don't blame me, these ears pick up even the tiniest of whispers," Sierra said flicking her left ear.

Midlothian again was reminded, "Right, canine senses," The ferret remarked.

"She does have a point kid, I mean I don't know much about this whole Champion legend, but you gotta show some backbone to make it," Sierra remarked puffing once more on her shrinking cigar as she did.

Gene looked down at his feet dejectedly. He was feeling an assortment of feelings, anger, embarrassment, confusion, but most of all, he felt he was being criticized. He wasn't sure if it was constructive or otherwise?

"I can see you're a little lost. Let me illustrate!" Sierra suddenly grabbed Gene, pulling his head forward, "Picture a goal. Something big, something broad, something...exciting!"

"Okay..." Gene replied awkwardly.

"Tell me, what do you see?" Sierra asked.

Gene looked ahead and he bluntly replied, "Rocks?"

Sierra let out a groan, "Come on kid, work with me!"

"Alright, alright! Um okay...I guess getting back to my home?"

"Simple, but ya know? It works," Sierra said, "Now the goal is to journey till ya get there right? And to do that, ya gotta forge on ahead, and just push yourself to reach it! Make sense?"

Considering the lupine's words, Gene couldn't help but agree with, "I guess so."

"I know it is a lot to take in, but trust me, that's what keeps me and Medina going," Sierra admitted.

The words continued to sink into Gene, and with a grin, he looked at her, "Thanks...that was some pretty solid advice."

Midlothian said nothing but silently admitted the advice had some sound structure to it.

"So what's your goal?" Gene asked.

Sierra smirked, showing off her slightly nicotine-stained teeth, "Eh, that's simple, hit a big payoff! Buy a fancy house, maybe open up a business, sit back and be pampered, stuff my face with gourmet food every day, and get myself drunk off of fine drink, maybe get myself a fancy holder for my stoagies, switch these drags out for a nice dress, and rinse and repeat every day, twenty-four-seven, three hundred and sixty-five days a year!" Sierra listed.

Medina clasped her claws together and dreamily sighed, "Oh yes Boss, that does sound delightful!"

"You said it, sister!" Sierra chimed in.

Gene blinked, shocked at the full grandest of Sierra's goal, "That's quite a goal."

"Though I imagine living like that, those fancy dresses you want to wear are going to be very tight fitting eventually," Midlothian snorted with a snark.

"Point taken, but when ya live in luxury, do you honestly care how ya look?" Sierra asked, "Heck if living in luxury means I gotta have a double chin and a large gut so be it! So long as this old girl is living like a queen, I could care less!"

Medina grimaced at the mental image that appeared in her head, "My...you have a very peculiar outlook on how you want your life to go."

Sierra simply snickered and said nothing.

Gene felt his mess of emotions softening until they melted away into non-existence. And it only now he noticed Sierra and Medina were behind him. With a look of wide-eyed surprise, he wondered if the lupine had planned this?

"Lead on Geney boy," Sierra urged.

Now he was starting to suspect she planned this. Just as he was about to turn around, there came a shifting sound, as if pebbles were falling. As Gene turned around fully, there came a great impact as something fell from above, landing upon the ground. Gene reached for his sword, while the girls looked on in alert.

"Hello there folks! Nice day for a stroll eh?" A voice asked.

Though the party could tell this was not a friendly greeting.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The split-up party each tackles their own separate battle. But will they make it through?

Gene stared at the rugged man before him. The man held a messy mane of red hair. Not the same ruby color as Medina's, but a human red. Befitting that said hair belonged to a human. The man in question was adorned in a pattern of cloth and leather, all bound together into armor. A dagger hung at his hilt. Next to him was a lupine, one with black fur. Yet Gene noticed a distinct lack of a tail, along with boots and more human-like hands. A hybrid no less, more than likely half-human.

A thunderous stomp gave out as something bulky landed. It was a dragon, one with red scales, matching the furious glare in his eyes. Several scars lay upon his body. He held the same patch of leather armor as his companions.

The dragon snorted, so much Gene could feel the breath from where he was standing. Midlothian shrank back as the reptile noticed her. She could see the anger in his eyes give way to hunger.

Medina stood silently, keeping a worried but consistent look upon the three men. Sierra on the other hand continued to idly smoke.

"So who are you three supposed to be?" She asked plainly.

"Us?" The human man replied, "Why we're just three men hoping to make some coin, that's all."

"Yeah yeah, you all can skip the speech. I can tell from the way ya look you're bandits," Sierra waved off.

The human chuckled, "My, sassy! I imagine a girl like you must keep your man happy!"

Sierra smirked, "I would if I had a man," Sierra glared at the half-lupine and added, "And don't get any ideas wolf boy!"

The halfling looked away slightly as Sierra addressed him.

"Eh, she's got you there Mikey Boy!" The human laughed.

"Are we going to rob em yet Griff?" The dragon asked in a rough voice.

The human looked at his dragon companion and glowered, "Spoiled it there Brutus!"

The three now identified as bandits focused their attention upon the quartet.

"I bet we can fetch a high price for that sword," The half-lupine Mikey said.

"So long as I get to eat the weasel," Brutus grumbled.

"I'm a ferret!" Midlothian exclaimed.

Griff widened his eyes, "Forget eating, a talking animal could sell for much more!"

"You can't have Midlo!" Gene said pulling out his sword.

Griff didn't move an inch, "From your accent, I can guess you have Fae blood."

"Yeah! So what?" Gene said gripping his sword tightly.

"It's just peculiar is all. From what I hear your kind don't breed outside their own," said Griff.

"Enough talk! Let's just rob em blind and get going!" Brutus said flexing his claws.

"Now now, there's no need for that!" Medina said stepping in, "I mean we are both dragons, we can talk this out can't we?"

Brutus growled, but then his expression softened, "Wait? Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"Huh? Me? No...I don't think so," Medina said.

Brutus squinted, "I'm pretty sure I've seen her somewhere before!"

Gene watched Medina's expression carefully. He couldn't quite place it, but it seemed as if she was nervous. What did Medina have to be nervous about? He wondered. Then again, if some burly brute of a dragon was staring him down, he would be nervous as well.

"Famous or not, deal with the dragon. We don't need the extra muscle," Griff ordered.

"Right, right!" Brutus exclaimed.

The red dragon lunged towards Medina, who gave a whining gasp as they locked claws. Before Gene and Sierra could act, Griff and Mikey lunged towards them as well.

"Girly is mine!" Mikey snarled, pulling out his daggers.

"Fine, then the fae brat is mine!" Griff announced.

The two men charged with their daggers drawn. Lupine against half-lupine, and human against half-human.

Gene felt confident his sword would trump Griff's dagger. But the moment the two blades clashed, Gene found himself faltering. Small as the dagger was, Griff was still an adult with much greater strength. Plus, the dagger's small size left him much defter of hand. Mikey held two and slashed furiously at Sierra. Sierra dodged every which way but soon felt her cigar leave her mouth, falling just at Mikey's boot, which he proceeded to crush it with.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that!" Sierra protested.

Mikey smirked, "You know they say smoking is bad for your health toots."

"A lot of things I like doing are bad for your health," Sierra snorted.

Mikey's smirk never left him, "You know I heard about some lupine girl who was kicked out of the guild. They said she had a smoking addiction. That you?"

Sierra gritted her teeth and raising her fist back, she launched it forward, punching Mikey square in the nose. Just as she did, a gust of wind blew sending the half-breed flying back. Everyone stopped fighting momentarily as the gust was felt. Sierra blinked in surprise. She knew that wasn't her strength alone.

Flashing a smirk of her own, Sierra gave a loud boast, "For the record! It aint an addiction! I can quit anytime I like...I just don't want to!"

Mikey got to his feet again, ignoring the pain that throbbed in his nose. Sierra wouldn't go down easy.

XXX

The rock serpent lunged at Puck, just as he swiftly dodged. The Firelights upon the wall fluttered around the room as the carnage unfolded. Being a quadruped, Puck was born to dodge and weave, even attack if need be, but his claws would stand no chance against solid rock. Just as the serpent reared up to attack once more, a splash of water hit it. It hissed as it turned towards the source, Kinto.

Kinto brandished his staff, showing himself fully ready to fight, "All right then," He muttered.

"Kinto! What are you doing?!" Puck called.

"Trying to provide a distraction it seems!" Kinto answered.

The serpent lunged again, and Kinto dodged, albeit not so elegantly. As soon as the serpent reared again, Kinto shot out another blast of water, but then as it hit, it froze. The stone reptile shook its head as the ice encasing it blocked its "vision" if it could be called that.

"Is that just natural for you?" Puck asked.

Running towards the vine panther, Kinto answered, "You could say my mother's side of the family had a gift for such things."

Before Puck could inquire about that, a great shake gave out as the serpent slammed itself against the wall in a clear attempt to break the ice.

"You should use your earth powers on it," Kinto suggested.

"Excuse me?" Puck asked.

"That thing is made of rock, it's primarily your element," Kinto clarified, "Remember how you did it back in the swamp?"

"Yeah but that was just the ground, nothing living!" Puck argued.

"Plants are living things so it should work!" Kinto reminded as the snake finally broke free of its ice casing.

Puck watched as it loomed towards them, opening up its maw and readying to strike. The young vine panther didn't know what else to do, save for one thing.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Puck declared.

The serpent lunged forward, and Puck tensed himself up, readying the strike, but focusing on the snake itself. Suddenly, the snake halted, pushed back by an invisible force. Puck looked shocked at what had transpired, but Kinto held a different sentiment.

"Do it again!" Kinto urged.

The snake shook its head and lunged again, so Puck focused once more and the snake was struck back.

"Keep going!"

Puck did so, putting all of his focus into the being before him. Each time the serpent recoiled, Puck would add more force. Each time a great cracking gave out, and with one more push, there came a shattering of stone. The stone serpent's head broke apart, causing it to fall lifelessly to the ground. As the pieces scattered, wisps of a strange mist spread upward.

"Chaos Mist," Kinto stated, noting Puck's confused expression.

"That's Chaos Mist?" Puck asked, "Wow, I've never seen it before."

Puck suddenly felt his legs falter as his energy momentarily left him, "Man, took it right out of me," The vine panther muttered.

"But you did it," Kinto smiled, "I know we haven't known each other for long, but I'm proud of you."

Puck smiled up at the human, "Thanks, I appreciate that...guess you really would make a good big brother."

"Are you offering a job for one?" Kinto asked.

"Not exactly, but at this point, I'm eager for a potential role model," Puck admitted.

"I'm not sure how much I would fare, but I would be willing to give it a try," Said Kinto.

With the rock monster dead, they were safe once more but still stuck underground.

"You know? This cave might lead us straight up to the surface," Kinto suggested.

"But there's no exit," Said Puck.

"True, unless we make one," Kinto reminded.

Puck suddenly felt his energy return, and his face switched over to one of determination, "I get where you're getting at," The panther replied cockily, "Not sure how much energy I have left in me but I'm willing to give it a try!"

Smiling to himself, Kinto knew his earlier assertion held: There was always hope. And they just simply had to move forward. Or up in this case.

XXX

Sierra dodged and weaved as Mikey struck. All the while gusts of wind accompanied her. Mikey continued to slash but found himself withdrawn by the speedy lupine.

"Hold still you-"

"You better not say what I think you're saying!" Sierra protested before launching another gust of air.

Meanwhile, Gene and Midlothian were locked in a stalemate with their respective opponents. Griff slashed as Gene attempted to hold him off.

"Gene! Don't hold back!" Midlothian urged.

Willing deep inside himself, Gene let out whatever energy he could muster. A spark of aether struck against Griff's dagger sending it flying from his hand.

"What the?!" The bandit exclaimed.

Medina continued to hold Brutus at an even pace, their respective strengths never bettering one another. The dragoness knew she had to think of something, so she did whatever she could think of. Snorting powerfully, twin puffs of smoke jetted outward into the face of the dragon bandit. Brutus suddenly let out a cough and then all of

a sudden, let go with a yell. Amidst the smoke, he managed to make out dark marks across his palms. Looking at Medina's claws, he could see them burning red.

Looking down at her claws with surprise, Medina looked up and exclaimed, "Watch out, I burn!"

Brutus snarled furiously and advanced towards Medina. But then, Medina breathed a steady flame at the ground causing the older dragon to step back in shock.

The three bandits lowered themselves backward as their three potential victims stared at them furiously.

"Boss! They're packing some weird kind of voodoo!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Yeah...I mean that ruby-haired chick looks peacfull, but she almost burned my claws!" Brutus cried.

"They're just a bunch of punks!" Griff growled.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked from the earth below. The three bandits were shocked, to say the least, and once it was heard, Griff announced his displeasure to the world.

"Oh forget this!" And the three bandits took off running.

The party looked back at them, then to the hole that had appeared near the ground. As the dust settled, two familiar shapes came into view.

"Kinto!" Gene cried.

But then Gene noticed the purple figure of Puck. The vine panther walked a few inches before collapsing. Kinto immediately went to the young one's side.

"Did...I...do...good?" Puck tiredly asked.

Kinto patted Puck's back, "Yeah, you did. Thank you."

"Oh my goodness! Are you two alright?" Medina asked.

"Yeah. We just had to use Puck's magic to get out of the mess we were in. I think it took a lot out of the little guy," Kinto stated.

"Hey! I'm not...so little!" Puck protested.

Kinto patted Puck again, "You don't have to prove anything. You've already shown how tough you can be," The half-blind man reassured.

Puck managed a smile, but then fell as he felt himself being hoisted up.

"Hey! Put me down!" Puck cried.

"Now now, there's none of that. You're tired and you need a little rest," Medina chided as she threw Puck across her shoulder.

Puck outstretched his claws, then retracted them as he felt Medina's embrace.

"Heh! That's Medina! Showing that maternal-like affection and all!" Sierra exclaimed, "Don't know why you're always telling me to settle down, you'd make a good wife and mother material," Sierra complimented.

A blush shined across the dragon's face, "I...doubt that's going to happen Boss."

Sierra shrugged and reached down for her cigar, "Ah dang it, that other dragon crushed it," Sierra gripped. Shrugging once again, she remarked, "Oh well," And pulled out another cigar.

Holding it up to her partner, Sierra said, "Think ya could put that flame to use? I think I'm out of matches."

Narrowing her eyes, Medina complied and breathed out a thin stream of flame. The fire lit up the tip of Sierra's cigar and soon she breathed out a puff of smoke.

"True to form that Sierra," Midlothian remarked with a sigh.

The ferret was suddenly jostled as Gene darted towards Kinto, "Kinto! Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just had a little run-in with something below," Kinto answered.

"Really? What?" Gene asked.

"Would you believe a snake made out of stone?" Kinto replied.

Considering it for a moment, Gene said, "With everything I've seen in the past couple of days, I'll believe anything."

"Well, the hero brigade is all back together!" Sierra announced.

"Little bold to call yourself a "hero" no?" Midlothian said.

"I'm saving the world aint I?" Sierra said resuming her attention to her cigar.

"Ms. Sierra?" Kinto suddenly asked.

The lupine looked to see Kinto was handing her something.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I found these daggers down below. I figured you would want a weapon," Said Kinto, offering the daggers to her.

Sierra took the daggers and observed them. Sticking her cigar in her mouth, she removed one of the daggers and slashed at the air, "Hmm, nice grip, good polish. You just up and found these?"

"It was next to a dead body," Puck snickered.

Gaping at the dagger, she put it back in its joined sheath, and clipped it behind her upon her belt, "Clips right on...perfect!" Sierra announced as she breathed out some more smoke, "Thank ya good sir! The gift is most appreciated.

"Consider it an extra gift," Kinto said.

Sierra seemed taken aback, but smiled as she cast a suggestive eye towards the young man, "You know how to charm a lady. Wonder why someone hasn't snatched you up yet?"

Kinto chuckled and continued forward, "Just haven't found the right woman."

As the group started to advance, Gene and Midlothian lagged, if only to keep a semblance of privacy as Midlothian leaned in.

"Was it just me, or were they flirting with one another?" The ferret asked.

"What? Come on! I mean Kinto has certain tastes right? Besides they just met. He's only being polite!" Gene said.

Kinto was always a gentleman as far back as Gene had known him. The idea of him ending up with Sierra was too far-fetched of an idea. Why Gene himself had a better chance of ending up with Midlothian.

Gene quieted himself down for fear of Sierra overhearing them with her canine ears. The group just continued on their way as they made it out of the canyon. They continued till nightfall, before relaxing in the field, scavenging whatever wood they could find for fire. The next morning they continued their journey, and pretty soon, an outline of a forest could be seen in the distance.


End file.
